Not Exactly What You'd Expect
by hew5594
Summary: Was one normal year at Hogwarts really too much to ask? And what the heck is up with Cedric Diggory? - Snapshots of events from HP:GoF, Harry Potter is a girl in this story. Comments and criticism welcome; flames are not.
1. The World Cup

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harry Potter; J. K. Rowling does. A.N. at the end.

Harri was woken abruptly by a hand shaking her shoulder and she bolted upright; nearly clunking heads with Hermione in the process. Hermione gasped in surprise but put her hand back on Harri's shoulder to steady her female best friend.

"Are you alright?" Hermione questioned worriedly when she saw that Harri was sweating profusely and shaking slightly. Harri starred at the girl with unfocused eyes. Squinting at her and trying to make sure she wasn't just seeing things. Her brain was so muddled still that she only just remembered that she was virtually blind without her glasses. She then reached over to the nightstand and sightlessly searched for them. Once they were slipped onto her face, she looked at Hermione again and blinked a bit at actually seeing her.

"Hermione? When did you get here?" Harri questioned confused not answering her question.

"Just now, are you alright Harri?" the other girl insisted.

"Oh, okay. And yeah, I'm fine. Just a bad dream" Harri answered, shrugging off the other girl's concern. Hermione gave her a disbelieving look but shook her head and dropped the subject.

"You need to get up and dressed. We have to go soon. And brush your hair!" Hermione ordered pushing Harri further to the edge of the bed so that she wouldn't be tempted to fall back asleep before moving out of the room.

"You brush your hair." Harri shot back grumpily and shook her head to clear its fogginess.

"I did already. It's your turn. I have to go and wake Ronald. Get dressed Harri." Hermione added as she made her way further down the hall. Harri shot an apologetic look her way when she looked back as she climbed up the stairs.

"Good luck with that!" Harri called from the doorway and closed the door so that she could change. One of Ron's older brothers, the second oldest Charlie, had graciously offered to bunk with Percy so that Harri wouldn't have to bunk with Ginny again. Harri didn't really care, but it was sort of nice not having to share with anyone. It was a first for her since her little cupboard under the stairs; and that honestly shouldn't count anyway.

Once Harri was changed and had packed a bag like Mr. Weasley told her to she made her way downstairs and braved the chaos. She ducked under the items being thrown around by Fred and George. Weaved her way around Percy and Charlie and when she finally got to the table Mrs. Weasley gave her a bright smile but seconds later shot a disapproving look at the top of her head. Harri gave the woman a sheepish look with a shrug.

"My hair has a mind of its own. And I can't use magic on it like I would at Hogwarts." Harri answered her unasked question. Mrs. Weasley gave her an exasperated look that had affection laced into it and flicked her wand around Harri's head. Seconds later Harri felt twin braids forming in her hair and smiled at her. "Thanks Mrs. Weasley." Harri chirped and accepted the breakfast food Weasley mother offered to her.

"Come along children or we're going to be late. We have a bit of a hike before we get to where we're going." Mr. Weasley called not long after Ron had stumbled down the stairs with Hermione behind him. Everyone under seventeen trailed after Mr. Weasley. It wasn't long before the twins sidled up to either side of Harri and looping one of her elbows each into their own before trotting off after their father with her between them.

"I can follow along on my own you know boys." Harri announced to the two but didn't resist their machinations. It was always better to just roll with anything to do with the Twins. There were less headaches and pranks that way. So, she just continued eating the toast and bacon Mrs. Weasley had given her as they carted her along.

"Oh, we know" they answered together then Fred continued.

"But we figured you might somehow find trouble on the way"

"So, we'll just make sure you don't wander off without us." George finished and they nodded simultaneously. Harri rolled their eyes but accepted their escort.

"What kind of entertainment can I look forward to witnessing at Hogwarts this year boys?" Harri posed the question for both of them after a short bout of silence between the three. Fred and George grinned maniacally to each other then looked down at the girl between them to give her the same grin.

"Oh, we've been working all summer" George started this time.

"You should see some of the items we've created." Fred boasted and then they took turns talking about the joke and prank products they've created.

Harri listened to them undividedly. She loved hearing about their pranks. Their creativity and intelligence were often overlooked because of their troublemaker attitude. Harri always made sure to encourage them and call them out when she thinks they're going too far. They kind of took her under their wing when she was in second year. After they'd saved her from the Dursleys they'd been a lot nicer and when she'd laughed with them when they'd pranked Ron she instantly sidled her way into their good graces.

"Arthur! There you all are. I thought we would have had to go without you." An unfamiliar male voice called from under a large tree with billowing branches. Mr. Weasley smiled widely at the sight of the man and walked even faster to reach him sooner. Sometime along the way the twins had unlatched their arms from around Harri but they had stayed huddled together, discussing things as they walked.

"Who's that?" Harri questioned curiously to the twins.

"That's Amos Diggory. He and his family live a few miles away from us. He works with dad at the Ministry, in a different department though." Fred whispered to her as they caught up with Mr. Weasley.

"Amos, good to see you. Sorry about making you wait. Some of us tried to have more of a lie in." Mr. Weasley apologized and teasingly looked at Ron who was yawning widely at the time. Harri chuckled a bit at the red that crawled up Ron's ears.

"Ah, that's okay. Is the whole family here?"

"Those that can't apparate. Along with two guests. Harri Potter and Hermione Granger are with us as well." Mr. Weasley answered and gestured for Harri and Hermione to come toward him. Harri moved to stand beside Mr. Weasley but a shout from above caught her off guard and suddenly someone landed right in front of her. Harri fell back in surprise and if not for hands that caught her by her arms, she would have fallen into the dirt.

"Sorry about that." the male that stopped her from falling on the ground apologized and gave her a charming smile. Harri blinked up at him and tried to get her heartbeat back under control.

"Ah, there's my boy. Cedric, have you met all of the Weasleys and their friends?" Amos questioned, pride easily showing through his eyes in posture when his was in the vicinity.

"It's been a while since we've seen each other but I remember everyone. I've never met Harri and Hermione personally though. Different years and houses keep us pretty segregated dad." Cedric replied and released Harri's arms once he was sure she would stay on her own feet properly.

"Cedric Diggory, it's nice to meet you personally." He stated, offering Harri his hand. Harri knew that she heard his name somewhere but for the life of her couldn't remember from where. Harri looked at his hand for only a second before shaking the thought out of her head and taking his hand into her own then shook it in greeting.

"Nice to meet you too." Harri replied quietly and shuffled her feet awkwardly, not knowing what else to say to the older boy. She glanced up at Mr. Weasley and Amos and went to meet the other man properly as well.

"Harri Potter, it is an honor to meet you in person. My boy here is the only one that's beaten you to the snitch it seems." Amos shook Harri's hand jumpily and bragged on his son. Harri was puzzled for a moment and tried to think of a game that she actually lost the snitch. Last year with the dementors was the only one. As soon as the thought crossed her mind she remembered, that was why she knew his name. Amos's bragging didn't bother Harri too much though, she could tell he was just extremely proud of his son and didn't really know what to say to her.

"Yeah, he was real stiff competition. It was a good game." Harri replied with a smile before any of the Weasleys could get into a huff about the unfairness of the game itself. They took things too seriously sometimes.

"Dad, I told you already it wasn't a fair game. And that was most certainly not a good game. You almost died if I remember correctly." Cedric complained with exasperation and almost scolded Harri. Harri blinked at the older boy in surprise and bit back a grin.

"Me almost dying at Hogwarts is not nearly as uncommon an occurrence as you might think. It's almost become tradition. And I meant it when I said that you were stiff competition. You were the only other Seeker that didn't dog my heels constantly." Harri replied back with a shrug. Fred and George both chuckled at her dark humor and Mr. Weasley did not look amused, considering he knew she was telling truth.

"Well we'll just have to see who's better this year. Now we all need to get going, or it will leave without us." Amos announced and urged everyone forward in a direction behind the tree Cedric was in.

"It was real fun playing against you before the dementors came." Cedric said as he walked and kept pace with her. Harri looked at him in surprise. She wasn't expecting him to continue their conversation.

"Yeah, they kind of sucked the life out of the game when they tried to join." Harri replied without really thinking. On her other side George started cracking up again. He was well used to her humor and quips. Harri chanced a glance at Cedric and the male seemed shocked before a laugh seemed to belt out of his mouth without him meaning to.

"Merlin, you did not just say that!" Cedric laughed grabbing his stomach as he laughed so much. Harri grinned at him, a bit in embarrassment but eventually shrugged.

"Our Harrikins has the darkest humor on the planet." Fred boasted on Cedric's other side.

"It's the best thing in the world Ced." George added

"I just wasn't expecting it." Cedric admitted, still chuckling.

"Quickly now! Gather 'round everyone!" Arthur called for everyone's attention and gestured to a mangy old boot.

"Why are we surrounding an old boot?" Harri asked bluntly, confused.

"That's a portkey Harri" Fred answered and stood beside her. Harri glared at him.

"That just gives me more questions Fred. What the heck is a portkey?!" she snapped, confusion in her voice.

"Everyone, grab ahold. It's going in ten seconds!" Amos announced and everyone started grabbing different parts of the boot. Harri wrinkled her nose at it but Fred grabbed her hand with his and made her touch the boot.

"It's a form of transportation. Can get you wherever you're going just about instantly." Cedric answered her when Fred wasn't going to Harri turned toward the male that she didn't notice was right beside her and gave him a small smile in thanks. She didn't get a chance to vocalize it though.

"Brace yourself everyone and hold on tight." Arthur yelled and then everything was in a whirlwind. Harri bit back a scream and held onto the piece of the boot she had as tightly as she could.

"Let go now kids!" Arthur's voice yelled over the noise of the port-key. Harri looked toward the man incredulously but he just yelled for them to let go again. Harri bit back a curse but followed his advice and was sent spinning and landing harshly onto the ground. Harri grunted in pain as she landed on her arm wrong and she hoped like hell it wasn't broken. She really didn't need any more broken bones.

"Mr. Weasley is a sadist. I hate every part of any kind of magical transportation. It's official." Harri grumbled as she shifted on her unhurt harm so that she could fall onto her back.

"Have you even experienced every form of magical transportation?" Cedric's voice questioned from above her. Harri had her eyes closed as she tried to stop aching from the fall. She didn't move except for opening her eyes and settling a hard look on Cedric's face.

"I've experienced enough. Floos eject me from the fireplace or send me to the wrong one. The Knight Bus is a wreck waiting to happen but I think port-keys are the worst so far." Harri replied blandly. Cedric looked like he was holding back a laugh as he held out his hand to help her up. Harri sighed to herself but accepted his offer and put her hand in his own.

"You probably won't enjoy apparition then." Cedric responded with a teasing smile and Harri gave him a light glare.

"It's unlikely. I'm currently 'oh' for three on magical transportation." after Harri said that Cedric couldn't hold back his laugh anymore and chuckled into his hand. Shaking his head at her complaints.

"You're definitely not anything like I expected." Cedric commented with a smile as they started walking to what turned out to be the Quidditch World Cup.

"What? Am I not as heroic and righteous as the books describe me? I hope you're not too disappointed." Harri asked sarcastically. She was gifted with seeing Cedric's cheeks flush in embarrassment and she knew instantly that he had read those fictitious books about her childhood growing up.

"Yeah. But I definitely like this version a lot better." he added and then waved goodbye as he followed his dad to their own campsite. Harri couldn't believe that she'd just spent that long talking to the Hottie of Hufflepuff, or at least that's what she remembered Lavender and Pavarti calling him.

"Someone has a crush." Hermione whispered in a sing-song voice to Harri as they followed behind the Weasley crew to their tent. Harri rolled her eyes at her friend and elbowed her lightly.

"I do not have a crush on Cedric Diggory; we were just talking Hermione."

"I wasn't talking about you having a crush on him. I think he might have a crush on you." Hermione teased lightly; her voice still soft so that it wouldn't draw anyone else's attention. Harri gave Hermione an incredulous look and shook her head.

"I don't think I ever thought I would actually say this to you, but now you're just being foolish." Harri argued with a shake of her head.

"I'm just telling you like I see it. He was smiling and looking at you in wonder. You didn't see him like I did"

"Yeah, no. You're seeing things Herms." Harri brushed her friend's ridiculous comments aside.

"Please don't call me that. It's too close to sounding like germs. And we shall see when we get to Hogwarts now won't we."

"I doubt he will actually speak to me again Hermione." Harri replied and paused before continuing, "Puberty hit you hard didn't it? Are you going to start giggling late into the night with Lavender and Pavarti? Please warn me ahead of time because I might just make camp in the common room on one of the couches. Or go crash with Gred and Forge." Harri teased back. Hermione looked at her indignantly and scoffed. Harri laughed at her initial reaction and laughed even harder when she stomped away.

As it turned out, Hermione was somewhat right.

On the train platform to Hogwarts, Harri happened to catch Cedric's gaze as she was waiting to stow her trunk in the undercarriage. And when she saw his eyes light up before heading her way. He even excused himself from the people he was previously speaking to. Harri's eyes widened at his actions but shook her head and focused on trying to stow her school trunk. He couldn't possibly have that reaction because of her. There was probably another friend he saw behind her and she misinterpreted him.

"Do you want a hand with that?" Cedric's voice sounded behind her. Harri glanced over her shoulder and looked at him for a moment trying to figure him out before nodding sheepishly. He smiled at her softly and was quickly able to stow her trunk away for her.

"Thanks Cedric." Harri said softly, gratefully. He gave her one of those lopsided grins that he was famous for among the female population.

"I'm glad to see that you are okay. My father mentioned that there was a mix up after everything happened after the World Cup. You are doing okay, right?" He asked sincerely and gestured for her to climb onto the train. Harri followed his lead but was so utterly confused. Why was he talking with her, asking after her? She wasn't anyone to him.

"Yeah, I almost got accused for that mark someone left in the sky. I'd gotten separated from the Weasleys in the panic and was knocked out until right after that thing was created." Harri explained softly and shuffled and weaved her way around other students, trying to find Hermione and Ron, or Fred and George.

"Geez, Fred and George really weren't kidding when they said that trouble is attracted to you." Cedric huffed out in surprise. Harri offered him a wry smile that held no humor whatsoever and shrugged.

"Yeah, I can't seem to catch a break. Something crazy and life threatening happens every year." she said and frowned as she didn't see any of her friends anywhere. They might still be on the platform or on the other end of the train.

"Every year?" Cedric asked curiously, it didn't seem like he wanted to end their conversation any time soon, which just confused Harri more. She just didn't understand why he would ever want to talk with her. Harri paused in the hallway and turned suddenly too look at Cedric in the eyes. They stared at each other for a few moments, Harri searching to see if she could detect his motive and Cedric just looked at her curiously. She couldn't detect anything but genuine interest in his face as she observed him. One side of Harri's lips lifted a little in a small smile and nodded towards an empty compartment.

"Wanna hear about my adventure from first year?" Harri offered curious on if he'd take it, if he was really interested in learning more about her. He gave her that crooked smile again and opened the door to the compartment before gesturing for her to go ahead of him.

"I've only ever heard rumors. As you've taught me things learned by word of mouth can get greatly embellished. So, if I can hear everything from you then absolutely. As long as you don't mind telling me." Cedric rambled a bit and Harri gave him a bigger smile this time. It was nice that he was making sure she actually wanted to tell him about it. She nodded and then began.

"So, why don't I get started with Halloween in first year. Ron was being a git and Hermione was missing, then all of a sudden Professor Quirrell comes running through the Great Hall . . ."

Harri had ended up telling Cedric about her three years thus far and the adventures accompanying them. She of course left out the part in Third year when Hermione and she went back in time to save and help Sirius escape. But she didn't hold back about his innocence. Cedric's face throughout the storytelling seemed to be stuck in the same expression the entire time she spoke. Sometimes he would ask her a question or make a comment but for the most part Harri just talked. It actually felt good to talk about everything. It was one of the first times she'd shared her experiences with someone else. She'd always told Ron and Hermione about the parts they missed but usually they were with her when things went terrible.

"Why do you even still go to school here?" Cedric questioned shocked at the revelations he'd just heard. Harri gave him a grimace.

"Where else would I go? And how exactly would I transfer? I'm a little lacking in parental figures. Besides, even with all that happened, I really do love Hogwarts. This is worlds better than where I thought I would end up before my letter came." Harri answered and Cedric blushed in embarrassment at forgetting her lack of parents.

"Sorry, I didn't mean-

"Believe me if I took offense every time someone forgot I don't have parents anymore I'd be offended constantly. I'm used to it."

"You shouldn't have to be. And you shouldn't have to be reminded of your lack of parents either. So, please accept my apology for my lapse." Cedric argued lightly and Harri held back her surprise. "It's unbelievable, everything that's happened to you. You really haven't caught a break."

"Well, at least it's exciting."

"A little too exciting. My years here seem so boring compared to yours."

"I would much prefer boring over the life and death situations I've been thrown into." Harri quipped back with a smile. Cedric nodded to her, agreeing with her silently then held out his drink. They'd gotten lunch from the Trolly when it'd passed.

"To a quiet and boring year for you then." Cedric cheered to her and Harri grinned at him then grabbed her own drink.

"To an exciting year for you." she replied and they clinked their cups and laughed a bit at their antics.

"You know, you're not what I expected either. It's been really nice getting to know you better Cedric." Harri offered as their conversation lulled into a comfortable silence. It had been just the two of them the entire train ride and Harri was basking in it. She hoped it lasted and Malfoy decided not to bother her this year. She could only hope. Cedric smiled at her with a teasing glint in his eye.

"Well I guess we both made wrong assumptions of the other. I'm glad I got to know and talk with you also." Cedric responded and looked out the window. His eyes widened in surprise and then he looked at his watch on his wrist.

"Oh, wow. We better get our school robes on. We'll be at Hogsmeade station soon. You can change first; I don't really have much to change. I'll guard the door for you." Cedric announced and stood before walking toward their compartment door. With his wand in hand, he flicked his wrist and made the shade for the windows all drop down so that Harri would change in complete privacy.

"Thanks Cedric. I can't believe time passed so quickly." Harri replied as she followed him to the door since her bag was on the rack closest to it. As soon as he left the compartment, Harri clicked the lock into place and set about changing into the school uniform and robes.

Okay, so that's there. It has been a hot minute since I've posted anything on , never with this profile [as my other was deleted long, long ago], but I couldn't resist when this idea popped into my head. I hope people like this rendition. It was something that kinda just formed spontaneously and I figured I'd share it with the lovely people of . Sorry if this is OOC for anyone that I wrote about. And I look forward to reading any reviews posted.

Also, just FYI; the story is going to continue with the major cannon events. I'll throw a little AU in (hence Cedric and Harri hitting it off so well) every now and then if it develops. But, main thing, all the tasks are the same and have the same outcome. I'm just dabbling with a genderbent Harry Potter, and seeing where it takes me. Again, hope you like it.

Thanks for Reading!


	2. First Night Back

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harry Potter; J. K. Rowling does. **A.N.** at the end.

* * *

"Harri! Why didn't you tell us you were friendly with the Hottie of Hufflepuff!" Lavender exclaimed as soon as the girls entered their dorm room. Harri winced at the volume and shrugged as an answer.

"They've only just become friendly. Cedric couldn't keep his eyes off her when we went to the World Cup together. And then they spend the _entire_ train ride to Hogwarts, alone, together. Just the two of them." Hermione teased and Harri's head whipped around to stare at her friend incredulously.

"Hermione! What are you doing?! Don't encourage them!" Harri cried out, scandalized.

"No, no! Encourage away. I need to hear details." Pavarti gleefully agreed and Lavender nodded her head quickly. Both Lavender and Pavarti then pulled the two girls onto each of their beds. Lavender linked one of her arms with Harri's, so she couldn't escape, then looked attentively at Hermione across from the two; eagerly awaiting Harri's embarrassment. Hermione was sitting primly with her hands folded in her lap next to Pavarti on the bed across from them. She gave Harri a wicked smirk and Harri gulped, her eyes widening a bit in terror. Pavarti was sitting on the bed with one knee pulled up to her chest and her other leg hanging off the bed. Harri pulled her shoulders into herself and tried to make her body as small as possible.

She didn't know what she'd done to Hermione to turn her into this wicked, teasing version of herself but as soon as she found out what it was, she will make sure to never make the same mistake. Harri wondered if it was leaving her to wake Ron on her own while they stayed at the Weasleys'. It wasn't her fault that Ron was twitchy with the way she woke him . . . It also could have been her part in helping the twins turn her hair different colors that lasted for two hours; it cycling between red, purple, pink and a very beautiful sky blue. But there's no way she could have found out about that, could she?

"Well, we met up with his father and him to take a portkey to the World Cup. Mr. Weasley called Harri and me over to meet his father, Amos, and before Harri could even take two steps Cedric just dropped down right in front of her. He had to catch her by her shoulders she was startled so fiercely. He'd given her that lopsided grin and Harri just about melted at the sight-"

"I did not you liar!" Harri exclaimed in indignation. Hermione just continued with her tale as if Harri never spoke. Harri would pipe in every once in a while, to object to something Hermione exaggerated and set the record straight. Or she would just add her usual sarcastic commentary that had Lavender and Pavarti in stitches.

"He was completely entranced with her. Barely even noticed the rest of us. And the only reason he noticed the twins were because they were being the overprotective nuts they are about Harri and shoved themselves into the conversation." Hermione finished with an affectionate roll of her eyes. By this time Harri's face was doing an amazing impersonation of a tomato.

"What did you say to him that got his attention? I want an older boy to pay attention to me!" Lavender asked eagerly. Harri furrowed her eyebrows together and shrugged. She was so uncomfortable right now. This was definitely not anywhere close to her element. Girl talk was beyond her.

"I don't know. I mentioned that the game we played against each other last year was fun-" Harri started to reply but was interrupted.

"But you almost died!" Pavarti shouted and Harri grinned a bit at her reaction.

"That's what he said actually. Same tone and everything" Harri teased. All three girls huffed and rolled their eyes at Harri's blase attitude. It was eerie to witness, considering Hermione was the furthest thing from similar to Pavarti and Lavender, personality wise.

"She was her usual dark humored, sarcastic self and it seemed he couldn't get enough of it." Hermione shrugged and both fashionistas' shoulders seemed to droop. Harri instantly knew what was running through their heads and was determined to put a stop to it. These were two of the most self-confident girls she'd ever met. There was no way in hell she would let them have even a smidgen of self-doubt if she could help it. She knew how poisonous it was. Harri herself had enough of it for all three girls present, and then some.

"It doesn't matter what I did or didn't do to have him seem interested in me. If you have to change who you are or how you act to get a boy's attention then it's not you who has gotten his attention. And if he doesn't like you the way you are then he's not worth it. You two are beautiful, funny and compassionate girls. You shouldn't have to change any aspect of yourself to get a boy's attention. You hear me?" Harri asked seriously, directing her gaze to both Pavarti and Lavender, speaking mostly to them. But she also shot a glance at Hermione and gave her the same look, just to be sure she knew it was for her as well.

"Thanks, Harri. That means a lot coming from you." Lavender all but whispered and unlinked their arms to pull the raven-haired girl into a soft hug.

"Yeah, Harri." Pavarti agreed but then continued after a short pause "I'm just trying to figure out how you're so great at giving advice when you're so oblivious to others. I don't think you realize how many people like you. And want to be your friend." She added with a wry grin in Harri's direction. Harri's eyebrows drew together at that comment.

"People have a funny way of showing it. Most of the other students give me a wide berth." Harri replied, shrugging off their thanks. She wasn't used to being thanked or praised, by anyone. It made her uncomfortable.

"You can be kind of intimidating or . . . really I think intense is a better word to use." Hermione added and Harri turned her curious gaze at her best friend. This was her first time hearing this.

"What? You too?"

"Yeah. Before we were friends in First Year; I really wanted to be your friend, but you were just so intense and mature for your age. So much cooler than me. I thought you would think I was too childish to be around." Hermione replied.

"Ah, I was more overwhelmed than anything. It was the first time I had been around so many people that didn't dislike me on principle." Harri replied with a shrug.

"Harri. . . What you mean?" Pavarti asked seriously, concerned for her dorm mate. It was easy to see that Harri was unused to and uncomfortable with a lot of people, especially in crowded areas. She shrinks in on herself and becomes even quieter than she normally is. At first, Pavarti had just assumed Harri was awkward or introverted. But now, with that comment she just made, something a lot darker just swept across her mind.

Harri's eyes widened as she glanced at the pretty Indian girl with her long sleek dark hair and lovely skin tone. Harri had always been rather envious of the girl. Pavarti was just so pretty. And since her own complexion could have been similar if she had been better taken care of, it was just too easy to focus on the what-ifs sometimes. Physically blinking to focus on the here and now; Harri's eyes met Hermione's. She silently asked her opinion if she should continue. Hermione gave a slight nod, thinking along the same lines as herself. They've both lived with these two girls for three years now. They knew each other well, even if they aren't as close to them. Harri took a deep steadying breath before she opened her mouth to answer. This was hard for her. It would only be the second time in her life that she's openly admitted things about her home life.

"My relatives have most the neighborhood I live in believing that I'm some kind of delinquent. So, most of the people there automatically dislike me. I get blamed for the things my cousin and his friends vandalize. Or just in general when things go wrong around the neighborhood." Harri explained. Both Pavarti and Lavender had similar expressions of concern and worry on their faces. Lavender put her hand on Harri's arm in comfort.

"The whole neighborhood?" Lavender questioned hesitantly.

"There were a select few; the librarian and one or two new neighbors that moved there more recently. But for the most part, yeah. The whole neighborhood." she answered

"That's awful Harri." Lavender whispered but Harri just shrugged and tried for a grin. To the three girls around her, it looked more like a grimace.

"They don't take care of you as guardians should do they?" Pavarti questioned with a hard look in her eyes. Harri had never seen the girl with this expression before.

"They put a roof over my head, feed me from their own table and took me in out of the goodness in their hearts," Harri replied automatically. Hermione flinched a bit, having heard this answer a few times already. Lavender looked confused at the response but Pavarti's eyes turned glacial.

"Harri, how differently do your relatives treat your cousin compared to you?" the girl questioned darkly and Hermione looked sorrowfully at Harri. She had pried most of this information out of the girl during Christmas break in their second year. Then got the rest of it over the course third year. Hermione had so badly wanted to do something about it: tell her parents or the authorities or just anyone but Harri had told her not to. She'd explained that it would just make everything worse when, ultimately, she would end up right back in their clutches. That Dumbledore was the one that made her stay there. He wouldn't let her live anywhere else because of the protections her mother sacrificed herself to enact.

"He's their only son, of course they treat me differently."Harri retorted with a snort and confusion coloring her tone.

"How differently?" Pavarti insisted.

"What? Do you want me to list it or something? Pavarti, I'm not their child, obviously, they will treat me different than him. They'd never wanted to take me in." Harri answered, she was so confused as to where the girl is going with her questions.

"Did you know that Padma and I have a younger brother?" Pavarti asked seemingly changing the subject. Harri's puzzled expression just increased as she shook her head no instead of verbally answering. Pavarti continued after she did. "He was in the same situation as you actually, minus the whole dark lord after him thing. But his parents died and my parents were the next of kin for him. And while they weren't ready and didn't really want a third child, they took him in anyway because it was the right thing to do. The first two to three months were hard. Everyone was transitioning to having another body in the house. But, things settled down soon and everyone fell into a new routine. The main reason I'm telling you this Harri, is because he's not treated differently than Padma and myself. So, even when he actually has no relation to us, bloodwise, he is my little brother. I love him just as much as Padma. Can you say the same about your relatives Harri? Did they take you in the same way and accept you as their own? Like my parents did for my little brother." Pavarti explained. During the course of her explanation, Harri's expression got more and more blank. With Pavarti's last question the indifferent wall she built up wavered at the accusation, but she stayed silent.

"I can tell by just the look on your face that you can't say the same about them. That's so wrong on so many levels, none of which are your fault. You don't deserve whatever treatment they've given you. You don't deserve their negligence. Harri, you're worth so much more than they ever could be." Pavarti implored to the girl. She had moved so that she was now kneeling in front of Harri, holding her other hand with both of hers. Hoping that her words were getting through to the other girl.

By this point Harri had tears leaking out of her eyes, not that she seemed to notice. Lavender was on Harri's other side, keeping her grip on Harri's other hand, her own eyes overflowing with tears. Hermione had moved as well; right next to Pavarti. She put on of her hands on Harri's knee, making sure to keep her touch light and soft. She knew how her friend was with touching. She'd made so much headway since their first year, but she still couldn't handle a lot of tactile contact.

"You don't have to tell us anything you don't want to Harri. But, I would like you to tell us if we're becoming too much for you okay? You said you were overwhelmed in your first year and I'm sure you still get that way sometimes. I want to help you in any way I can. And if I help you by shutting my big mouth then I will okay?" Lavender urged with a small laugh at the end, speaking just as softly as Pavarti and trying to break the tension a bit. Hermione tried to blink back her own tears at the way Lavender and Pavarti were so openly accepting of Harri. She knew that was one of Harri's deepest insecurities. That she was unlovable and unlikeable. That no one actually wanted her around.

Harri broke after that and a sob escaped her lips. Pavarti and Lavender let go of her hands when she moved them to her face. Instead, they comforted Harri in different ways. Lavender moved her arm around Harri's shoulders and pulled her into a gentle hug. Pavarti sat down on the floor in front of Harri and moved her hand to Harri's other knee, just like Hermione. Tears fell from her own eyes as she watched one of the strongest people she's ever known finally break and release all her pent up emotions.

She glanced at Hermione and could tell instantly that the girl knew everything that Harri had went through growing up. Pavarti threw her other arm around the bushy haired brunette and pulled her in for a hug too. Hermione cried almost as much as Harri. Pavarti and Lavender shared a look with each other and made silent promises. They would look out for and help these girls as best as they could this year and all the years forward. They recognized now that both girls held some of the same insecurities. And now they were finally mature enough to understand that Harri and Hermione weren't so closed off emotionally because they didn't want to be friends with Pavarti and Lavender, but they just didn't know how to be friends with them.

If Harri's whole neighborhood thought the worst of her it was a no brainer that she likely never had many friends growing up, if any at all. And Hermione was the resident bookworm. Looking back, her attitude in her first year was a dead giveaway of a lonely childhood. All four girls had matured quite a bit since first year and it was high time that they start actually interacting with one another. Pavarti's original opinions of both girls were well and thoroughly crushed. And it was about time to learn about the real Harri Potter and Hermione Granger.

"Guys, puberty sucks so much!" Harri exclaimed after they all settled down a bit and the water works had stopped. That sent everyone in fits of giggles but all three nodding their heads in rapid agreement.

That first night of Hogwarts was a turning point for the four fourth-year Gryffindors' relationship. Over the course of the first two months, they got to know each other on a deeper level. And obviously there were bumps and small fights that broke out but the tension from before that essentially cut the room in half was no longer present. Harri and Hermione, whom neither had much interest in their looks, learned to appreciate Lavender and Pavarti's advice on their appearances. Once the two were enlightened on why appearance was so important of course. In turn, Lavender and Pavarti became much more focused with their studies and their grades showed it. Because just like appearances, academics are important and can only help you in the future.

The most changed out of the four girls had to be Harri though. All three, Lavender, Pavarti and Hermione, helped her overcome some of her sensitivities and insecurities. She still didn't speak much about her childhood after the little she revealed the first night back. But that didn't discourage Pavarti or Lavender from continuing to try and help her. Harri did become more open around them with her opinions and thoughts though-this of course led to all three better understanding Harri's brand of humor.

However, Harri's luck was always on opposite extremes. She was either the unluckiest person alive or lucky to even be alive. And despite hopes for a normal year, something bad always seems to happen to her on Halloween.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

This took an emotional turn I was not expecting when I first sat down to write it. I hope I'm not making them seem too mature, but 14 and 15 are kind of like a realization age. You become a little bit more aware of your surroundings.

Sorry for those Ron fans out there; I know that he's not getting much 'screen-time' in this story. For me personally, he's never been my favorite character and I honestly don't know what goes through a teenage boy's mind so I don't think I could write him very accurately. It's just easier for me to exclude him. Again, sorry for those fans and just as a heads up, he likely won't play a big role in this fic.

I'm also sorry if anyone thinks that the characters are OOC, especially Pavarti and Lavender. I've read quite a number of stories that just write them as vapid airheads and I don't agree that they should only be portrayed as such. I think that, in this story specifically, they are just more in tune and free with their emotions than Harri and Hermione. The whole story's not done yet but just from this chapter, I think they will actually play a more supportive role for Harri than I originally thought they would. Don't you just love it when a story starts to write itself. 😊

Anyway, I'm getting off my metaphorical soapbox now, if you like this story I'm so glad to have you reading. If you'd please leave an encouraging review or critique, they are most certainly welcome. Flames, however, are unnecessary and unwelcome. As my mother always told me "if you have nothing nice to say then say nothing at all."

P.S. Sorry for the long A.N. I like discussing my writing process and choices.


	3. Picking Champions

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harry Potter; J. K. Rowling does. **A.N.** at the end.

* * *

Halloween was the worst holiday in existence, Harri decided to herself mentally. As soon as she saw the Goblet in the center of the room flare up again, she knew her year was done for. Harri had hoped, some might even have called it prayed, for an easy year this year. After the mess of her last three years at this school-and now this, her name being called from the Goblet-she knew it was hopeless. She just couldn't seem to catch a break. Fate sucked; it was as simple as that.

Dumbledore read her name off the paper and looked around the room, searching for her. Harri didn't stand though, just stared in disbelief at the once more being forced into a situation where her life was at risk. Hermione had nudged her forward after a few moments while Harri herself was still trying to process what had just happened. It woke her up from her daze and her features settled into anger. When Hermione nudged her again-ever the rule follower and authority figure worshiper-Harri turned toward her with fury in her gaze and glared.

"I didn't put my name in, I don't want anything to do with this bloody tournament. Stop trying to force me to go and accept something I didn't fucking do Hermione." Harri snapped softly at her friend in irritation. She just as soon yelled it though. Because the Great Hall was more silent than a grave yard after the fourth paper was spat from the stupid cup.

"Harri Potter!" Headmaster Dumbledore shouted this time from his place beside the Goblet with the slip of paper, that apparently had her name on it, still in his hand. His gaze met her own and she could already see the disappointment in his eyes. Harri met his eyes with her own and settled the old man with her own look of disappointment. She would have thought he knew her character by now. On what plane of existence would she ever voluntarily sign up for a tournament that could kill her? The bloody thing was known for its death toll!

"Miss Potter, I suggest you proceed into the antechamber." the Headmaster called after their short stare-off. Harri snorted and shook her head.

"Yeah, no. I wasn't anywhere near that thing the entire time it was out in the open so there's no way I put my name in the thing. I want nothing to do with this." Harri proclaimed clearly, stubbornness and determination setting her chin as she crossed her arms. Dumbledore looked shocked at her openly defying him. Considering how placating she's been the past three years she almost relished his expression. But she didn't have time to relish it.

"That being said, we need to figure out how your name was entered. So, proceed into the antechamber with the other champions." Dumbledore ordered tersely. Harri shook her head obstinately.

"I'm not a champion, they've already been selected from the three schools participating. And how do I know I won't be automatically bound to this bloody death tournament as soon as I step into that room?" Harri argued back her posture never faltering and complete defiance laced in her tone. Beside her, she could see Hermione stare at her slack-jawed. Probably for having the audacity to argue with a teacher, much less the Headmaster of their school. Dumbledore's gaze hardened but before he could say anything Bartemius Crouch, the Ministry representative of the Tournament, caught Harri's attention out of the corner of her eye. He was shaking his head, his face was as pale as the ghosts floating around.

"As soon as your name was emitted from the Goblet of Fire you were bound to the TriWizard Tournament Miss Potter." Crouch announced and Harri's previous indignation shattered into a million pieces. She held her outside appearance together as best as she could. She didn't want to give any indication that she was hopelessly terrified at this new development. Her tormentors, Malfoy and his cronies, would exploit her smallest weakness. If she showed how terrified she was at this occurrence she would never hear the end of it. Malfoy was annoying like that. It was a very fine line she had to balance. She had to convey her innocence and defiance while at the same time not show her fear or worry with her situation.

"I'm a minor, contracts are void unless my guardians accept." Harri argued helplessly, looking and hoping for a way out of this. She doesn't want this. Why didn't they understand? Why were they trying to force her into this? "Right?" she demanded after the silence and the almost apologetic look Crouch gave her. It was then she knew how deep she was. If even the person in charge of the tournament didn't look hopeful, there likely wasn't any hope for her getting out of it.

"Potter, come dear. We will discuss everything in the chamber." Professor McGonagall requests softly gesturing for her. Harri wants to fight, she wants to protest. She sits in indecision for only one moment before sighing heavily. Her shoulders visibly slump in defeat. Her eyes closed tightly to hold off the tears of frustration. She stands shakily and walks over to her Head of House, who puts an arm around her shoulders to try and offer comfort.

But Harri can hear the whispers already. Looks of outrage and anger, some pity, greet her as she walks down the way with Professor McGonagall. It was going to be second year all over again, with the whole school hating her. She could feel it. She chanced a glance back to her friends. Neville looked at her with worry, Hermione wore a face conflicted with disbelief and panic; it was Ron's however that had her almost crumbling. Her first ever friend, the boy who stood between her and who they thought was a crazy murderer just last year, was glaring at her with such a look of jealousy and anger and hate she almost tripped over her own feet in surprise because of it. She looked away quickly, forcing herself to put her friends and her own feelings to the back of her mind. She couldn't think of them now; she could figure them out later. She had to focus only on what was going on _now_. Only the present situation was important.

McGonagall supported her the entire way to the antechamber. Once they were out of the prying eyes of the students and other teachers her professor offered her empty platitudes and encouragement. Harri appreciate the sentiment but knew better. She would get the backlash from this. It honestly didn't even matter if they did end up getting her out of competing. The damage was done. No one would ever believe that she didn't actually put her name in the Goblet. People couldn't seem to help but think the absolute worst of her.

"Professor, I appreciate what you're trying to do but we both know that regardless of the outcome of our talk in the antechamber no one will actually believe me. It will be second year all over again. Could . . . um, could I come to you if I need to?" Harri asked after voicing her thoughts.

"My dear, you always could. I've seemed to have failed you utterly already if you didn't feel like you could come to me before. You should be able to come to any of the teachers in this school. I know you will never willing go to Severus but Professors Flitwick and Sprout will always be available to help you in anyway. I need to know you understand that." Professor McGonagall implored the young girl. She'd stopped walking and placed both her hands on Harri's shoulders. Harri could see the sincerity in the older woman's eyes. She nodded to her professor in understanding and McGonagall squeezed her shoulders before letting go. Once again placing a comforting arm around her and guiding her to the room that the champions were waiting in. As they opened the door the three Triwizard Champions' heads swivelled to the two witches.

"Professor? Harri? Is something wrong?" Cedric questioned when he recognized them. He moved toward them and met them in the middle of the room and glancing at both females curiously.

"Terribly wrong. Horrifically wrong actually" Harri answered hugging her arms around herself tighter as she stood awkwardly next to her Professor. She didn't meet anyone's eyes in the room as the three champions each gave her varying looks.

"What happened?" Cedric asked gravely, looking from Professor McGonagall and then to Harri again. The longer the two stayed in silence the more he worried.

"Someone's trying to kill me. . . again. My name came out of the cup." Harri all but whispered since he was standing next to them. Merlin, she hopped Cedric believed her. That he didn't resent her for what happened; accuse her of stealing a spotlight that was rightfully his.

She actually really liked him, a lot more than she'd originally thought she would. They'd found time since the start of term to meet up and hang out. She enjoyed talking with Cedric; he had such a different way of viewing the world. He helped her out and explained aspects of the wizarding world and society that she didn't understand. She didn't want to lose their tenuous friendship. She chanced a glance up, to assess his expression, but the doors crashed open and chaos ensued.

All three headmasters were arguing, Barty Crouch chimed his two sense every so often and exasperated things further. Severus and Professor Moody trailed along behind them, taking in the arguments. Everyone was rushing into the room, heading right toward Harri and McGonagall.

"It is obvious that she cheated and is lying!" Madame Maxime exclaimed angrily directing her glare full force at Harri. The girl shrunk more into herself at the accusation, rubbing her own upper arms in self-comfort and looking down at the floor. So that she wouldn't have to meet the accusation in everyone's eyes head on.

"Headmistress Maxime have care of how you speak. You do not know Miss Potter but _I_ do, she does not lie. For the last three years I've taught her she has never been anything but truthful, even at her own expense. And just so you know Miss Potter indeed stayed as far away from the Goblet the entire time it was accepting contestants. She was in the library the entire day then infirmary the entire night. I myself was with her in the library and I'm certain Madame Pomfrey would testify Miss Potter's whereabouts as well. Would you like to insult my honor as well now?" McGonagall's Scottish boage was out in full force as she defended her cub. Harri gave her Head of House a grateful look over her glasses and snuck a look at the other school's headmistress. The big lady did not seem to like the dressing down her head of house just gave her. Harri couldn't care less about her though. The big lady's opinion doesn't matter to her. She was just another person, on the very long list of people, that automatically thought the worst of her.

"The fact remains however that Miss Potter is a contestant and fourth Champion for the Triwizard Tournament." Barty Crouch interrupted the two witches' stare down. Everyone's eyes moved to Mr. Crouch and Harri's narrowed at the man.

"How can this even be possible? I didn't enter, how does the stupid cup even know it's me that is bound, shouldn't the magical contract be for whomever put my name into it, not what a slip of paper says? How can an inanimate object read or determine my worth from just my name?" Harri demanded, angry all over again at the hopeless situation she was in. Mr. Crouch looked at her with a sour look.

"It is bound to the name Miss Potter."

"How? Shouldn't there be a recall or something? Obviously something's happened to the stupid thing , it called four names in an event for three people. How does that even work with the physical contract? The contract itself should only be for three people-"

"Someone used a powerful confundus on the goblet and wrote your name and under it a fourth school so that you would be chosen." Professor Moody interrupted gruffly and Harri stared at him in irritation. It was like he wanted there to be more reason for her to have to compete.

"Okay, but the actual physical contract for the _Tri_wizard Tournament. How is that even still in effect? There are four competitors." Harri insisted. There had to be a loophole. Some way for a person to forfeit without loving their magic. Nothing is faultless.

"I've had enough of this petty squabbling, Miss Potter, you are apart of this tournament; you are in a magically binding contract-to not compete will mean the loss of your magic." Mr. Crouch stated finally. Harri clammed up and shrunk in on herself once more at the glare he gave her. Her returning anger was short lived, drying up and running off with the limited confidence she attained recently. There was only so much defiance she could muster, only so much confidence she could show. Professor McGonagall put a comforting arm on her shoulder again and gave Mr. Crouch a glare of her own. It was very effective if Mr. Crouch's about face out of the room was anything to say about it.

The other contestants were herded out of the room by their respective headmasters and Harri couldn't exactly read their expressions. Fleur Delacour looked conflicted, feeling indignant that Harri was now a part of the tournament but also confused by what she'd heard and observed from the younger girl herself. Viktor Krum didn't have any expression on his face as he walked by and was ushered out of the room by Karkaroff. Harri missed the backward glance in her direction as Krum left out the door. Cedric was the worst though, since she knew him. He didn't seem to know what to think either and after everything Harri had shared with him about her life at Hogwarts in her years past. Add in the time they'd spent together this year alone, she thought he knew her a bit better than the average student, thought he was her friend.

He looked conflicted as he glanced between her, Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore. Harri looked up at him, earnestly and hoping beyond hope that he believed her. After several moments of Cedric still looking conflicted, Harri's temper got the better of her and her features fell into a glare, settling on him.

"Fine then" Harri huffed to Cedric, her temper getting the better of her, and stormed out of the chamber. She stewed in her disappointment and anger with him as she left. She should be used to it by now; constant disappointment. People were always disappointing her.

Since no one followed her out she assumed Professor McGonagall was chewing the headmaster a new one. She wandered the halls, struggling to get her emotions under control and settle her temper. She didn't know what awaited her in Gryffindor Common Room but she doubted it was anything good. And she wasn't ready to face any more accusation or scorn. She wasn't ready to face anything, good or bad, right now. She was so sick and tired of being in these situations. It was sad to think that she was just expecting them now.

She met with no other students as she walked. She didn't have the map with her this time but she'd studied it so often that she didn't need to get around the castle anymore anyway. Its most useful aspect was in telling her where others were. She, Fred, George and Lee Jordan all knew Hogwarts far better than any other student, probably better than even the teachers. Lost in her thoughts, she made her way up to the Astronomy tower. She kept her ears open for anyone that might intercept her and asked portraits kindly if they'd seen anyone else come or go recently. Most answered her too, they enjoyed the odd conversation students would gift them with. Harri had been so fascinated by the lifelike paintings that in her free time you could usually find her just talking to them.

Once she was at the top of the tower she did nothing but lean against the railing and stared off into the distance. Her gaze directed toward the Forbidden Forest but she wasn't really looking or watching for anything-another one of her pastimes, watching the Forest. She stayed there for hours, processing everything that she could remember. Everything that happened tonight and the night before.

She had to be prepared for the scorn and stares and outright hate that would rear its head tomorrow when morning broke. She was under no impression that people would take her side or believe her. She also had to make sure that those simple-minded idiots that turned on her at the drop of a had didn't know their scorn hurt her. Because it was going to hurt being so disliked again. Last year, despite being supposedly 'hunted' by Sirius, was an easier year for her. She'd had the opportunity to learn more about some of her classmates. She even became tentative friends with some of her year-mates in other houses. That was all in the wind now though, she had to expect the worst because to even hope a little bit would be crushing when she was proved wrong. She'd learned that lesson well growing up with her relatives.

She had to be better though. She had to be a better person so that when, if, they finally woke up from their stupidity they knew that it was only them that were in the wrong. That lesson, she'd learned from Second year here. She had to be nothing but respectful and polite, even when they said things that would hurt her. She knew that her temper would sometimes get the better of her though and that she might not always be nice, might snap back or defend herself, but she will never start anything. Only finish it. She couldn't succumb to their level. Making a promise to herself as she took one more deep breath of fresh air, she promised to be better.

As she made her way back to Gryffindor Tower on silent feet, she mused to herself her earlier thought at the start of this mess; Halloween was the absolute worst holiday in existence.

* * *

**NOTE: **

I hope everyone reading has enjoyed this chapter. If you'd please leave an encouraging review or critique, they are most certainly welcome. Flames, however, are unnecessary and unwelcome. If you have nothing nice to say then it is best to say nothing at all. :)


	4. Weighing of the Wands

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harry Potter; J. K. Rowling does. **A.N.** at the end.

* * *

"As if the man didn't hate me enough. It had to be his stupid class that was interrupted." Harri grumbled as she stormed into the room where the other champions were. Why they were being pulled out of lessons, Harri had no idea.

"Is everything alright there?" Cedric's voice asked hesitantly. Harri's irritated gaze fell on the last person she wanted to see or speak to. It seemed that he'd finally gotten his head out of his arse. She still wasn't sure if she could trust him as easily as she did before. But, she was fairly low on friends and people that were willing to speak kindly to her at the moment.

"No. I didn't think it was possible but I've just incurred more of Snape's wrath," she answered sarcastically rolling her eyes. It was well known throughout the school that Snape hated the mere mention of her name.

"I thought you incurred his wrath with anything you do, even breathing?" Cedric questioned back. He seemed just as hesitant to speak to her.

"Existing actually." Harri corrected then continued, "Hence, I didn't think it was possible for me to have incurred it more but, surprise! I've managed the impossible yet again. Apparently, nothing life threatening is impossible when your last name is Potter." Harri grumbled and crossed her arms. She was definitely _not_ pouting as she looked out of the window closest to her; wishing to be anywhere else, preferably flying since that always cleared her head. She heard a feminine giggle and glanced briefly at Fleur, at least someone was enjoying themselves. Harri gave her a small smile and a nod as a greeting. The French Witch replied in kind.

"Great flying weather," Cedric announced suddenly and Harri looked up at him puzzled at the random announcement.

"Subtle change of conversation Diggory. Really, O plus level work." Harri said bluntly and enjoyed the way Cedric blushed before continuing. "But yes it is. I was just thinking that myself honestly."

"I don't think there will be time this year to really fly though. With the tournament and everything." he conversed.

"There's always time for a fly, it doesn't have to always be about Quidditch. Don't turn into another Wood." Harri commented back with a shrug. At her last comment, Cedric laughed a bit and shook his head.

"I don't think anyone can be as obsessed as him." he denied and Harri gave him an unimpressed look.

"You haven't heard Ron's rants about the Cannons, count yourself lucky." she deadpanned with another roll of her eyes skyward. She heard a snort of disbelief.

"Who vould root vor Cannons?" a very rough and deeply accented voice questioned, disgust in his tone. Harri's lips twisted when she saw Krum's face.

"My former best mate. I'm fairly certain that his twin brothers accidentally dropped him on his head once or twice. It's the only reason I could think of that would make him follow that shit team." Harri replied back lightly, a small smile on her face as she spoke. Krum seemed to be struggling with keeping his one features neutral. If she was reading his poster and facial cues correctly he seemed to be amused with her statement.

"You like Quidditch?" he asked

"I like flying more, but Quidditch is great fun too," Harri replied simp[ly. It was Cedric's turn to snort this time.

"Says the youngest Seeker in over a century who has caught the snitch in every game she's played in since her first game." Cedric scoffed and teased. Harri rolled her eyes at the older boy but the small smile she was sporting from speaking with Viktor grew just a bit at the bantering. She missed bantering with the Hufflepuff. He was a great conversationalist.

"Except for the one against you." she quipped and it was his turn to roll his eyes.

"We've been over this already, unfair circumstances." he chided.

"Unfair?" Victor said in confusion as he watched the two. It looked like he was struggling a bit to keep up with their conversation. By this time both he and Fleur had moved closer to the two Hogwarts students. Harri looked at the Bulgarian sheepishly.

"Dementors crashed the game and Harri was attacked. She fell off her broom and fell from almost 100 feet up." Cedric informed the two. Both witch and wizard's eyes widened at the omission and looked toward the young fourth year.

"Yeah, they totally sucked the fun out of that game," Harri added nodding as if dementors attacking someone during a quidditch match and almost dying was an everyday occurrence.

"Please stop making puns out of your life and death situations." Cedric requested with an exasperated smile as if he was used to it. At this point, he had to be desensitized by her comments. Both Viktor and Fleur looked back and forth between the two in disbelief, probably waiting for either to deny it as some sick joke or something.

"If I can't make fun of them then I'd be a crying, blubbering mess Cedric. I don't want to be a crying blubbering mess. Thanks" Harri quipped back sardonically. She'd crossed her arms around her torso again. Uncomfortable with where the conversation was going. She was not close enough with Cedric to talk about her crippling self-worth or lack of it.

"Excuse moi, did you say situations? As in plural?" Fleur questioned with wide eyes. Harri's attention turned to the French witch and she grimaced.

Neither Cedric nor Harri could actually reply however because the door to the empty classroom the champions were in burst open and in walked a woman in acid green robes wearing cat-eye glasses on the tip of her nose. A frumpy male with a camera around his neck following along behind her. The woman glanced around with a predatory like stare and once the four champions were within her sight she bared her teeth in a vicious grin.

"What a vision! The four Champions conversing, making friends with one another. Truly a sight." She exclaimed and instantly Harri's previously light and happy expression fell. She did not like the vibe this woman gave off. She shifted slightly so that she was standing a bit more behind the three older students. They should be in the spotlight before her anyway.

"Hello all, I'm Rita Skeeter. I write for the Daily Prophet. But of course, you all know that it's you that we don't know." She introduced herself as she moved further into the room and shook everyone's hands elbowing Fleur a bit so that she could shake Harri's hand. Both female students scowled at the woman "So, who would like to share their story?" She asked but didn't give anyone a chance to even open their mouths. She started spouting out of her own again. Harri's gaze was caught on the red lipstick that was smudged on her front teeth.

"Alright, well we'll start with the youngest," Skeeter announced, then the vile woman budged the older students out of her way once more to grab at Harri's elbow. Harri's eyes widened as she was pulled away. She tensed when she realized what was happening and resisted the foul woman trying to pull her further away from the group. Skeeter was stronger than she looked though because she was able to tug Harri a ways away before the young fourth year planted her feet and shoved her weight in the opposite direction.

"Ah, yeah pass. I'm a minor and refuse to have an interview without my guardian present." Harri announced after shocking the woman with her defiance tugging her arm away from her grasp. She winced a bit as Skeeter's fingernails scraped against the Basilisk scar on her forearm.

Sharp beady eyes found her own and tried to glare her into submission. Harri didn't budge though just stepped further away from her; back toward the three older students. They, in turn, glared at Rita and shifted around Harri. Cedric and Victor on either side of her and Fleur at her back. The French witch put a comforting hand on Harri's shoulder. Harri wasn't too worried about the sad excuse of a glare Rita directed at her. It had nothing on the glares and nasty looks Snape constantly threw her way.

"Stop being so dramatic Harri, may I call you Harri? Now follow me and it will be over in no time at all." the woman made as if to reach out and grab her again but Harri evaded her. Cedric and Victor stepped further toward the woman, putting themselves between the rabid reporter and the youngest member of their group. Harri appreciated their show of support. It meant a lot to her. Especially since this was only the first actual conversation Fleur, Victor and she had with one another. She settled Rita with a hard look of her own.

"No, you may not call me by my given name Ms. Skeeter. I don't know you and we are not even acquaintances much less friends. I refuse to have a one-on-one interview with a reporter, without my guardian or head of house present." Harri replied and repeated herself harshly.

There was no way she would be giving this woman an interview of any kind. She's read some of Skeeter's articles. Now, meeting the woman she knows that she wants as little interaction as possible with the reporter. Everyone waited with bated breath as to what Skeeter will try to do next. The scruffy photographer seeming to be enjoying the interaction immensely. He had a grin on his face he wasn't trying to hide as he observed Skeeter's irritated expression with glee.

Rita herself seemed to not know what to do either. Her mouth opened and closed repeatedly. Right as it looked like she was about to say something the officials, Bagman and Crouch, as well as the three headmasters walked in.

"Good. Everyone is here. Ms. Skeeter place yourself out of the way to document the event." Crouch ordered when he saw the woman in the middle of the room. He had no patience for the gossipmonger that called herself a reporter. Harri felt Rita's glare she was pushed off to the side of the room. The photographer was given more freedom that she was. Harri withheld her smirk and the amusement she felt. It wouldn't do to antagonize Skeeter further. Because regardless to Harri's feelings about her, Skeeter was still a reporter with the local newspaper. And people read her articles; some even seemed to take them as gospel. It wouldn't do to turn the woman into an enemy.

Ollivander was soon escorted into the room and the champions were finally told what the gathering was for. He went through each champion's wand; studied it, cast a spell or two and iterated what the wand was made out of. The entire process took less than ten minutes. Including the 'hint' that Ludo Bagman gave them about the first task. Harri was left baffled at the Ministry's lack of forethought or really their poor time management skills.

"I have a question," Harri announced and waited a moment as the conversations died down and everyone's gazes settled on her before continuing. "Since it took less than ten minutes for Mr. Ollivander to look over everyone's wands. And for Mr. Bagman to tell us nothing about the first task. Why was I taken from one of my core subject classes? Diggory, were you in the middle of class before being taken out?" She questioned the officials and Cedric blankly. She looked at the Hufflepuff briefly, saw his nod but out of the corner of her eye she saw the other champions nod in agreement as well. Ludo Bagman and Crouch blinked at her question. Ollivander gave her a mischievous look and wink before shuffling his way out of the room.

"I . . . it was arranged previously." Mr. Bagman stuttered and Harri gave him a puzzled look.

"That doesn't answer my question. I've missed all of my potions lesson for this and for the majority of the time we were waiting on all of you to get here without even knowing why we were here, to begin with. Why did you cut into my class time and irritate my professor with the interruption to his lesson? Also, why was I only informed of this today? Did anyone else get prior notice? It sure looks like we should have if there were reporters and photographers here." Harri interrogated the man, he was the one that decided to be the spokesperson for all the adults that gathered here today. And he was the first to speak up. Bagman clearly struggled to form an intelligent response to her question. Harri looked at Crouch and the various heads of school, waiting for an answer.

"You've no need to worry about marks. You're exempt from your final exams Miss Potter." Mr. Crouch replied gruffly. Harri stared at him for a long moment, just blinking at him in bafflement. Beside her Fleur's face twisted in obvious confusion and she looked toward Harri then her own Headmistress.

"That still doesn't answer my questions, Mr. Crouch. And in case any of you have forgotten, I am _fourteen. _A _fourth year_ student. I have OWLs next year so missing classes in one of my most important subjects are not something I'm okay with. Even if the professor hates my guts. Please make sure to schedule these . . . events, between classes or over the weekend in the future. I'm sure my fellow competitors will appreciate the sentiment as well." Harri replied shaking her head. She didn't wait to be dismissed from the room as she walked away. She was tired of talking with inconsiderate and illogical adults today. She was still trying to process what she'd just been subjected to as she walked away from the room; so she didn't notice the three companions following behind her.

"Very well said, Harri. I was in Charms when someone came for me." Cedric's voice broke her out of her musings and she jumped in fright. She was not prepared to hear his voice. The following grunt and scoff of agreement almost had her on the ceiling.

"Da, no one told us about meeting." Victor grumbled. Harri was still trying to catch herself from all three scaring the daylights out of her.

"We believe you, Harri. That you did not enter yourself into the tournament. And we apologize for not acknowledging it before. You have made it very plain to see that you don't want to be apart of this. You even refuse to call yourself a champion." Fleur explained softly after stopping the small group from continuing down the hall. It was empty except for themselves so there was no need to find privacy. Harri's eyebrows pulled together and she tilted her head at the French girl.

"It's cause I'm not one. It's not right for me to take that title. Hogwarts already has its champion. I'm just an unwilling participant." Harri explained with a deprecating grin and shrug of one shoulder.

"The Tournament is meant to make friends, oui? Why don't we all go spend time together? Get to know one another." Fleur suggested after a short silence between the four. Harri blinked at the idea and looked toward Cedric and Victor.

"I don't actually have any more classes for the day. I'm down for a fly if everyone else is." Cedric offered. The three older students noticed as Harri's eyes lit up at the mention of flying.

"That is good idea. Does anyone disprove?"Victor nodded along.

"I'm always down for a fly. Fleur?" Harri agreed excitedly. She hadn't been able to sneak away to fly since the beginning of the year. She looked at the French witch with a bright smile on her face, not realizing how young she looked to her three older companions.

"Sure, my broom is in my room on the carriage. Where should we meet?"

"We can just meet at the entrance to the castle closest to you two. I'm sure Victor has to get his broom as well." Cedric offered and received nods of agreement.

It took the four competitors less than fifteen minutes to meet back up and then kick into the air. Harri and Cedric decided to lead the other two on a bird's eye view of the school grounds. Cedric did most of the talking and showing but Harri would throw in sarcastic comments every now and then as well. She usually got a laugh out of Victor, exasperation from Cedric and a concerned look from Fleur. Harri learned that the two foreign Champions were easy to talk to as well. Which was a plus because the number of people that were on speaking terms with her was very limited since Halloween.

The four ended up at the Quidditch pitch and were taking turns showing off. While Fleur did not play Quidditch, she was an avid flyer. Harri wallowed in the sense of peace while she flew with the others. This was her absolute favorite thing about the magical world; hands down. She even received some great tips from Victor about seeking on a Firebolt; which was so surreal. They had fun racing around the pitch together playing an impromptu session of tag. Fleur and Cedric soon opted out when it became clear that their brooms were outclassed. So, they stayed in the middle of the pitch and supervised the two dare-devils.

Harri let the laughter bubbling up her chest explode out as she flew over Victor and tapped him on his shoulder before taking off again. Zigging and zagging the entire way to try and throw off his pursuit. She heard his deep chuckle from her right and executed a perfect sloth roll to try and evade his tag. Since she was essentially flying upside-down she tilted her handle and changed direction so that she was now in a nose-dive toward the ground. Victor was still more experienced on a broom however and was able to correct himself quickly and follow her down.

"That was very good move." Victor encouraged after he caught up with her. As they leveled off and slowed their brooms down Harri shot the professional a grin at the compliment.

"Thanks. It was real fun flying around with you guys," she replied, directing the conversation to include everyone.

"It was fun. We should do it again sometime. We should also probably head to the Great Hall for dinner though. It's about that time." Cedric agreed as he looked down at his watch. Harri was disappointed that their fun was ending but knew that it couldn't last forever anyway. The four made their way back to the school but Cedric and Harri waved goodbye to Fleur and Victor as they broke off to put away their brooms.

"You're something else you know that Harri?" Cedric commented as they trudged their way up to the castle. The girl tensed a bit but gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean?" she asked hesitantly. Regardless of the fun, they'd just had, she was still cautious of Cedric. He's shown that he tended to follow the crowd rather than come to his own conclusions.

"You're very personable and you don't even seem to realize it," Cedric explained with a grin. Harri's expression turned even more puzzled after he said that. "Fleur and Victor, they both seemed like very insular people. Before you burst into the room earlier, none of us had said a word to one another. And then after, you're there for barely two minutes all of us are engaging in conversation." he elaborated. Harri's cheeks reddened at his observation and she didn't really know what to say after it.

"I didn't do anything or act any differently than I normally do," she stated quietly.

"It's not a bad thing. I just thought you'd like to know." He replied with that lopsided grin he was famous for, to the female population of the school at least. He gave her a jaunty wave before leaving in the direction of his House's common room. Harri watched him go with a contemplative look on her face.

This was the second time someone had told her how easy it was to befriend her or how likable she was. It was a hard concept for her to understand though. For most of her life, at least the first 10 years of it, she was always told how much of a burden she was. Or how she was a freak and reminded daily how unworthy she was for even being alive; courtesy of her relatives. She's been at Hogwarts for only three years now, it was difficult to wrap her brain around the possibility that she could be likable.

Harri was lost in her thoughts as she made her way up to her House's common room. So she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings going there to drop off her broom or on her way back to the Great Hall for dinner. She finally broke out of her thoughts by the, unfortunately familiar, annoying voice of her arch nemesis.

"Hey, Potter! Steal anyone else's spotlight recently?" Malfoy taunted. Harri silently groaned at his appearance. It was so exhausting interacting with Malfoy. And she still couldn't understand what she could possibly have done to get on the boy's bad side so fiercely. Apparently snubbing his handshake and declining his offer of friendship in their first year was too much for him. So his obvious reaction translates to 'I hate your entire existence you shouldn't have the right to live because you didn't want to be my friend.' Very dramatic.

"Malfoy, honestly. Don't you have anything better to do with your time?" Harri questioned exasperated as she continued walking toward the Great Hall doors. She heard him scamper after her from his perch on a window ledge.

"But I've already used up my valuable time creating this masterpiece." he boasted and thrust a button under her nose. She went cross-eyed and fumbled to catch the thing. She gave him an irritated look before focusing on what it said. "Support Cedric Diggory The REAL Hogwarts Champion" was splayed out on the button in yellow lettering on top of a black background.

"What, do you want a pat on the head and a 'Job well done?'" Harri blankly questioned the boy. Irritation weaving through her words as she stared him down. His face pulled into a sneer and snatched the button from her hands.

"You haven't even seen the best part Potter," he added. After pinning it on he tapped the face of the button and it swirled and morphed into another saying. 'Potter Stinks' was emblazoned on the face of it now, in a disgusting green color that reminded her of vomit. "They've sold tremendously well in fact. I'm sure the entire school even has one. Besides of course your mudblood and blood traitor little friends. A job well done indeed isn't it Potter?" Malfoy grinned maliciously and waited anxiously at her reaction. But Harri learned from a young age how to hide her feelings; relatives that blamed you for every wrong thing that could ever happen did that to a child.

"How very juvenile. I'm sure your parents are proud." she scoffed and made to move around him; to try and walk through the door to the Great Hall. His face contorted in aggravation, his lips pulling into a sneer before once more blocking her way.

"And I'm sure your parents aren't. Oh wait, you'll never know because they died to get away from you," he growled then physically pushed past her, clipping his shoulder with her own so hard she had to catch herself from falling by grabbing onto the wall. He stormed off through the Great Hall doors. Leaving Harri blessedly alone outside of them. Harri was thankful for the chance to catch her breath and recover from his hateful words out of view from prying eyes. She knew that his opinions or anything that came out of his mouth were worthless; he just spewed out whatever malicious content he could think up. And she tried not to take anything he said to heart, but it still hurt.

She shifted into an out of the way corridor so that she could just collect herself after that volatile interaction with the blond git. Once she felt that she was far enough away from the doors to not be seen she put her back to a wall and slid down until she was sitting. Pulling her knees to her chest tightly she hugged them and placed her head on the tops of her knees. She forced herself to remember the promise she made to herself on Halloween night. She would be better than her tormentors and bullies. She would kill them with kindness and turn the other cheek. She wouldn't rise to the bait they waved towards her. So that when everything comes to light they'll know they were in the wrong and she did nothing to actively deserve their horrendous treatment.

It was going to be a very long year.

* * *

**A.N.**

So, first of all, I would like to apologize for the late update. Last week was very busy for me and I wasn't able to edit and upload this until now.

Secondly, thank you all who reviewed. I appreciate the words of encouragement. Also, thank you all who have followed this story. It's great to see that this story is being received well.

The next chapter is currently being edited and I hope to upload it soon as well, sometime later in the week.

Last but not least; I hope everyone reading has enjoyed this chapter. If you'd please leave an encouraging review or critique, they are most certainly welcome. Flames, however, are unnecessary and unwelcome. If you have nothing nice to say then it is best to say nothing at all. :)


	5. Harri's Warning

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harry Potter; J. K. Rowling does.

**A/N** at the end of the chapter. **WARNING**: the f-bomb drops in this chapter, just putting that out there.

* * *

"Hermione, what do you want me to say?" Harri demanded of her friend as she settled on a bench in one of the courtyards.

"I just don't understand what happened. I-"

"Ron is a git. You fancy Ron. I get it. I don't know why, but I get it. Just because I don't want to subject myself to his hateful words doesn't mean you have to stop hanging out with him too. But Hermione, he's shown his true colors and I don't think I'll ever be as good of friends with him again if we ever reconcile. The looks and the comments, I'm sick of them okay." Harri explained in exasperation.

"What? I do not fancy him. And what comments are you even talking about?" Hermione denied. Harri gave her a hard stare and shook her head in defeat. Her friend was a bit of a lost cause when she set her mind about something. It was almost impossible to sway her from it when she did. Example a) House Elves. She could not seem to fathom that the little creatures didn't see their situation as enslavement.

"Nevermind Hermione. Forget everything I said okay. I don't want to lose the only best friend I have left. I'm not going to fight with you about this." Harri told her dejectedly.

"Why are you being like this Harri, I'm just trying to understand." Hermione pleaded and the girl in question just shook her head.

"I'm done with accepting his half-apologies and overlooking his rude remarks. My sense of loyalty to my first ever friend is truly and forever shattered. His brothers know me better than he does Hermione and he doesn't like _me_. He only likes the _idea _of me. I'm beginning to think that's all he's ever liked." Harri explained to the other girl softly and Hermione didn't look as if she believed her. "Look, you don't have to believe everything I say. And I'm not making you choose between us. You can spend time with him if you want. But I'm not going to. If he's around you, just know I'm not going to stick around."

"I just don't know how it got so bad so quickly."

"Halloween happened. Again. And honestly, this has been a long time coming. Now go. I know you had plans in Hogsmeade with him." Harri ordered softly and nudged Hermione away.

"I don't want to just leave you here by yourself Harri. It's not right." Hermione tried to protest. Harri gave her a sad smile and shook her head.

"I'm a big girl Herms, I can be alone for a few hours. If I get bored, I'll go try and find the twins or Lav and Pav. Don't worry about me!" Harri told her back and nudged her once more to get her moving. Hermione gave her a weak smile and reluctantly turned to make her way to the path that would lead to Hogsmeade. Harri watched her go and made sure not to think of the slight abandonment and loss filling her chest. She didn't own Hermione. If she wanted to hang out with other people, gits included, then she could. They didn't have to be attached at the hip.

Shaking her head physically to clear her thoughts, Harri straightened in her seat and dug into her bag beside her for a pad and pencil. It was a gift Sirius had given to her over the summer. They'd exchanged letters through the Muggle post and he'd sent a sketch pad and pencils to her as a birthday gift. Setting her materials out beside her, Harri took a good look around her and settled on something to draw. There was an archway directly in front of her that led to a garden and the entrance was rather beautiful in this light. Harri lost herself in sketching the scene. Ignoring the world around her in her out of the way portion of the school. It wasn't often people came in this direction or visited the garden.

"You're really good." a familiar male voice she really didn't want to hear said softly from behind and to the left of her. She startled at the sound but was thankful that when he interrupted her he at least had the decency of scaring the daylights out of her while she was changing pencils. She looked behind her and gave Cedric an icy look.

"Diggory, what do you want?" she asked sharply as she turned back to the archway she was drawing. She did her best to ignore him as she studied the arch before looking back at her pencils. Exchanging the one she was using previously for a heavier leed. She focused her attention back on the archway once more. However, now that she knew he was there she couldn't help but keep notice of him. It was her fight or flight instincts ingrained in her by the Dursleys.

"I was just passing by and saw you. I was curious what you were doing alone out here," he responded and Harri tensed further at his flippant comment. She had her wand on her wrist but he was behind her. He would be able to hex her long before she could turn and try to defend herself.

"Sketching, now you know and can go about your business." she quipped. Trying to play off just being irritated by his presence. Not paralyzed with fear because of his stupid comment. She knew he wasn't the type to hurt her; it wasn't his style. But by drawing attention to the fact that she was alone with someone who had reason to hate her and want to hurt her just exasperated her panicked brain. He'd already shown that he didn't think for himself, just coasted along with what everyone else said or did. Not agreeing or disagreeing, just did nothing.

"I don't think you put your name in you know. I don't think I ever told you that I didn't think you cheated or lied." he pipped up after a rather long moment of silence between them. The silence that she used to calm her overactive brain. Harri stops herself mid-stroke and stares off into nothing for a second, feeling her eye twitch at the statement. Anger swelling in her chest. No, he'd never _told_ her that and he also never _told_ anyone else. Or give any indication to anyone that he believed her.

"Congratulations, you are one of like three people Diggory," she grumbled and tried to go back to sketching. She soon felt a presence settle right next to her elbow. She tensed once more. Her hand was holding the pencil so hard she was afraid it would break at any moment. Surprise, surprise; Cedric didn't seem to notice.

"I really wish you'd call me Cedric." he offered as he got comfortable right next to her and Harri couldn't fathom why. Aside from their short camaraderie before the Wand Ceremony; he hasn't spoken to her since. She thought he was avoiding her even.

"I can't. Your fan-base would have my head," she states with sarcasm lacing her words.

"Look I tried to get them to stop wearing the badges-" he started but she slapped her pencil down onto her book before turning and facing him with a look of mock-disbelief.

"Really? How long or often did you try? Are you sure you weren't speaking some dead language when you did it? Considering your best mates wear them right in front of you." Harri bit back with an eyebrow raised.

"I- Harri, they're just trying to support me." he tried to explain and she gave him a scoffed laugh.

"You know, they could support you in other ways. They don't have to bully me to do it." she rolled her eyes and shook her head minutely. Continuing before he had a chance to think up more excuses. Though his flush of embarrassment was enough to tell her that she'd made her point.

"I don't really care about the badges though, they're juvenile. Besides, I learned in second year that people in the magical world just follow along to the person proclaiming things the loudest instead of thinking for themselves. You said you believed me, about me not putting my name into the Goblet? Well thanks, but it doesn't really matter in the scheme of things. I'm still only fourteen with no support and up against of-aged competitors in a death tournament." she interrupted him and ranted. Her frustration with the tournament as a whole and specifically the knowledge she now held about the first task weighing on her mind. Stressing her out like nothing ever has before. She'd originally come out to sketch to get her mind off of the tournament.

"I wouldn't call it a death tournament," Cedric said hesitantly, clearly not knowing how to handle her in the state she was in.

"I don't care what you would call it because that's all that I see it as." Harri snapped and looked off at the scene she was trying to sketch. "'Eternal Glory' is what Professor Dumbledore said you'd receive if you win but can you actually name any of the past winners? I don't hear their names whispered in awe; even as this tournament is brought up again. Know what this event _is _known for though? The number of people dying in the tasks." she ranted.

"Well we can't all already be famous, now can we?" Cedric cut in, anger filling his voice. Harri's teeth clicked together as her jaw hardened. She narrowed her eyes at him and then turned away before packing up her bag.

"Did you write to your mum and dad about being a champion? Are they proud of you? Because the whole of Hogwarts is proud of you. I hope you know it. And I hope that you never know what it feels like to have none of it. Because that shit about fame you just threw in my face? Yeah, I would trade it entirely to have at least one of my parents to be here. Or anyone to just believe me without a doubt in their mind. Hell, to even have one full conversation with my parents. Because I'll tell you, being _fourteen_ and forced into this death tournament where everyone in this bloody school seems to want me to fail and essentially die really fucking sucks, _Cedric_." Harri told him softly, her eyes stinging with the threat of tears. She never raised her voice and spoke to him evenly up until her last sentence. She could see that he instantly regretted everything he'd said, but Harri didn't care anymore. She forced her emotions back as best as she could. He didn't deserve to see how much his comment hurt or how frustrated and terrified she was. He didn't seem to care about what she told him. It didn't stick. Once again, she felt like no one actually heard or cared about her. She finished packing up her bag and was walking away from him before pausing in indecision then glancing back at him.

"Dragons are the first task. They have one for each of us. Good Luck" she informed through gritted teeth and then walked briskly away from him. Cedric's eyes were wide when he realized everything that just happened. He messed up royally. He didn't even know how it had disintegrated so quickly either. He'd seen when her friend Hermione left her to be with the youngest Weasley son. The one that had vocally discredited Harri in front of everyone in the Great Hall. He'd just watched her for a few moments, was going to offer a compliment and leave but they started talking again. And he realized he'd missed her and she was so cold and seemed so sad. But his frustration with the Tournament got the better of him and he took it out on her. He had screwed everything up between them with one stupid comment he didn't even mean. Even after all that, she still helped him.

The utter shame he felt well up in him was palpable and overwhelming. He'd liked her and liked spending time with her. Talking with her was easy and she was funny, her wit would have him in stitches at the drop of a hat. He couldn't believe how he'd just acted. How he's been acting since Halloween. He had let his friends dictate his actions. Right in that instant, he made a promise to himself that he would be better toward her. Everything she'd just told him was only the truth. She will probably never forgive him and he knew that he screwed that up too. But he could try and help her this time. There was something he had to do that's been a long time coming.

Cedric stood from the bench Harri had left and determinedly made his way back inside the school. He subtly took notice of everyone that was wearing a badge, that smiled at him casually in a friendly way. But all he could think of now was the reactions Harri must receive from those same people. It was sickening. The next person with a badge that walked by, Cedric moved to stand in front of them.

"Hey, where did you get the badge? Do you know who made them?" he asked curiously and tried hard not to show the anger he was feeling in his voice. He must have done a pretty good job of it because the Ravenclaw he was speaking with smiled widely at him.

"Oh, I got it from one of the upper years in Ravenclaw. I'm not sure who is making them really, but I think it might be someone in Slytherin," they replied earnestly while Cedric nodded along.

"Thank and a little friendly advice; take off the badge. It's great that you want to show me support and I completely appreciate it. But I don't appreciate that you're bullying someone else in the process. Have you ever even spoken to Potter before?" Cedric asked firmly. The smile on the Ravenclaw wavered a bit and he could see the embarrassment on their face. Cedric didn't give them time to answer him, he just walked away and hoped that the person he spoke with and the people that had gathered around them started thinking about their actions. For once, he hoped the rumor mill in Hogwarts worked in top efficiency.

As he made his way to his objective, he would occasionally stop someone who was wearing a badge, especially those in his own house and asked them the same thing, give them the same advice. Just about every time he did, he got the same reaction too. It was like clockwork and it just further irritated him. Harri was right, people didn't think about what they were doing. They just followed the lead. When he finally reached his destination, he quickly knocked on the door and waited patiently for it to be answered.

"Mr. Diggory, come in, come in. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Professor Sprout questioned gently, attentively. Cedric smiled as best as he could at his Head of House but he could feel that it became more of a grimace than a smile.

"I need your help professor," Cedric announced and Hufflepuff Head gestured him inside.

"Okay, what do you need me to help you with dearie?" she asked as she sat down in her seat behind her desk and motioned for him to sit down across from her.

"It's the badges, Professor. They need to stop and the people wearing them and making them need to be punished. I appreciate the support that people are giving me as the Hogwarts Champion but this is the wrong way to go about it. It's bullying another person in the process and I can't take it anymore." Cedric stated firmly, imploring the older witch to understand him. Professor Sprout looked at him proudly but sadly at the same time.

"I know dearie, I'm so disappointed in the Badgers for their part in this bullying. I do as much as I can when I see it but it's not often, I see the other side of that badge. Unfortunately, I can only punish what I see son." she admitted and Cedric sighed disappointedly. He understood what she was saying but that wasn't good enough. The abuse Harri was going through needed to stop.

"Keep your eyes extra open around Harri, please. It's really bad for her Professor. And this shouldn't be a repeat of her second year. There's no way she put her name in the Goblet Professor." Cedric requested of his Head of House and stood to leave. He had one more place he needed to go.

"Oh, I know son. I never believed for a second the young girl would sign up for something like this. I'll watch over her when I can. Five points to Hufflepuff for looking out for others, even when they're competition." Professor Sprout said giving him a small smile. Cedric shook his head, the shame he felt earlier creeping back.

"I shouldn't be getting points for anything about this situation Professor. I said some things to her that I'm so ashamed of. And despite what I said, she still helped me. I just want to try and return the favor. And is disgusting that no one else seems to want to help her." Cedric admitted sadly and then left the office. Pomona Sprout sighed once the boy had left her office, leaning back in her chair and staring up at the ceiling.

"Twenty points to Gryffindor. For helping a fellow competitor despite personal conflict." She said and was satisfied when she felt that the castle answered and acknowledged the award. Her thoughts turned and stayed on the young Miss Potter for a while. Thinking of the girl's current predicament and her previous adventures. Sitting up after a long moment in contemplation she stood from her desk and took off in the direction of her fellow Heads of House's offices. It was past time they took action as well.

Cedric quickly set off down the hall and made his way to his House's common room. As he entered he glanced around and was satisfied with the number of people there. It wasn't the whole house but it did look like most of the upper years were present.

"Hey, can I get everyone's attention please?" Cedric called through the room and multiple heads popped up. He gave everyone a small smile as they quickly quieted down and gave him their attention.

"Okay, first off I want to thank everyone who's given me their support as the Hogwart's Champion. I appreciate it immensely and I'll never forget it." he started and nodded at everyone there. They smiled brightly up at him for his praise but he did notice some suspicious looks thrown his way. Those people that held those looks were waiting for the 'but' in his announcement. They didn't have to wait long.

"But things have to change. And they have to change immediately. I don't ever want to see anyone wearing a badge that changes to 'Potter Stinks.' Or anything that is slander towards Potter. I don't care what you personally think about her you can keep your thoughts to yourself unless someone asks you for them." Cedric stated firmly. The faces of his peers looked up at him in shock. Just as people were about to object he held his hands up to make them pause.

"Look the fact of the matter is I don't want the support from people that are bullying a fourteen-year-old girl in the process. I know Potter personally and I don't appreciate the things people from my own house are saying about her. So spread the word throughout the house, to everyone not here, that Hufflepuff will not be bullies and will not continue wearing those badges. Throw them away, burn them, I don't care, but get rid of them. Professor Sprout knows about the badges and I've already been to speak with her about it. If she catches anyone with a badge she's punishing them. Thank you for listening" Cedric said finally. He looked around at the faces of his house members and was satisfied with the shame that was coloring most of their features. There were obviously a few that didn't take his chastisement well, but he didn't care. He's earned his respect in his house, people listened to him. He knew that if he asked his housemates to stop wearing the badges that were bullying Harri, they would. He made his way toward the boys' dormitory and started going from year to year and telling anyone there the same thing he told the others in the common room.

"It took you long enough." A feminine voice said softly as soon as he finished going through the dorms and was back down in the common room. Cedric glanced over at a table that was positioned close to the male dorms. Susan Bones' face greeted him and she nodded to the seat across from her.

"Yeah, I have no excuse. Its awful of me to have taken so long to shape up. I hope I make some difference for her." he replied matching her tone. Susan nodded in agreement.

"I've already been up through the girls' dorms for you. There weren't many in there and some didn't believe me but when they came down here to verify what I told them they looked properly shameful. Everyone who doesn't listen will get what's coming to them when Potter comes into her inheritance." Susan replied with a shrug and flipped a page in the book in front of her.

"Inheritance?" Cedric said with a puzzled look on his face.

"Potters are high up on the Pureblood food chain, you know this. It doesn't matter that she's a half-blood. Her last name still means something to the old traditionals, especially in the Wizengamot. And that's not including her fame as the 'Girl-Who-Lived' even if she hasn't used it as she could." Susan explained with a smirk. Cedric blinked at the revelation and couldn't believe that he could have forgotten. No one's really spoken about the Potters for so long that he actually forgot about how old Harri's family is.

"Merlin you're right." Cedric breathed out and shook his head at the thought. "I can't believe I forgot that," he added blinking.

* * *

**A/N: **

So, Cedric has just completely screwed up. He has a very long road ahead of him if he wants to be amicable friends with Harri again. I hope no one is too angry with me for that. Also, for those who might be disappointed with Hermione just remember that she's a 15 years old girl with a crush and her two best/first friends are fighting. She's confused and going through puberty. I'm sure she'll snap out of it soon.

Thank you so much, everyone, who has reviewed and added this story to their favorites. It means a lot knowing that people like what I'm writing.

I hope everyone reading has enjoyed this chapter. If you'd please leave an encouraging review or critique, they are most certainly welcome. Flames, however, are unnecessary and unwelcome. If you have nothing nice to say then it is best to say nothing at all. :)


	6. First Task Completed

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harry Potter; J. K. Rowling does.

**Short A.N. -**I'm also going to start off by apologizing for this chapter being uploaded so late in the week. Also, I have a response for the Guest reviewer at the bottom. It's nothing bad, I just enjoy the conversations that reviews start. ;p

Anyway, on with this chapter!

* * *

Harri could not believe her luck. She also could not believe she'd just outflown a dragon. Despite being slightly injured, she figured it was a small price to pay for not being dead if she was being honest with herself. She winced reflexively as Madame Pomfrey manually tightened the wrappings around her arm. She thankfully wasn't in any pain at the moment, courtesy of Madame Pomfrey's potions of course.

"Do you know how lucky you are?" Madame Pomfrey chastised as she shuffled around Harri, twirling her wand in formations Harri's brain couldn't keep up with.

"Eh, my luck comes and goes. I was the unluckiest person alive for my name to come out of the Goblet of Fire as a fourth contestant. I was the unluckiest contestant cause I drew the deadliest dragon from the lot. But now, I'm the luckiest because, you know, I didn't die with my last ditch effort." Harri informed the Healer with a slight grin, ticking off her fingers as she went. The older woman huffed and shook her head at the girl's cheek.

"Last ditch effort? What was your first effort?" Poppy grumbled as she continued going about her business in fixing up Harri.

"I spoke to it in Parseltongue on the off chance that it could understand me. You know cause snakes and dragons can be similar, the scales and tongues and being reptiles. But, I think I just made it angrier. It shot a jet of really intense fire at me. I kind of panicked after that. I'm pretty sure my brain blocked out most of the experience though. All I really remember is a blur of wind and flames. But I didn't die so there's that accomplishment"

"Where would you even come up with that idea from. Physiologically dragons and snakes are nothing alike. Aside from being reptiles." Poppy squeaked and Harri grinned brightly at the Healer's reaction. It was funny when Poppy got worked up. She was also still feeling lightheaded from the potions she was given earlier.

"You know I'm your favorite patient Poppy. Don't kid yourself . . . wow, whatever potions you have me on are good. I can't remember the last time I didn't feel my elbow." Harri commented and looked down at her injured arm curiously. She shifted a bit and winced when her shoulder twinged in pain. "Note to self, only pain-free when I don't move, got it," Harri whispered to herself and Poppy disregarded her patient's quirks. When she was under the influence of pain potions she tended to speak anything and everything aloud. Including what should be her own innermost thoughts.

"There is no competition. Simply because I see you the most Missy. Now, I don't want to see you injured or in my Halls for another extended stay until after the Second Task. Do you hear me?" The matron ordered firmly and Harri just grinned at her again. She gave the woman a sloppy salute with her other hand-grin still firmly in place. Poppy huffed out a laugh at the girl and continued with another set of diagnostic charms. The girl was still a bit too rambally. She's purposefully scanned the girl with useless charms to bide for time. "Alright Miss Potter. You come and see me in a week's time. Keep that sling on and if you feel any pain; or if you feel like something isn't right-you come straight to me. Understood?"

"Yes Madam Pomfrey. Am I free to leave now?" Harri replied and curiously asked. The Matron nodded, reluctantly, and Harri gave her another smile. "Thanks Poppy! I hope the rest of your day is boring." Harri practically chirped as she beat a hasty retreat out of the medical tent. She heard the grumbled exasperation from the healer as she left.

She briefly thought about egging her on more but didn't want to test fate and have Madam Pomfrey come up with some stupid reason for her to stay in the healer wing. The overrated golden paperweight she procured from a dragon nest was under her arm awkwardly; since it was so bulky and she only had the use of one hand. She made her way back to the castle, taking the scenic route to avoid other students.

"Oh, Harrikins!" twin shouts sounded from somewhere behind her. She was just about to enter the doors through one of the many side entrances. She searched for the ginger-headed twins that belonged to the voices and smiled a bit at the sight of the two hauling two bulging bags on one shoulder each. They'd gotten supplies, likely for a party in Gryffindor.

"Gred, Forge; to what do I owe the pleasure?" she greeted them happily. Even though she was at odds with their younger brother, the twins were some of her favorite people ever.

"We know you're not one for crowds-"Fred began with a smile stretching his face like a Cheshire cat. Harri had to smile at his statement. They really did know her well. Much more than Ron in any case.

"But we do hope you'll show up to your own party at least."George continued with a little sigh and Harri wanted to laugh at his dramatics but was able to hold off.

"But if you don't, we have a surprise for you." they finished together perking up simultaneously and losing their faux sullen expressions. Fred pulled out a small box of different kinds of chocolates from Honeydukes. They were the variety of flavored truffles she loved. She didn't often get them though, a) because they were rather pricey and b) she didn't indulge in sweets very often. Harri smiled softly at the gesture from the two and dropped the stupid golden paperweight to throw her one good arm around them both. Or, tried to at least. She ended up hugging George more than Fred. They laughed but carefully hugged her back. Conscious of her injury and her usual shyness about physical contact.

"Thanks you two, that's really sweet of you. You didn't have to. I won't even be mad if one of them is a joke product." She chattered after snatching the box and looking at it through the clear portion of the lid. She grinned mischievously at them after her last statement. George's face fell but Fred started cracking up hysterically.

"I told you she would say that! Poor slightly dumber twin." Fred cheered once he got his breath back. Harri laughed as well and high-fived Fred while George hung his head in shame.

"Oh, uglier twin. I have been firmly put in my place. I didn't think you'd want to get turned into anything after facing a dragon. I know better now, for next time." he announced and Harri shook her head.

"Please, no. Don't jinx me. I don't want to ever face another dragon again!" she denied fiercely, shaking her head.

"Not even to visit a reserve? Charlie will be heartbroken Gred."

"Too true, too true Forge. However ever do we tell him?"

"I think he'll understand considering the traumatic experience I went through." Harri deadpanned and shifted her unuseable arm slightly to try and slip the chocolates between her body and the arm in the sling. She gripped the edge of the box in her hand, since it was her shoulder that was hurt, and held it against herself so that it wouldn't fall. Once that was done, and she knew it wasn't going anywhere, she bent down and grabbed the Golden Paperweight to lift it under her arm. It slippped through her hand where she grabbed the stupid thing and apparently opened the clasp that was there. As it dropped from her hand the egg fell away in four sections onto the ground. Her minute panic at breaking it was interrupted by a terrible screeching noise. Harri gasped at the sound and fought between wanting to shut it off and put her hands over her ears. Fred came to the rescue though since Harri was limited by one arm. He quickly closed the egg and latched it back shut.

The three of them relished the silence for a moment before bringing their eyes from the Deafening Golden Paperweight to each other. As Harri looked at the twins and they seemed as confused as she was about the noise.

"Either of you knows what kind of animal makes that kind of mating call?" Harri asked lightly, trying to break the tension. Fred and George looked at her incredulously then burst out laughing.

"Nope? Okay, thanks for the help boys. Good work." Harri continued sarcastically, only making the two laugh harder.

"No idea Harrikins. You've got your work cut out for you with that one." George announced once he was able to get breath back into his lungs. Harri's shoulders slumped a bit but she quickly shrugged it off and made grabby hands, one armed, for her paperweight.

"Give me the Deafening Overrated Golden Paperweight. I'm going to start looking through animals in the library." Harri announced. "Thanks for the chocolate and give my regards to those fickle minded housemates of ours!" she called over her shoulder with a grin as she made her way back into the castle. The twins watched her leave and shook their heads in unison.

"Gred, we best keep an extra eye on our Harrikins," George commented softly, still watching as Harri disappeared around a corner.

"Forge, that is one of the better plans you've come up with. Let's go cause some mayhem for our fickle minded housemates, shall we?" Fred said and sent his brother a roguish grin.

"We shall" George answered with an identical grin of his own. They quickly gathered the bags they were previously carried and tromped back up to the castle. All the while, their expressions never wavered.

* * *

Harri was finally making her way back to Gryffindor tower after spending a few hours in the library looking through some of the books that might help her with her egg problem. She just hopes that it helps and she's not going in the wrong direction. Her only focus on the Tournament was to survive it. She knew that she was extremely lucky with the first task, she _had_ to be prepared for the second task.

When she finally made it back to the common room, the party was still going. She tried to sneak up the staircase to the girls' dorms but apparently wasn't stealthy enough because her name was called out and a cheer went up through the room. Harri sighed in exasperation and prepared herself for the exuberance her housemates seemed to be made of. She sucked up her discomfort and smiled at the congratulations she received. Just as someone's hand was coming toward her, probably to pat her on the back or ruffle her hair, it was diverted and landed on Lavender instead. Her dorm mate squealed and glared at the person who'd essentially hit her and they backed off. Pavarti sidled up on her other side and took the Golden Paperweight burden out from under her arm to carry it for her. They buffered their housemates on either side of her as they guided her to the middle of the common room. Harri was so grateful for them. They understood her anxiousness in crowds now and generally helped out when they could. They usually walked with Hermione and herself to and from classes since the halls got rather crowded at times.

"Harrikins!" Fred and George greeted her brightly once she was in the middle of the room.

"Defeater of Dragons!" Fred announced energetically and took up a position on one side, gesturing wildly to the crowd of Gryffindors

"Snatcher of Nests!" George added and made the same motion on Harri's other side.

"We are not worthy!" they proclaimed and promptly dropped to their knees in a bow. Forever the pranksters and always out for a laugh; they instantly brightened Harri's spirits and made her feel worlds better and much more at ease.

"Thanks guys. And thanks to everyone for the well-wishes! I probably won't stay too long in your company, I'm a bit tired and I don't want to spoil your fun being a party pooper."

"What you're too good to hang out with us now?" a snide arrogant voice questioned from behind her. Harri's eye twitched and she restrained herself from physically punching the git in the face. Pavarti, who was still flanking her turned toward Cormac McLaggen with a piercing look.

"McLaggen, are you dim? She out flew a dragon and is hurt! I'm surprised she's even standing right now. Go sulk in a corner or something. Keep your comments to yourself." Pavarti snapped at the older boy. Harri had turned to face him and snip his irritating presence in the bud but the fashionable Indian beat her to it. Harri smiled at her support and bumped shoulders with her in affection.

"Thanks," she said softly but Pavarti waved it off.

"He's an idiot, don't listen to him. I'd like to see how he feels after facing a Hungarian Horntail." Lavender snapped harshly and none-too-quietly. McLaggen's face mottled in embarrassment at the two girls' remarks but twin glares from the twins shut down any retort he was about to come up with. Harri grinned at Lavender and nodded her thanks to her as well.

"We're so glad you're okay though Harri." Pavarti urged the girl and guided her to a plush couch since Harri wasn't immediately going up to the dormroom.

"Yeah, but you scared us something fierce when you hopped on your broom." Lavender agreed and with wide eyes.

"I can't believe you actually outflew it," Hermione added with a hint of scolding in her tone but Harri could hear the underlying concern. Her sudden appearance, however, Harri was not prepared for.

"You're the one that told me to keep it as a last resort," Harri grumbled after she got over her scare. Rubbing her shoulder a bit as it was starting to ache again. Hermione gave her a light glare.

"It was the last resort of at least three different plans."

"Hey, you would panic too if you had a very large and very hot jet of flames racing towards you. The only thing I remembered after Plan A was Plan G." Harri defended herself. Hermione couldn't hold her ire for long though. She soon crumpled and sat down by Harri's feet, placing a hand around her ankle and squeezing it lightly. As if making sure she was actually seeing Harri and that she was real. Cause, you know, ghosts were a thing in the magical world.

"Please don't ever do that again."

"Again with the predictive comments! Don't jinx me! I never want to come within fifteen feet of another dragon. The only reason I'm not saying I never want to see them ever again is because I know that they're some at Gringotts." Harri sputtered causing her dorm mates to laugh at her antics. Just as Harri was about to start up again she was cut off by a large yawn escaping from her own lips. Blinking a few times after a huge wave of exhaustion took over her she shook her head and looked at her roommates.

"I think that's a good indication that you're ready for bed Harri. You've had a death defying day. You deserve some rest." Hermione announced, ever the voice of reason in any given situation. Pavarti and Lavender were nodding to her in agreement and Harri knew she was outvoted. All three girls had been keeping a sharper eye on her, especially since her name came out of the blasted cup. They were all too well informed of her restless and nightmarish nights. Lavender had even suggested her having a lie down in the middle of the day once. Harri thought she was having her on at first. Midday naps would have never been tolerated by the Dursleys'. She shuddered to even think of the consequences.

"Okay, okay. I'll go lay down. No need to fret." Harri obliged and stood slowly from her seated position. She glanced around for a moment for the stupid golden paperweight but didn't see it anywhere.

"I asked Katie to put it in our dorm. You'll find the egg there." Pavarti offered when she saw Harri's curious looks.

"Deafening Golden Paperweight. Please don't call it an 'e' word, brings up bad memories." Harri corrected and requested. All three girls had amused grins on their faces as they guided Harri toward the Girl's dormitory. They were cut off from their amusement by the sound of someone clearing their voice.

"Hey, Harri." Ron started as soon as he got the four girls' attention. Harri looked at her former best friend impassively when her eyes settled on him.

"What can I do for you, Ronald?" Harri asked when it didn't look like he was going to continue. She saw him wince a bit when she said his full name.

"I wanted to apologize for what I said and how I acted. I've been a right git to you Harri and I'm sorry." He mumbled out scratching the back of his head in nervousness. Harri stared at the youngest male Weasley and sighed. He only just barely meant his apology. What Harri was trying to determine in her mind was if it was worth it to continue arguing with him. After a few moments of silence, she spoke.

"I'll forgive you. But Ron. . . I don't think we'll ever be as good of friends as we used to be. You hurt me, really hurt me. I don't know if I can trust you as I did before." Harri told him, keeping her voice low. She didn't want to air their conflicts to the whole of Gryffindor house. There weren't many people around them but they both had volatile tempers and it could easily turn into a screaming match. Ron's face reddened, in anger, embarrassment or shame Harri didn't know.

"Got it. We're good now though?" he asked with just an edge of sharpness in his tone. Harri's eyebrow twitched just slightly but she let his irritation go. She was too tired to deal with a jealous git.

"Sure," she replied tersely and turned to head up the staircase to her dorm. Like she'd already told Hermione, her loyalty to her first-ever friend was well and truly obliterated.

The next morning, Harri and her select number of friends had a great laugh for most of the day. The Weasley twins had struck the house of the lions. The individuals that vocally opposed or shunned Harri for her unwilling entry into the Goblet of Fire walked around the entire day singing everything they said and some even broke out into song and dance. Also at completely random times, their robes would suddenly change into obnoxiously colored muggle tracksuits. The Twins weren't even punished, in fact, Professor Flitwick and McGonagall had given them bonus points on their most recent exams not yet handed back for excellent charms and transfiguration work.

* * *

**A.N.**

I didn't have McGonagall and Flitwick give points to the house of Gryffindor because I wanted them to know and appreciate why the twins pulled the prank. I wanted them to understand that the House of Gryffindor didn't deserve the points because they were the ones that shunned and bullied Harri, to begin with. So I didn't want them to seem like they were rewarding the entire house for the behavior. Also, I don't think McGonagall would be the type to openly support their pranking ways.

In addition to my A.N. at the beginning of the chapter; I have been trying to upload twice a week for this story but this week just did not happen. I hope that I will have enough time to upload another chapter on Sunday but I don't know if I will be able to. I haven't completed writing it yet and I generally like to edit quite a number of times before posting. If this chapter is not as polished as my previous ones it is because I skipped a few edits. Sorry, life just sucks sometimes.

**To the Guest Reviewer: **

It has been forever since I've actually read the books so I'm basing most of my writing off of the movies. And in my personal opinion, you're completely right about the Ron X Hermione pairing not working. I also agree with you about your views on the matter. I just can't see them being happy in the long run. Especially since they nitpick so much about each other. That's not an attraction that's an irritation. Hermione needs someone who challenges her intellectually and can be a partner to her. She's too independent to be a hand-holder. And Ron, he is canonically lazy about something that is super important to Hermione. And _she_ is canonically uninterested about the things that Ron deems important. Granted they're very young in this but I just don't see what they value in life meshing as well as it could. I can honestly go on and on in a rant but I don't want to take up so much of this A.N. lol. **I would also like to point out that I mean no offense to those people who love them as a couple this is just my personal view of it.**

Cedric is troubled, just plain and simple. I have it in mind that he is just one of those people that goes with things. If it doesn't concern him then he won't really do or think much about it. He gets peer pressured and was one of the sheep of the wizarding world that didn't think for himself. He's changing though. Just slowly.

Also, thank you for the tidbit about Susan and the other Hufflepuffs! I forgot about that. I definitely want Neville to be more of a presence in the story but so far, he just hasn't made an appearance. It's coming though, I feel it. Oh, and yes, Neville does believe Harri, there was no question of that.


	7. There's a Dance Too!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harry Potter; J. K. Rowling does. A.N. at the bottom.

* * *

Harri was cursed. At this point, she should really just accept it. Literally, anything bad that could ever happen to someone, she's pretty sure she's experienced it. Parents die in front of you, done. A sixty-foot snake that literally kills you with its gaze; she faced it, killed it and even have the scar to prove it. Living embodiments of fear and terror ruining the greatest past-time in Britain almost causing your death? Yeah, they're nothing after facing down a werewolf on a full moon. And now not only did she get foisted into a tournament that was for adults only, she has to participate in every aspect. Including opening the stupid dance with her stupid date. A date!

She hates her freaking life.

Because now she has to find said stupid date to the stupid dance where she will undoubtedly make a fool of herself. A) because she can't dance. B) she has no idea how to act at this sort of thing. C) she doesn't have anything to wear to it. And D) . . . well, there wasn't currently a 'D' but she's sure that it will show itself soon. She was presently being led around by her Head of House in her empty classroom; desperately trying not to step on her feet.

"Professor, anyone I even remotely considered going with called me an attention seeking liar and wanted me to die in the first task." Harri groused as she looked down at where she placed her feet, her one good arm tensely held in her Head of House's hold. She was trying to correct problem 'A' with one of her favorite teachers.

"Potter, when will you learn to tell me these things as they happen. I can no longer punish those that did you harm now that it's been so long. I'm sure you'll find someone to attend the ball with. There is no shortage of young men who will gladly escort you. Why not ask young Mister Longbottom? You are rather close and I know for a fact that young lad would never declare you a liar or wish for your death." The Professor lightly scolded her and lifted her chin up so she wasn't staring at her feet.

"He was the first victim to teach me to dance. I still feel bad about his toes. Besides, he's already going with Ginny. He asked her because she wouldn't have had the chance to go otherwise." Harri commented, her head lowering down again to stare at her feet, concentrating on the steps. Professor McGonagall lifted her head once more by gripping her chin with her thumb and index finger.

"Eyes on your partner, not your feet. Why not, sky above I can't believe I'm suggesting this, either of the Weasley Twins?" The older woman questioned hesitantly and Harri grinned at her trepidation.

"No need to pretend with me, Professor. I know that they're a pair of your favorites." Harri teased and her professor gave her a sharp look that didn't actually have any heat behind it. And it still had nothing on a look a la Snape. "Besides, this means more to them than it would to me. They're sixth years. They should be able to take their girlfriends to a dance properly." she added with a sigh. McGonagall gave the young girl a soft, affectionate look. Her care for her friends was one of her most admirable traits. It reminded her of James very much. While most of the school and other teachers saw James' devil may care persona and arrogant disposition, she knew how much that boy cared about his friends and family. He would always put his own happiness last, same as Harri herself seems to do.

"You should be able to enjoy this event just as much as anyone else." She intoned and paused their movement. Harri gave McGonagall a grimace and shook her head.

"If I wasn't forced into dancing in front of everyone from three schools and finding a date, maybe I would enjoy it. But, I'm just riding the waves of another death-defying year at Hogwarts." Harri explained and winced as she tried to shrug her injured shoulder, forgetting that she was hurt.

"You'll have no choice but to go back to Poppy if you continue to shrug. Keep conscious of your actions." McGonagall chided softly and guided the girl over to the side of the room they were in to rest. Harri gave her a sheepish smile.

"It's a habit." she all but whispered and took the offered teacup in her hand. Minerva watched the young witch stare into her teacup and rub her finger absentmindedly along the edge. She usually tried to avoid forming close relationships with her students but Miss Potter had become her exception.

Since Harri's first year here, when she let the poor girl down so terribly after the stone fiasco, she's made sure to be there for the girl. In any way, Harri would allow her to be. She was close to her father James. She had watched the boy grow even before his Hogwarts years; and if things had been different and the past had been brighter, she would have watched the young Miss Potter grow as well. She wasn't blind, she could see the signs of a poor household on the girl. Since the child's first year she's tried at almost every meeting with Albus to be given guardianship of Harri. She had even threatened to report everything she knew to the Ministry but nothing could be done. He blocked her at every turn. He held the title of Magical Guardianship over Harri Potter, and he ruled the Ministry. So, she helps the girl in other ways. She made sure that Harri knew her door would always be open, no matter what. She'd invited the girl in her second year to weekly meetings, where she would tell her a story about her father and mother or help her with her studies. Their relationship grew and McGonagall was fiercely protective.

"There's no one you would wish to attend with?" McGonagall questioned curiously, after a bout of silence between them. Harri glanced up at her professor and made a face before shaking her head.

"No. I don't want to attend at all, to be honest. But yet again, it doesn't matter what I want or how I feel. 'It's tradition,' Bagman says," she replies with bitterness in her tone and a roll of her eyes. "Besides, it's not like I have anyone to spend Christmas with anyway. Or anyone that would want my company." Harri continued softly. McGonagall had to push back the instant anger she felt bubbling up and wanting to explode. Harri didn't react well to raised voices, they made her more skittish and panicked.

"You do have people that care about you dear. You know that you do." McGonagall urged, placing a comforting hand on the girl's forearm.

"Yeah, but I don't have anyone that's just mine. Everyone I know and who care about me has their own family or their own problems. They don't need to add in an unlucky fourteen-year-old that can't seem to get away from life-threatening situations." she replied and finished the last of her tea. She gave her professor a shy smile. "Sorry Professor, I didn't mean any of that. I have some assignments that I need to finish up. Can we continue our lessons another time?" McGonagall faced the young witch who has already confronted too much hate and death in her short life before nodding. She could tell that Harri wanted to be alone after her unintended confession.

"Of course Miss Potter. We can meet up again in two days time. If you require any help my door is always open, dear." she responded evenly and not mentioning Harri's previous statement. Harri didn't need her pity. As the young witch left the room McGonagall comforted her current inaction because she knew that Harri would be taken care of. She'd noticed the young Patil and Brown take a shine to Harri and Miss Granger. They would be able to help Harri if she needed it. They became just as fiercely protective of the young Potter as the Weasley Twins. She was proud of her lions, for watching out for one of their own.

* * *

A week later, Harri still didn't have a date and Ron was increasingly getting on her nerves. She had tried to be friends again with him after he'd, somewhat, apologized after the first task. But his comments about the Ball and the pressure he was putting further onto her was grating. He kept talking to her like she was one of his roommates. Specifically about Hermione and how it was so sad that she was lying about having a date. And that if he went without a date it wasn't so bad but 'if a girl showed up without one it was just sad.' He didn't even have the courage to ask a girl as his date. His constant condescending and snipping comments about Hermione and girls being dateless were draining. She started distancing herself from him and signaling the Twins more and more to save her from him when he became too much. They couldn't always help her because of their different years but when they could they provided her with a means to escape his oppressing presence.

She was currently reaping the benefits of one such situation. Classes were finally finished for the semester and so she was just wandering the halls in her ill-fitting muggle clothes. Considering her cousin was three times her size she was honestly surprised she could actually wear any of it without it falling straight off. She hated the rags Aunt Petunia gave for her to wear but they were better than wearing out her school uniforms. She was currently sporting a baggy and itchy sweater with a pair of jeans, both of which previously belonging to Dudley. Her aunt had refused to buy her anything of her own, regardless of being a different gender than her son.

When she was younger, it wasn't that big of a deal to her because clothes didn't matter to her then. But she was fourteen, turning fifteen next year. She's changed and she sees all the pretty blouses and dresses that Lavender and Pavarti and even Hermione wear and can't help but wish for things that would clearly distinguish her as a girl. She was tired of wearing boys clothes or being treated like a boy. As it was, the sweater she was wearing was from when they were eleven and the collar was so stretched out that it kept falling off her shoulder. She'd also hit a growth spurt and her body was forming curves boys didn't have. She'd been tempted to give money to Hermione and ask her to buy her a few things over the summer. But that was an awkward request to make firstly, and secondly, it didn't help her current situation.

"Potter, you should probably turn back towards the main parts of the castle. Or at least not venture so close to the dungeon." a smooth, even, male voice announced and broke her from her thoughts. That seemed to be happening a lot this year. Then again, she seemed to be on her own more this year than in years previous. She used to have Hermione and Ron with her everywhere she went. Looking to her left, where the voice came from, she was surprised to find one of her own year mates. One of her Slytherin year mates at that. Immediately her guard went up and she watched the boy warily. It took a few moments before she recognized him.

"Zabini . . . Right?" She questioned, wanting to be sure. The dark skinned boy nodded but didn't say anything else. Harri's lip lifted in a brief smile, hoping. "Thanks for waking me out of my trance. I can't seem to stay out of my own head," she added and looked around to get her bearings.

"I'm honestly surprised that you made it so far into the dungeons. If you go back in the opposite direction that you were walking then take a right you should recognize where you are. You're a bit deeper in the snake's territory, past the potions classroom," he explained and gestured behind her with a careless wave, it still looked graceful on him. Harri was suspicious of his help. Slytherins didn't usually give her the time of day, or want anything to do with her. She didn't want him to know that though.

"Eh, this way doesn't have as much foot traffic as some of the other corridors in the dungeons. Besides, that's a long way back. If I go a little bit further then hang a left there's a passage that will take me straight to the Entrance Hall." Harri explained, grinning and biting back a chuckle that wanted to escape at the curiosity that filled his features for an instant.

"Care to prove your statement?" He baited and Harri did release her chuckle this time.

"Only if you're offering up a favor." she bit back. Zabini blinked in surprise but otherwise, his facial features did not show anything.

"I already offered you help," he argued but she waved it off.

"Eh, those were freely given. Your loss" she shrugged lightly, her shoulder finally feeling better.

"You've already given me the directions. I could always try it for myself"

"Ah, but are you confident that it won't be tampered with? The Weasley Twins and I, hands down, know the castle the best. Even better than some of the teachers, I'd bet" she replied with a mischievous grin. It was always so much fun messing with people's heads. It was honestly one of her favorite past-times. Dudley and his gang being the easiest to mess with when she was growing up. They got rather dull after a time though. It became too easy. Zabini's eyes narrowed at her and she waited as he came to a conclusion.

"What sort of favor?" he relented and Harri forced herself not to grin victoriously.

"Something small, so long as you don't share the passage with Malfoy and his ilk you won't have to worry about it ever being boobytrapped," she replied easily like it was nothing.

"You're something else, you know that Potter?" he asked rhetorically and Harri's lips twisted a bit in distaste at that statement.

"So I've been told, we have a deal?"

"Answer me one question, no strings and we have a deal. I'll throw in a generous offering of not telling Malfoy or his ilk that you prance around the dungeons on your own." he countered and Harri thought about it.

"Sure, ask away," she responded, it wouldn't hurt to have a small Slytherin ally. And she's observed Blaise Zabini long enough to know that he was not a follower of Malfoy, or the pureblood propaganda and bigotry her spouted. She'd gestured for him to follow her as she walked down the corridor to the passage she told him about. Waiting for him to ask his question.

"What took you so long to be sorted?" he questioned randomly. Harri paused in her stride to give him a puzzled look. Why the hell would he want to know that?

"What?"

"I know you're blind Potter, but deaf too. Tut, tut" the male teased sardonically and Harri rolled her eyes but continued forward once more. Hiding the smile his comment pulled from her. It wouldn't do to encourage him, even though she liked their easy banter so far.

"The hat couldn't decide between two houses," she answered vaguely as she moved the tapestry and pressed a specific brick on the wall before said wall gave way and a doorway appeared. She gave the male a smug look before confidently walking through it. Expecting him to follow behind her. Unconsciously she flicked out her wand and lit it with a silent _Lumos_.

"Come on Potter, no need to be vague. I'm just curious and I have a thought."

"Ask no secrets and I'll tell no lies." she quipped with a grin. Not really wanting it to get out which house she almost went with.

"Potter, I swear that I won't tell anyone." Zabini intoned and that made her pause. She turned back toward him, careful to keep her wand pointed away from him. She stared into his eyes, searching for a lie but not finding one.

"Slytherin" she all but whispered, afraid of speaking it too loud. She still remembered the torment she went through in Second year. The hate and fear she had to face from people that didn't even know her. The male didn't look shocked or disgusted at her admission, he actually looked pleased.

"I knew it. Well, from one Slytherin to another your secret is safe with me."

"I'm not a Slytherin though." She responded, confusion lacing her voice.

"Maybe not to everyone. You put on a good face, but I can see the cunning and sly you try to hide. The barter you pulled for the passage was well done." he complimented and Harri recovered from her earlier confusion.

"Don't get too nice, you might make me blush."

"When should I expect this favor?" He replied ignoring her sarcastic quip. Enjoying it but ignoring it all the same. It was amusing to know that Potter wasn't fully the Gryffindor-personified that everyone assumed her to be. He could see it too. How well she would have fit in with his house. Too bad Malfoy got to her first.

"Well actually, my favor is more of a request. Where the hell am I supposed to find a dress and/or date for the stupid Yule Ball?" She questioned exasperated. Blaise looked puzzled but shook it off quickly. If this is what she called an even exchange for the passage so be it. He wouldn't be stupid enough to call attention to it.

"Dress is easy, there are shops in Hogsmeade. Date, however, you are in a pickle, aren't you? I'm actually surprised that your Weasel friend hasn't offered his own services to you. For his ten seconds of fame." Blaise said sarcastically and Harri shuddered at the thought of going to the ball with Ron.

"Weasel is definitely not an option. The misogynistic prick can go wallow in his own misery." Harri growled, still irritated with the youngest Weasley male.

"I sense gossip." Blaise perked up a bit and effectively dumbfounded Harri.

"Oh, no. please don't tell me I've just become acquaintances with a gossipmonger."

"1) do not call me that, and 2) gossip is a good information source. Unless it comes from Skeeter on a rampage. Then take it with a grain of salt." he informed her.

"Awe you didn't deny us being acquaintances. I'm so happy for us right now." Harri quipped back in a sickly sweet voice, quickly shaking off being dumbfounded with the opportunity to tease someone. The Italian rolled his eyes at her.

"I've just made friends with another Greengrass," he mumbled under his breath. Not low enough, however.

"*Gasp*, we're friends now too!? My, my Zabini you move fast don't you?" Harri teased, enjoying the banter that the male offered. It was like bantering with the twins except more sarcasm and bite and less humor.

"What have I done?" he groaned and Harri had to laugh.

"Wow, it's been a while since I've laughed like that." she got out while catching her breath. She'd had to lean against one of the walls in the passage in order to stay standing.

"Well, I'm so enthused I could be of service Heir Potter." Zabini groused sarcastically.

"Heir Potter? What?" her face scrunched in confusion but before she could really think about it Zabini waved it off.

"Go speak to Longbottom or Bones. I have another question and it has to do with the favor you asked of me." Zabini announced and stopped in their trek, Harri waved him on. Silently willing him to continue.

"What in Merlin's name are you wearing? I worry for your dress choice if this is your everyday wear," he commented. Harri's previous light mood vanished in an instant and she struggled not to hug her middle reflexively. She was already feeling pretty low about her appearance and to have it brought up like that hit her where it hurt.

"Wel,l thanks for that vote of confidence. That's just what a girl wants to hear Zabini." Harri deadpanned tonelessly, trying not to really give away how much his comment got to her. Zabini, however, was observant and he knew he'd just messed up.

"Sorry. I didn't mean anything on your character Potter." he urged and hoped she believed him. She gave him a slight glare but it wavered when she saw he actually looked apologetic. She knew that he wasn't the type to show his emotions. He veiled most of his words with sarcasm or indifference.

"Disparaging remarks aimed at me are a bit common, don't worry about it," she said sullenly and waved it off as nothing. Moving forward once more through the passageway. He didn't really know her so she couldn't really be mad at him for his comment.

"You know what? I can't take it." He announced after several minutes of awkward silence and watching the storm on her face build. He reached out to grab her shoulder, the one that was never injured, to turn her around to face him. Once he had her eyes on him, he continued, "I can read between the lines Potter. You are not poor okay. I don't know your home life when you're not at school but in the magical world, you are not a pauper. Your family has money, your name means something. Contact the goblins or verify what I said with Longbottom or Bones if you don't believe me. Just get that gloomy look off your face."

Harri stared at him for a while, taking in what he told her with confusion. She knew she had a trust vault in Gringotts but that was hardly what he could be talking about. Staring at him, trying to read his angle, Harri couldn't understand why he would say all that he did. What could be his motive?

"Gloomy look?" she asked with a weak smile, deciding not to continue thinking about it. She could examine this interaction at a later time. Zabini rolled his eyes dramatically.

"Yes, erase it from your features. Or I'll anonymously sick the Weasley twins on you."

"Too scared to do it face to face?" she bit back with a smirk full of amusement.

"I don't have a deathwish. I was part of the cause. Now, remember our agreement and wait here for a time before exiting. Some people in your house are still sulky around you. Don't need associating with me to drag your name further through the mud." He stated nodding before making his way out of the passage. He heard a faint 'thanks' as he slipped out and walked away.

As he got further away he couldn't help but think that Potter would be getting a serious wake-up call soon. He would need to inform his mother of the observations he gathered in his short time with the girl. Things were changing in Magical Britain and everything seemed to be centered on Harri Potter.

* * *

The sun was high in the sky looking down on Hogsmeade when Harri had finally had enough. She was overwhelmed, she was tired and she was just done. She didn't want to go to this stupid ball, it was a headache all on its own. Having yet to find a date for said ball and now having to find a dress overtaxed her brain and she couldn't do it anymore today. Lavender and Pavarti had squealed when she'd asked for their help in finding a dress. Harri had made a tactical error when asking for their help, while they were extremely knowledgeable in the realm of fashion they were a bit too much for simple Harri. What was originally supposed to be a fun day spent with her new friends quickly became torture for the young girl who never had a chance to shop for herself? They'd been looking for hours and every dress Harri tried on, that she thought was nice or pretty, Lavender and Pavarti replied in the negative. When they'd started giving her their choices for her it quickly became a game of 'Dress up Harri.'

Another day or time, Harri might have enjoyed their attention and enthusiasm in their goal of making her up. However, the stress of her situation was weighing too heavy on her mind to enjoy any part of her experience. She'd also come to realize that Lavender and Pavarti's personal style was completely opposite to what Harri herself liked. Thankfully she didn't lose her temper with the two girls, really only because she could see how much genuine joy they had with making her over. But, currently, she needed help from someone that wasn't as exuberant. After changing out of the last dress they suggested she tried on, into new casual clothes they helped her pick out earlier, she ushered them out of the dress shop and into the Three Broomsticks.

"Girls, I think you're a bit too much for me right now. I appreciate everything you both were doing and how excited you were but I'm overwhelmed. I need a breather from the dresses and the choices to just think. I've never done any of this before. I-"

"Oh, we're so sorry! We didn't mean to make you uncomfortable!" Lavender exclaimed, thankfully not in a very loud voice. Once she looked at the other girl, really looked, she realized how tense she was. Harri was practically curled in on herself and it was all their fault. She shared a remorseful glance with her best friend and saw the same guilt in eyes.

"We were just so excited and got carried away," Pavarti added, her tone sorrowful at how badly they'd messed up. They knew how uncomfortable Harri could get. They got too wrapped up in their own worlds and neglected the girl they were supposed to help.

"I know. I understand. Why don't we get a bite to eat since we're here? That should give me enough time to decompress." Harri suggested with a small smile. To the other two, it looked more like a grimace. They both dipped in disappointment. Not with Harri, but with themselves. They really botched up Harri's first dress shopping experience. Harri noticed their slumped shoulders and winced a bit. Knowing she was the cause, even if it might be indirectly.

"Don't beat yourselves up. I know you two are trying to help. And you have, I'm just-"

"We know, we're just disappointed in each other for making you feel uncomfortable. We wanted this to be an amazing and fun day and we botched it. Terribly." Lavender omitted with a grimace of her own.

"Any other time and I probably would have been fine. There are just too many things I'm stressing over right now." Harri confessed to the two, her tone soft so that no one near them would hear her. Lavender and Pavarti nodded in understanding and Lavender quickly stood to order food and drinks for them all. Pavarti excused herself to use the washroom and Harri was alone for now. Leaning back in her chair slowly and looking out the window, she rubbed her arms in self-comfort and stared off into space as she watched those outside go about their business. There was a layer of excitement weaved into everyone that walked by. Some people were talking excitedly with their friends, some had a bounce in their step as they walked. The holiday spirit combined with the approaching ball was enough to have everyone forget their problems and just bask in the joyous events about to take place. And Harri was so envious of their lighthearted and carefree exuberance.

"Potter," The call of her last name made her head snap to the opposite direction, looking at the person who just called her name. Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot stood before her table and she quickly gained control of her facial features, giving both girls cool looks of indifference. They were both Hufflepuffs and Harri had definitely seen the Abbot girl wearing one of the badges that Draco had circulating around for a few weeks.

"Bones, Abbot, what brings you two to my table?" She questioned lightly, making sure not to show any of the dislike swirling in her chest.

"Hannah has something to say to you, I'm just along for support." Bones announced and gave her friend a piercing look. Abbot seemed to squirm under the look. Harri lifted an eyebrow in interest at the sight. The two Hufflepuffs were in her own year. She can hardly remember a time seeing one without the other. It took quite a few moments before Abbot spoke and in the meantime, Bones' look became harder.

"I wanted to apologize for my actions. I-" Abbot said tensely then stopped. Harri waited for her to continue but after a few moments with the girl still silent, she picked up instead.

"What actions are you apologizing for?" Harri asked softly. Abbot had stood silent for so long that Harri had had the time to think back to the times she remembered not seeing Abbot and Bones together. This year when the badges came out and Abbot wore one, Bones did not. And way back in their Second year. When most of the Hufflepuff thought she was some Dark Witch for being Parselmouth. Interesting conclusions she came to.

"You know what actions I'm talking about Potter." Abbot snapped and Harri narrowed her eyes.

"If you can't even say them then how can you be remorseful?" Harri questioned lightly, making sure to keep her voice polite. She was frustrated though. What was the point of her coming up to her and apologizing? If that half-assed apology could even be considered as one. She saw Bones sigh in exasperation and knew then that it was her idea that pushed her friend to it.

"It seems that Hannah has wasted your time Potter. I want to apologize for wasting your time as well. I suggested she try to make amends with you." Bones spoke up, clearly irritated with her friend as she didn't even look at her anymore. Giving her full attention to Harri. Harri blinked at her and smiled a bit.

"I don't see why you should apologize for trying to help a friend," she admitted and saw a look of relief on Bones' face. "And please, call me Harri." she offered to her, looking directly at Bones and not her friend. Abbot seemed to dislike the fact that she was essentially being ignored now. Before she was about to speak, probably to say something none too kind. Bones stopped her and whispered something into her ear. Harri watched in amusement as Abbot's features paled considerably and she looked almost in horror at her friend. Bones' features didn't lax and she stared solemnly at her friend.

"Bones, before you leave, I have an . . . inquiry I would like to speak with you about. Alone." Harri announced before she could leave. The girl in question turned toward her, puzzled expression written all over her face, but nodded and dismissed her friend Abbot. Harri gestured to a seat opposite her and looked up at the pale girl still standing there.

"Hannah, Harri asked to speak with me in private. That means you leave. Now." Bones announced, not looking at the other girl. Abbot looked at her incredulously but seemed to deflate when her fellow Hufflepuff would not look at her. She slowly left, seeming not to really understand what had just happened.

"If you're allowing me to call you Harri, then please return the request and call me Susan," Susan announced and successfully brought Harri's gaze to her, instead of her friend leaving. Harri saw both Lavender and Pavarti over Susan's shoulder, giving her concerned looks. Harri shook her head, silently telling them she was okay. Pavarti signaled if she wanted them to wait there and she gave them a smile and nod. Her eyes settled once more on Susan Bones.

"Okay, so let's get directly to it. I ran into an acquaintance that said some things I don't really understand. He told me to verify with either you or Neville. Seeing you sparked the memory." Harri explained and paused, gathering her thoughts before she said them. "He called me Heir Potter and said that my name meant something. I have a feeling he wasn't referring to being the Girl-Who-Lived title."

Things were quiet between them as Susan stared at her for long minutes. She blinked then cursed vehemently. Harri was surprised by the girl's vocabulary but more so by how angry she sounded.

"How much do you know about your family Harri?" She questioned seriously and Harri stared at her suspiciously.

"I'm an orphan living with an aunt who hated her sister and all things magic. What do you think?" Harri replied softly but her eyes glinted in irritation. She hated it when people mentioned her family. It was an extremely sore subject for her. Especially around the holidays. Susan didn't take offense to her harsh tone and instead gave her a look of understanding.

"Got it, so nothing. I didn't know Harri and I am so sorry for not acquainting myself with you until now. But here is not the place to go into this. Can you meet me in the Library tonight after dinner? And if you can bring Neville, he should be there too. We have a lot to tell you. I also suggest you bring some parchment," Susan requested and Harri sat back in frustration. The way Susan spoke and what she requested didn't sit well with her. She had a feeling she just opened up another can of worms filled with more stress onto herself.

"Sure. I'll grab him if I can," she replied, agreeing and rolling with whatever punches this revelation Susan would give her. She ran a hand through her hair in frustration; making the braid she put this morning fall away slightly and stray hair fell around her face.

"See you then," Susan said lightly, sadly, and stood from the table. Lavender and Pavarti came back moments later with their food and drinks.

"Is everything okay Harri?" Pavarti questioned. Putting a hand on her arm lightly. Harri looked away from her hands and toward her two previously estranged roommates. It was somewhat hard for Harri to comprehend how close they all became since the start of the school year.

"Hopefully. I'll get through it whatever it is. But I'm not going to focus on it now. I still need to find a dress, but first, we need to eat." Harri replied and smiled at both of her dorm mates.

"What's your favorite color, Harri? Maybe that would be a good place to start for your dress?" Lavender questioned and quickly their conversation became lighthearted as they discussed options and styles. And even though Harri had given the two fashionistas' her attention there was still a pit in her stomach as she thought of the upcoming meeting between Susan, Neville and herself. She worried that whatever they had to tell her was just going to put another weight on her shoulders.

* * *

**A.N.**

I hope everyone reading enjoys this chapter. Originally, I wanted to update chapters twice a week because I had most of the scenes and plot for this story written down already. However, seeing as that is not working, I am going to be realistic and cut it down to once a week.

I hope everyone liked looking into a slice of Harri's life when she's consumed with problems us normal people have to face XD. Thank you, everyone, who has reviewed and favorited/followed this story. It means a lot!

Last but not least; I hope everyone reading has enjoyed this chapter. If you'd please leave an encouraging review or critique, they are most certainly welcome. Flames, however, are unnecessary and unwelcome. If you have nothing nice to say then it is best to say nothing at all. :)


	8. Revelations

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harry Potter; J. K. Rowling does. A.N. at the bottom.

* * *

"I cannot believe him!" Hermione exclaimed as she and Harri walked down Hogsmead's main road arm and arm. Harri was half-listening to her best friend rant about the current bane of her existence.

"You've said as much three times already, at least" Harri mumbled as something caught her eye in one of the storefronts. Her purpose in going to Hogsmead was still at the forefront of her mind, regardless of how much Hermione wanted to distract her. She heard the girl beside her huff in exasperation and felt the glare she sent her.

"Harri I'm serious,"

"Yes, I know you're serious. And I hate to do this but it's my turn to say it to you; I told you so. I warned you that he wasn't maturing with us and that he wasn't the same boy we became best friends with in first year. Now, will you help me pick out a gift for my savior? We can rant about Ron and his lack of emotional range with Lav and Pav tonight," At Harri's statement Hermione visibly sagged but shored herself quickly after and gave her a determined look.

"Okay, yes. I'm sorry. What were you thinking of getting him?" She questioned, her attention completely on Harri and the girl in question smiled at her best friend in relief.

"I honestly don't know. I don't know Lee as well as the twins." Harri replied deflating a bit at the confession. Hermione smiled a bit at her friend's dramatics. It was good to see her so expressive. She didn't realize until now how tightly wound Harri's been since the start of the tournament.

"You know that you don't have to give him anything for going to the ball with you right? He seemed to enjoy the time with you as much as you enjoyed it with him. You did have a good time right?" Hermione ensured and Harri nodded hurriedly.

"Yes, surprisingly and it's all because he made it fun. I was expecting to be completely miserable the entire time so I was a bit of a dud for a while. I want to make it up to him." She explained as she continued to look into a shop window.

"Do I sense a bit of a crush? I honestly am not certain." Hermione questioned lightly with a smile on her face. It would be interesting to see Harri have a crush or like someone. Harri laughed at the question and shook her head.

"No. He's great but he is definitely not interested in me," she replied with a twinkle of mischief in her eyes. Hermione scrunched her eyebrows together.

"That doesn't mean you can't have a crush on him or like him like that. You know that right Harri?" Hermione encouraged. She knew that Harri had a good many issues, it wouldn't surprise her that Harri would suppress her feelings for someone because she knew that they were spoken for already. Or didn't think she had a chance with them. Harri gave her an amused look.

"I know Hermione. That doesn't change the fact that I'm not interested in Lee. Same way I'm unlikely to feel any kind of romantic feelings for George or Fred. He did me a favor and I want to show my appreciation. He told me that he couldn't take the person he wanted to go with anyway. Would have been frowned upon." Harri waved off and grabbed her best friend's elbow to bring her into the shop she was looking into. She remembered his exuberance when they got on the subject of his announcing the Quidditch games. The store she dragged Hermione into had something that looked like recording equipment in it.

"Why did you drag us into the magical equivalent of a junk shop?" Hermione whispered to her. Harri glanced at the girl and chuckled at her obvious discomfort.

"Relax Hermione. Nothing's going to bite you."

"That's what you think, you've clearly never been on the other end of one of George and Fred's biting teacups," she grumbled and Harri laughed. She shifted the different looking phonographs around, trying to determine just by sight what the difference between them was.

"Can I help you Ladies?" an old withered voice questioned from behind the best friends. Hermione jumped in surprise but Harri glanced over her shoulder at the aged shopkeeper.

"Yes, sir, um, what exactly are the differences between these. And do any of them have the capability to record?" she questioned gesturing to the phonograph. The shopkeeper smiled at her and then went into an explanation about each one. Harri's attention was captured by one that had the potential to broadcast as well as record. It seemed like something Lee might enjoy. He talked about wanting to apply to the WWN once he was out of school and having his own recordings of the games he announced would likely work well in his favor.

"What do you think Hermione? Lee spoke about a career with the WWN. This could help him, couldn't it? And his commentary on our games is always enjoyable." Harri asked her friend's opinion on her dilemma.

"Lee and the twins would probably love it. As much as I disagree with their methods and use of their skills they do create interesting products." Hermione reluctantly admitted and Harri gave her a wicked grin.

"I'm telling them you complimented their creativity and think they're smart." Harri teased and nodded in agreement with her own statement as well as the decision to buy the phonogram.

"Don't you dare! I'll never hear the end of it. . . Harri! I'm serious!"Hermione warned as she chased after the girl. All she received in reply was a light airy laugh.

Once they finished the rest of their shopping, and Hermione swore Harri to secrecy, they made their way back to the school. It was simply too cold to really appreciate the Hogsmeade weekend like they wanted to and Harri didn't feel like being crowded in at the Three Broomsticks.

"How did you even end up going with Lee to the ball anyway? I would have thought he would have asked Katie." Hermione questioned on their way back. Harri's eyebrows scrunched together a bit, surprised that she'd never explained to Hermione already.

"Oh, he did ask her but he only wanted to go as friends, which she knew. She ended up having someone from Ravenclaw ask her to go as date-date. Fred and George heard me snap at Ron about one of his comments and had suggested he go with me since I didn't care about having a date-date and he couldn't take the person he wanted to take. It was a win-win situation honestly. Neither of us was going with complete strangers or alone. Professor McGonagall would have killed me if I showed up dateless." Harri explained and shivered at the thought of how furious her professor would have been.

"You keep saying he couldn't take the person he wanted to. I don't understand, why couldn't he take her?" Hermione questioned puzzled.

"Eh, he just wasn't able to. It's not my place to tell. The main thing is, we both got to go and enjoy the ball with no expectations of it being a 'date' date." Harri answered using air quotes around the word date. Hermione stared at her in amusement for a while but eventually shrugged and dropped the subject. If Harri wouldn't tell her something then there was no forcing her to spill. Hermione had learned her lesson on being pushy with Harri's private matters.

"How did your meeting with Neville and Susan Bones go? You seemed pretty shocked when you got back to the commons." Hermione questioned, moving on to a different subject. Harri shrugged a bit and seemed to shrink a bit.

"I'm still trying to figure out if they were telling me the truth or not. What they told me about my family . . . It doesn't seem real. More like a fairytale than anything to be honest."

"What do you mean?"

"It might be easier to tell you once I verify everything. And I want to do it myself. I do appreciate all the help you can offer but for this. . . I want to figure it out myself. Come to my own conclusions you know? And it's high time that I learn something about my family history,"

"I understand Harri. I'm here if you do need some help though. Was it something about your family's past that makes you nervous or-"

"No, nothing bad honest. Just . . . maybe too good to be true. And it will create more questions than answers the ones I've always wondered. I'll keep you posted on what I do find."Harri offered with a shy smile. Hermione grinned back at her best friend and nodded in understanding. It was another concept she had to learn how to journey. Harri was extremely independent, so much so that it oftentimes became a hindrance to her. She hated asking or accepting help, from almost anyone. But Harri had gotten better, had learned that Hermione actually wanted to help her and that it was okay to ask for help if she didn't understand something or couldn't do it alone.

"Now that I think about it. There is this book that I read recently that you might find interesting as well. If I loan it to you can you tell me what you think afterward? I know it's a strange request but I'm wondering if you come to the same conclusion that I do." Harri requested after a peaceful silence settled over them.

"Of course. I'm always up for reading something new." Hermione agreed easily with a bright smile. Harri laughed at her bookish friend.

"I have some things I want to finish up in the Library. Do you want to join me?"

"What do you need to finish? I know it's not school-related, you finished our holiday homework almost as soon as we received it." Harri asked suspiciously.

"It's something for S.P.E.W," Hermione replied with a sniff. Harri sighed in exasperation and shook her head. Hermione was like a dog and a bone when she puts her mind to something.

"Hermione, I know that you're trying to help but have you ever asked any of the house-elves if they want it? You can't shove your beliefs down other peoples' throats. No matter how hard you try." Harri questioned softly and pulling her off to a side corridor that didn't have as much foot traffic. Hermione looked offended for a split moment as she first heard the resignment in Harri's tone. However, once her words processed in her mind her expression changed to one of embarrassment.

"You haven't, have you?"

"Well, not for lack of trying. They won't come near me anymore." Hermione admitted with a blush, Harri shook her head again.

"Well come on. I'm taking you to the house-elves' sanctuary. And since you're with 'the Great Harri Potter' I'm sure they'll actually talk to you." Harri decided and grabbed her forearm, wrapping her own around it and pulling her down the corridor. She once again praised the map her father and his friends made as she twisted and turned down corridors and secret passageways, making her way to the kitchen.

"You're still in touch with Dobby? How is he? He would be a perfect elf to interview for the cause." Hermione questioned. Harri nodded but didn't comment. She just hoped that Hermione wouldn't be too reticent with her when she found out that Dobby wasn't a free elf anymore.

They reached the kitchen quickly and came in contact with next to no one on the way; for this Harri was immensely relieved. While the scornful and hate-filled looks had subsided after the first task she was still receiving unwanted attention from the rest of the student body. Moreso now after the Yule Ball. She didn't know what to do or how to react to the attention she was receiving now. It seemed as if the male population had suddenly become aware of the fact that she was in fact female after the ball. And while she had fun with Lee at the ball itself she was not having fun with the random males in the school now making eyes at her. Hell, even Malfoy had stopped his confrontational teasings after the ball. He surprisingly didn't go near her once through the entire affair, something else she was immensely grateful of since every. It must have been the dress she wore; because while she did wear the female school uniform, she almost always had a blocky sweater and her robes on as well. Harri slowed to a stop in front of the portrait of fruit, then quickly tickled the pear and pushed open the doorway that appeared. They were greeted by a cacophony one would normally find in a kitchen and seconds later greetings from many house-elves all exclaimed in their squeaky voices. Harri saw Hermione's eyes widen in shock at the amount of them.

"Harri Potter Miss! Yous comes to visit Dobby? Ands you bring Miss Grangy with yous!" the squeaky voice of her tiny floppy-eared friend cut across the rest of the sound and soon enough Dobby popped himself right in front of them. Harri smiled down at the excitable creature and nodded. He beamed at the pair.

"Can Dobby gets yous anything?" he questioned, thankfully the noise around the pair had decreased and most of the other house-elves had shuffled back to their tasks since the two witches were being taken care of.

"Sure Dobby, we just came from outside. I would love some coffee, please. Hermione would you like Dobby to get you some as well?" Harri suggested, urging her friend with a look to take Dobby's offered help. Hermione looked somewhat confused but smiled at the little elf.

"Sure Dobby, some tea would be great," Hermione responded and sat down across from Harri. She waited until Dobby popped away from them before rounding on Harri.

"How long have you known?" Hermione accused but Harri just shrugged her off.

"Since I found the kitchens in the middle of third year. Yipps makes a mean cup of Cocoa," she replied airily and looked around at the little creatures. "Hermione do me a favor and look around you. What do you see? Stop thinking so critically and just observe them unbiasedly. As if you were a muggle scientist experimenting." she requested and stared down at the other girl, really giving her no other option but to do as she says. Hermione huffed a bit and did as Harri bade. After a few moments of silence and Harri saw that Hermione's face had cleared a bit of its petulance she spoke again.

"Now, tell me what all these squeaky little creatures have in common? And I'm not talking about their physical attributes. I know they all have floppy ears, big eyes and are the size of what Hobbits would be." Harri smirked.

"You read Tolkein?" Hermione questioned surprised.

"Dudley got the first book one birthday then realized he would have to read it himself and chucked it at my head. It was mine afterward. But stop trying to misdirect the conversation and answer my question."Harri replied and nodded back to the house-elves.

"They're dressed better than Dobby was when you first met him," Hermione responded.

"Oh, way better. What else?"

"They all seem very energetic and none look as dreary as Dobby did when you first described him."

"They're all smiling Hermione. They are happy here."

"That's because they don't realize they are enslaved. They don't know any different." Hermione rounded and Harri shook her head.

"Yipps, can you come over here for a second." Harri requested. She didn't look in any specific direction, just called it out into the air. A small pop was heard by the end of their table and the house-elf in question appeared before them.

"Miss Harri Potter bes callings for Yipps?" the creature squeaked excitedly and gazed up at Harri as if she hung the moon. Harri smiled at him in amusement and nodded.

"Could you explain to my friend what being a house-elf is like? She's real curious about the bond you have." Harri requested and received enthusiastic nods in return.

"We house-elves have different responsibilities depending on the home or place we's bes. I is a Hogwarts house-elf. I is in charge of cooking the foods yous eat, I lives at Hogwarts. The bond I has with Hogwarts keeps my magic strong."

"But don't you wish for freedom? To make your own choices, to not be enslaved?" Hermione urged passionately but Yipps's eyes widened in horror and shook his head vehemently.

"I's not enslaved Miss Grangy. I is safe. Without bonds Elves will die." he exclaimed and looked nervously at Harri. She smiled encouragingly at the little creature and nodded to go on. Hermione seemed to be stumped at that explanation. "Elves lives on magic. Withouts a bond to a wizard, houses, or place Elves not live long. We's cannot lives without bonds."

"It's a symbiotic relationship, Hermione. The elves lives are sustained by a bond to a wizard, their family, or place and in turn they take care of the wizard's needs. Some old purebloods abuse the power, like Lucious Malfoy, but I know for a fact that Neville and his family have house-elves and you know as well as I do that he would never abuse his servants." Harri explained as Hermione continued to blink in shock. Harri knew that she was still processing the fact she was wrong, and that her mistake was detrimental to the health of living creatures must be a hard blow indeed. As Hermione continued to turn this revelation over in her head Harri silently thanked Yipps and motioned for him to go back to his work, making sure to give the little thing a thankful smile. Yipps' previous hesitation around Hermione was nonexistent at the little attention Harri gave her. The Elf practically bounced back to its work.

"I-I have to do more research. This. . . this doesn't make sense."

"Hermione, you have got to stop comparing Muggle life to that of Wizarding life. These societies are completely different, Wizarding culture is not the same as Muggle culture just because they live in the same place. There are some reasons for the way Wizards do things, and it's not the bull the Purebloods like to sell us about not conforming because Muggles are beneath Wizards. Go do your research, draw your own conclusions; you've got a big brain so use it." Harri suggested with a smirk. Hermione gave her an affronted look as she sipped her tea.

"I know how to research Harri." She grumbled with narrow eyes.

"You know how to research in the Muggle world. But do you really know how to research and draw conclusions in the Magical World?" Harri countered with a raised eyebrow just for Hermione's face to go blank once more. "Everything we think we know is based on a Muggle education. What do we really know about the Magical World Hermione? I know I never thought to ask about how different cultures could be. My eyes were opened when I had that meeting with Neville and Susan, in more ways than just one." Harri added with a shrug. Hermione contemplated what Harri told her, drinking her tea as she did so. After a few moments, the other witch looked up with wide eyes.

"I'm going to the library. You've got me thinks about a lot of things Harri. I don't know why I never thought about it that way before."

"Because there's no Wizarding studies class, but there is a Muggle studies. What else are us muggle-born or raised supposed to think." Harri snarked but at Hermione's unappreciative stare Harri raised her hands in surrender, rolling her eyes in the process. "Go, do your research. Let me know what you find, yea?" Harri requested. Hermione nodded her head absently, her mind already on research tactics. Harri studied her as she left, hoping that she was able to get through to her. She knew how stubborn Hermione was though. And she knew how much her bushy-haired friend hated being wrong.

She sat in the kitchens for a while after that. Contemplating everything she told Hermione. It triggered the memory of her meeting with Susan and Neville.

_Flashback:_

"_Ha-Harri, where exactly are we g-going?" Neville questioned her hesitantly as she pulled him along in the direction of the Library. Harri glanced at the extremely shy boy she was dragging along with her and winced a bit. She knows she took advantage of Neville's shyness. She stopped their journey and ushered him against the wall so that they weren't just standing in the middle of the hallway. There weren't many people walking the halls right now anyway but just in case._

"_I'm sorry I didn't really say anything in the Great Hall and just dragged you along. I need your help with something. I have a meeting with Susan Bones and she suggested that I bring you along. She made it seem important that you're there as well." Harri explained softly and made sure to look the boy in the eyes the entire time. Neville subtly stood a bit straighter at the mention of Susan._

"_Bones, Longbottom and Potter meeting. I . . . I think I might know what this is about. Let's go and meet her Harri, I think there's a lot that we have to tell you." He said slowly as if he were still fitting the pieces of the puzzle into place as she spoke. His eyes were gradually filled with a determination that Harri hadn't seen since he tried to stop Ron, Hermione and herself in first year. She smiled when she saw that look, happy that she was there to witness his next act of courage._

_They finished the rest of the walk to the library in silence. Neville seemed to be thinking deeply about what might come and Harri's mind was actually on the dress she was able to fine with Lavender and Pavarti. She was extremely pleased with the mauvy-rose colored dress they were able to find. The sheath style suited her more simplistic tastes but apparently, the way the dress was cut on her was extravagant and flashy enough for Lavender and Pavarti. She was broken from her musings when Neville beside her stopped abruptly at a table and she almost ran into it. She blushed as the two sets of eyes stared at her in confusion. She quickly shook off her embarrassment and greeted Susan pleasantly. Not long after they got their greetings out of the way Susan and Neville went straight into explaining her family history and Harri was immediately overwhelmed with the bombshells they dropped on her. She could feel how wide her eyes became and tried to keep her mouth from falling open but most of the time it just unhinged without her consent._

_After they were silent for a few moments, letting Harri process the information they just dumped into her lap she shook her head in disbelief. Her eyebrows furrowed and she stared down the two purebloods across from her._

"_So, wait . . . You're telling me my family was wizarding royalty or something?" she questioned once she could speak full sentences again. Susan's no-nonsense nod and Neville's hesitant shrug spoke volumes._

"_That's exactly what I'm telling you. Your guardians haven't told you anything about this?" Susan cut in and questioned Harri back. The girl's previous bewilderment was instantly replaced with a look of contempt._

"_Trust me, if my guardians knew about this they would have taken full advantage, not of the title but of the money I'm sure is attached to it." _

"_Why wouldn't they take advantage of the title?" Neville asked in his quiet way. Harri turned her gaze to him and sneered at the thought of her relatives._

"_I live with Muggles, my mother's sister and her husband. They hate everything to do with magic, my parents and me included. They want nothing to do with our world." she explained, the hatred she kept for her relatives bleeding out of her tone. It was Neville's turn to be confused though._

"_No, your Magical Guardian. Your muggle relatives wouldn't be able to touch anything to do with your finances or title," he replied._

"_I don't have a Magical Guardian," Harri replied with a shrug and Susan's features narrowed in suspicion._

"_Every magical child has a Magical Guardian Harri. You just don't know who yours is." Neville explained._

"_Have you contacted Gringotts yet? They should have it on file. Since your Guardian should have been taking care of the Potter estate and your Wizengamot seats." Susan spoke up curiously. Harri shook her head._

"_No, I haven't. I need to write to them I guess. Actually, can either of you help me? I don't really know what I should be asking."_

"_We're here for you now Harri. I'm sorry it took us so long to get our heads out of our asses." Susan promised and Harri shook off her apology._

"_We were kids, babies, we were all more focused on school. We shouldn't have needed to think about politics or the future like this. I don't hold it against either of you." She responded and both Neville and Susan looked at her with relief._

_End Flashback_

"Harri Potter Miss, do you needs Dobby to do anythings else?" Dobby questioned and broke her out of her revery. She looked toward the excitable house-elf and smiled at him. The little guy has been exceptionally helpful since he became her personal elf. He was so much more healthy looking too.

"I don't need anything right now, no. Have you been in touch with Snuffles?" she questioned back. She glanced around at the heads of the house-elves, trying to see if any were listening to their conversation.

"No Harri Potter Miss. It's been about four days since Dobby last checked on Snuffles."

"Why don't you bring the old dog some food and check up on how he's doing? I'm worried about him being on his own for so long," she replied, making sure that to anyone listening in it would just sound like she's talking about a pet rather than a person. Dobby performed his part expertly. The little elf bobbed his head quickly and got right to his new task. Harri finished her coffee and carried her cup and saucer to the sink where three younger-looking Elves were set about washing the dishes. They gave her wide-eyed stares as she set down the dirty dishes next to the rest of them and politely acknowledge their existence with a smile and wave goodbye. Unbeknownst to Harri, that small act of kindness and attention was the first of many instances that united the house-elves to Harri.

* * *

Weeks later and classes started up again. Harri still couldn't figure out how the Glorified Golden Paperweight was a clue. She was pulling her hair out trying to figure it out and now heard a constant ringing in her ears for her effort. She learned very quickly how to put up silencing spells around the area she was using to work on the egg. She wracked her brain but nothing was coming to her on how to solve the problem, she looked through so many books on creatures and possible languages and she still came up empty. She didn't understand what she was missing. She was taking a walk with Lavender and Pavarti before their next class, to try and clear her head.

"Hey, hey Harri! Wait up?" Cedric's voice echoed down the hall. Harri tensed between both Pavarti and Lavender when she saw the male making his way toward them; quickly wishing the girls farewell she then turned and left in the opposite direction. Walking quickly away from him. She heard him being stopped by her fellow Gryffindor girls but the Hufflepuff seemed to be determined. He caught up to her in no time and cut her off by stepping right in front of her. He'd been trying to speak with her since she told him about the first task containing a dragon in it. She'd never given him the time. She usually escaped through one of the shortcuts in the castle and gave him the slip. Or her friends in Gryffindor would run interference. But, she wasn't within the castle walls right now, and he slipped past Pavarti and Lavender. She was on the bridge that overlooked a good portion of the grounds.

She bit back a sigh and looked up at him. Waiting for him to tell her whatever it was he called her for.

"How are you?" he questioned randomly and Harri looked at him in confusion then scowled.

"Fantastic. Was that all?" she replied sarcastically and tried to move around him. He held her back though, lightly holding her arm where her elbow meets. Harri tore her arm from his grasp and backed up a few steps glaring at him harshly. He held his hands up where she could see them and gave her an apologetic smile.

"Look I'm sorry okay.-"

"There's nothing for you to be sorry for" Harri interrupted and Cedric gave her a hard look this time. Something she'd never seen on his face before and it made her pause.

"There's plenty for me to be sorry to you for. But specifically, I never repaid you for the dragons or even told you thank you. There's not a lot of ways I could repay you for that. Look, have you figured out your egg yet?" he babbled and one of Harri's eyebrows lifted in exasperation.

"My ears got tired of the screeching," she told him as an answer. He grinned a bit at her response but settled his features into something serious again.

"Do you know where the Prefect's bath is?"

"Yes," Harri replied, drawing out the 's' and taking a step back from him. Narrowing her eyes, she looked at the male suspiciously. Cedric's eyes widened in panic at her response and instantly a blush lit up his cheeks.

"I-I'm not- I would nev-" he stuttered and stumbled over his words before taking a breath to try and calm himself. Harri looked on at his fumbling, amusement lighting up her face. "The egg, you can understand what it's saying when you listen to it underwater."

"And you bathed with your egg how many times before you came to that conclusion?" Harri teased the older boy with a grin. It was still fun watching his cheeks go red. He normally seemed so composed. For Harri to be able to make him flustered was too good a thing to pass up. As she predicted his cheeks flushed red even more and he gave her an exasperated look.

"It's repayment for the dragons. Thank you, Harri, for warning me about them. Even after the terrible things I said." Cedric ignored her comment and got straight to the point. Harri's amusement died and her expression softened.

"There would have been no way that I would keep that from you. Even if I wasn't forced to participate myself." Harri offered softly. Cedric's own eyes softened and he sighed softly.

"I really am sorry. For everything that's happened or happening. I stopped talking with anyone that was wearing one of those stupid badges. I tried to get anyone wearing one punished. It's not much I know but-" Cedric told her earnestly. Harri's eyes watered a bit at the reminder; they shouldn't affect her anymore. They didn't circulate for long, but the reminder of how little people thought of her still got to her.

"I know you didn't make them Cedric. Thanks for trying, I appreciate it. I really do." Harri replied, just as softly as before. She was so tired of fighting and being angry with everyone. It just sucked so much.

"I have to get going. I have Charms in a couple of minutes." Harri told him. She hugged her books closer to her chest and smiled at him before turning again to leave.

"I'll walk you to your class. If you'd let me." Cedric offered, catching up to her as she tried to walk off. She shook her head no.

"That's not a good idea Cedric."

"Why not?"

"People aren't going to take kindly to you associating with me," Harri answered softly and continued walking to her class. She didn't want to be late.

"I'm done with letting what other people think dictate my actions, Harri. Please let me walk you to class?" He replied, keeping pace with her. Harri turned to him, glancing around the hallway with hunched shoulders as she did.

"I already told you that I don't want you to know what it feels like to not have support. If you start associating with me you might find out," she told him so quietly that he almost didn't hear her. Her demeanor shifted extremely once they were inside the castle.

"I'll take my chances. Now, what are you learning about in Charms?" Cedric said finally and guided her forward once more by placing his hand on the small of her back. She huffed lightly at his stubbornness but didn't fight him and answered him as they made their way to her Charms class.

* * *

**A.N.**

I am so sorry for the very long wait in updating this. Life seems to get in the way sometimes. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Can't lie, I struggled a bit with this one because I only had a sliver of an idea when I started this chapter. I played around with covering the Yule Ball or not but I haven't tried to retell the major points of the tasks/traditions in the original so far so I decided against it. I'll leave it to your own imagination what changes might have happened at the ball. I know for sure that _this_ time Harri wasn't stuck at a table all night being miserable. She had fun with Lee and the two red-headed pranksters. :)

We shall see what I can come up with next time. If anyone has any ideas, they'd like to throw my way I enjoy reading them. And I might incorporate them into this story if I have your permission. As always, I hope everyone reading has enjoyed this chapter. If you'd please leave an encouraging review or critique, they are most certainly welcome. Flames, however, are unnecessary and unwelcome. If you have nothing nice to say then it is best to say nothing at all. :)


	9. Issues

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harry Potter; J. K. Rowling does. **A.N.** at the bottom.

* * *

About an hour after the second task had finished and Harri was still pretty shaken from it. Both figuratively and literally; cause it was freezing outside and she was uncomfortably damp in some places. Her previous terrible experiences with water before the stupid task just worsened her fear of water. She would be eternally grateful for the gillyweed that Neville found, and for the fact that the changes made to her body with the plant pretty much instinctively taught her how to swim. If it hadn't been for that plant she really didn't know how she would have gotten through the task. She'd had enough trouble in the Prefect's bath listening to the stupid golden paperweight. She let out an involuntary shiver as she had a flashback to what happened in the lake. The grindylows dragging her down, the gillyweed's time running out, water filling her throat; she quickly squeezed her eyes shut tightly and banished the thought.

"Harri? Are you alright?" Neville's quiet voice questioned hesitantly as he sat next to her in the boat unknowingly helping to ground her. They were on their way back to the castle and Harri was squished into the middle of the boat between Neville and Hermione; not that she minded. The other girl's damp hair brushed against her shoulder as she turned her head to look at them when Neville spoke. Hermione glanced from the boy to Harri and concern drifted into her gaze as she saw how tense Harri was.

"I will be, thanks, Neville," Harri replied and shifted slightly to huddle more into the blankets wrapped around her shoulders. Neville gave her a long look but nodded eventually and let her be. Hermione didn't say anything, just reached for her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. She knew about Harri's problems with water already.

Once they were safely on land Harri was able to relax further. She gave Hermione's hand a squeeze of her own, to silently thank her, then let go of her hand. As soon as her feet touched solid earth she felt lifetimes better. It was amazing to have her feet firmly on the ground and she relished in the feeling of being able to breathe fresh air. Her lungs protested with a wet cough when she took too deep of a breath.

"Pardon, are you Miss Potter?" a lightly accented feminine voice questioned as Harri got her breath back. Harri paused comically midstep and turned toward the voice only to blink furiously at the image that greeted her. An extremely beautiful, tall, blonde woman tilted her head at the young girl. Harri quickly broke from her brief daze and nodded.

"Ah, yes ma'am. Can I help you with something?" she replied cautiously. The woman smiled and seconds later Harri was pulled into her warm embrace. Her muscles and limbs locked at the contact and it took her a few moments before she registered that the woman was saying something.

"You saved her, my little Gabrielle! Oh, thank you _chere_! How can we ever repay you!?" the woman exclaimed and pulled away a bit from Harri but didn't give her a chance to respond before pulling her into another grateful embrace. Harri was in sensory overload and couldn't speak even though she desperately wanted to. Mostly to get the woman to let go of her, even though she was really warm.

"Mama!" Fleur's panicked voice exclaimed and was suddenly beside them, prying Harri from her mother's arms. Harri gave her a stiff nod, not having the willpower to give the girl any other form of thanks. Fleur gave her an embarrassed smile and turned her attention back to her mother once more and the two devolved in fast spoken french. All the while Harri was trying to get her limbs to relax and her heart to stop pounding in her ears. It took her another moment to notice that Hermione and Neville had stopped as well and shored up on either side of her as soon as she was out of the woman's clutches.

The three Hogwarts' students watched as Fleur continued to argue with her mother; who attacked Harri with affection. As the two blondes continued to argue a male and the little girl that Harri knew to be Fleur's little sister walked up to the pair. The little girl, Gabrielle, was huddled against the male's chest and he was holding her tightly to his person. When Gabrielle's big blue eyes landed on Harri she gasped and whispered something to the male, who was likely her father. His attention was soon turned on Harri as well and the obvious relief in his own eyes matched that of Fleur's mother before she'd hugged the life out of Harri.

"Miss Potter, you have our deepest thanks for saving our youngest, Gabrielle. We are indebted to you. I am Jean-Sebastien Delacour, Fleur and Gabrielle's father. My wife Apolline, was most enthusiastically thanking you just now" he introduced himself and his family, a hint of amusement leaking in his tone. Harri's eyes widened a bit and gave him a brief smile.

"Harri Potter, it's a pleasure to meet you all. My friends beside me are Neville Longbottom and Hermione Granger. And please no, there is no debt. Anyone would do the same." she replied in kind and tried to wave off his gratitude.

"But only you did. There were two other male champions that claimed to have seen you as they collected their hostages. Yet they did not stay behind." he insisted. Harri's brow furrowed and she shrugged.

"I'm not a champion. Just an unwilling participant. The outcome of this tournament means nothing to me like it does for them." Harri denied. The male Delacour's eyes sharpened at her statement but it was his wife this time that spoke.

"Miss Potter, how old are you _chere_?" She questioned breaking off her conversation with Fleur to focus on Harri once more. Harri gave her a puzzled glance.

"Fourteen, Mrs. Delacour," she replied quietly. Both of Fleur's parents exchanged concerned glances at her answer. They knew next to nothing about what was going on with the Tournament since they were in France. And there was no mention of Harri Potter in the papers aside from her name.

"Harri did not submit her name for the tournament. Someone else did it to her and the judges said there was no way for her to get out. She was forced to compete." Fleur explained to her parents for Harri. She could see Harri's discomfort under her parent's gaze. The concern she could clearly see in their gaze was likely not what Harri would translate it as.

Since their first outing together after the wand ceremony, Fleur was able to spend bits of time with the young girl and gotten to know her better. The more time she spent with her the more she liked her. She saw Harri as another little sister; one that needed a guiding hand and womanly advice only sisters could give each other. Fleur prided herself on reading people and her observation skills. While Harri didn't speak to her on personal matters, she read between the lines. She knew that the girl has not had an easy life, to say the least. She couldn't understand how or why so many could dislike her within this school. A part of her debated on speaking to her parents about it; thinking that maybe they could do something for her. However feeble their attempts may be, Fleur wanted to help her.

Fleur saw her mother's eyes soften and her father's harden at the implications nestled within her statement. Fore if Harri did not enter herself in this tournament, who did? And why?

"Papa, can I thank Harri?" Gabrielle's tiny, hoarse, voice questioned from her father's arms, unknowingly breaking the tension gathering in the air. Jean-Sebastien looked at his youngest, who'd been glued to his side as soon as she came out of the water and smiled at her.

"Of course _mon ange_" he replied just as softly and kissed her temple before setting her down on her own feet. When her hand slipped into his own and held on tightly he squeezed her own back carefully and walked with her so that she was standing in front of the young Potter.

"Miss Harri, thank you for saving me from the water. Can I give you a hug?" Gabrielle intoned seriously and questioned the girl with big blue eyes. Harri blinked at the tiny girl but crouched down so that she was at her level.

"You're very welcome Gabrielle," Harri replied and opened her arms, somewhat hesitantly. Gabrielle dashed into her arms and wrapped her own tiny limbs around the dark haired girl.

"I won't tell anyone that you're scared of the water too. Promise." Gabrielle whispered into Harri's ear and Harri held her just a bit tighter.

"Thanks, I don't like to worry my friends," Harri whispered back and felt the little blonde nod her head. When they let go of each other Jean-Sebastien gathered Gabrielle back into his arms and Harri straightened.

"Mama, Papa, can Harri come over to our home sometime?" Gabrielle questioned innocently. Apolline's eyes practically lit up at the question and Fleur seemed very interested in the answer as well. Jean-Sebastien smiled at his girl's antics.

"That would be up to Harri's guardians and Harri herself. But your mother and I are agreeable." Jean-Sebastien answered. All three females turned wide, watery, pleading blue eyes to the green-eyed ravenette. Harri blinked and shrunk a bit at the attention.

"I-uh. I don't know if I would be allowed. My guardians don't let me do much during the summer." she stumbled over her answer.

"We can speak with them if you'd like." Apolline offered and Harri hastily shook her head.

"No!" she exclaimed and reddened in embarrassment. "That is, my guardians are Muggles. And they don't much like Magical folks," she explained softly and played with the edges of the blanket still wrapped around her figure, not meeting anyone's eyes. So, she missed the look that passed between Mr. and Mrs. Delacour. They also noticed the angry expression on Harri's female friend, Hermione.

"Well, the offer still stands. Fleur will give you our contact details so that we can keep in touch over the summer. Let us all go into the castle now. And we can all eat together before my husband, Gabrielle and I leave back to France." Apolline offered and ushered the group towards the castle once more. She could see that Harri and Hermione were shivering a bit. Apolline and Jean-Sebastien let the teenagers lead the way and set Gabrielle down when she wanted to walk with the rest of the young group. The father chuckled a bit at her antics when she wiggled her way between Harri and the young male that was with her so that she could hold Harri's hand as they walked. Neither teen seemed to mind his youngest antics though. He was grateful to see the small smile lit upon the young Potter's lips as she listened to whatever Gabrielle was telling her.

"Let us make sure that we keep in contact with the young Miss Potter. I could be reading too much into things but I did not like the way she said some things." Apolline whispered to her husband in french so that most of the group would not hear them. He nodded in agreement and wrapped one of his arms around her waist as they followed along behind the group. If their worries had any plausibility it did not bode well to the British Magical Government.

* * *

A week after the second task and Harri was being escorted to a meeting with the Minister. An unscheduled meeting that was cutting into her Potions class time, again. Apparently, the universe was trying to make Snape hate her even more if that was possible. And since it was an unscheduled meeting she didn't understand what the Minister wanted with her. The only logical conclusion she could come up with was her current media presence. With how well she's done in the first and second task, as well as her (unfortunate) celebrity status, it was a wonder he hadn't shown up sooner.

As she entered the room she glanced around at the other occupants and raised an eyebrow at the vile woman who tried to get a private interview with her at the wand weighing ceremony. Yeah, there was absolutely no way she was talking to that piece of work. She turned her gaze toward the Minister and made sure to keep her features blank. The only other person in the room beside the two Ministry workers was Hagrid who brought them into the room to begin with. Hagrid slipped out of the room as quietly as a half-giant could, leaving Harri alone with the Minister and a reporter.

"Harri Potter, what a pleasure it is to see you again. You've been doing well I'm sure?" The Minister greeted her as she fully entered the room. Harri blinked and crossed the room to sit down in one of the chairs.

"Not particularly. Where's professor McGonagall?" she answered blandly staring the Minister down with an emotionless expression. Minister Fudge was taken aback at her answer and sputtered a bit before he was able to gain control of his vocal cords once more and answer her.

"I believe that she has a class at the moment. I wanted a chance to meet with you and catch up." the minister smiled at her. Harri's eyes narrowed.

"I was in a class as well Minister . . . But that's beside the point as I'm here now. Miss Skeeter presence here is quite baffling to me." Harri snipped as politely as she could. She was irritated with the Ministry's disregard for her education.

"Well, Miss Skeeter requested a chance to interview us, Miss Potter. She's an esteemed reporter at the Daily Prophet, you know," he informed her as if it was some honor that she was being given rather than the other way around. Harri glanced at the woman who was practically salivating at the opportunity to rip Harri apart with questions. It was going to be fun bursting her bubble. Harri turned back to look at the Minister in his eyes and smiled lightly.

"I apologize for the inconvenience Minister but there seems to be a misunderstanding. According to our laws, media reporters are not allowed to question minors without their guardian present. I've told Miss Skeeter this the last time she tried to interview me. She was rather forceful in her thinking that she was above this law." she informed and was internally delighted to see the nasty woman's eyes widen at Harri's blatant rejection. The Minister fumbled a bit and she saw a tightening in his jaw.

"Miss Potter, since I am here as Minister of Magic I give Miss Skeeter permission for the interview," he informed her placatingly. Harri tilted her head at his statement and narrowed her eyes.

"Minister Fudge, regardless of your position as Minister of Magic, you do not have the authority to replace my guardian in this or any situation. That is a conflict of interest. I refuse to be interviewed without my guardian or Head of House present since while I am in school Professor McGonagall acts as my 'loco parentis.' I apologize for wasting both of your precious time but had you informed me that you wanted a meeting _and_ interview this could have been avoided. I do still have a few minutes before my next lesson. If you would like to speak with me in private Minister I'm more than willing to cooperate. But Miss Skeeter, because of her affiliation with the Daily Prophet, cannot be present for our meeting." It was Harri's turn to be placating. She turned her eyes to Rita Skeeter and resisted the urge to smirk at her expression. The shock at being denied what she wanted was such a sweet memory. It might even be enough to charge a Patronus charm.

The Minister tried prattling on for a bit; he gave her encouragement for the last task and asked her a few mundane questions about her studies and herself. She, however, stayed tight lipped and continuously turned her gaze from him to the reporter still in the room after every question. Finally, he had enough of her silence and sent Rita from the room. Harri discreetly cast a charm that would soundproof the room since both the Minister and Skeeter's back was turned. He started up the questions again and she answered as vaguely as she could. She didn't trust this man as far as she could throw him; without magic of course. Ever since the end of last year when he believed Snape over four other eye-witnesses about Sirius. It was his fault and cowardice that her Godfather was still on the run. After about ten questions she'd had enough of the niceties that he was heaping onto her. All he wanted was her support for another campaign.

"Minister, please pardon me for my bluntness but, I am the Girl-Who-Lived and proclaimed savior of the Wizarding world. I am also a fourteen year old girl being forced to participate in a tournament that was designed for of-aged-contestants. A _Ministry sanctioned_ tournament at that. I did not wish for this, I did not ask for this, I wanted _no_ part in this but here I am at _fourteen_ being forced to compete against _seventeen_ year olds." she told him slowly giving him a hard look from her seated position. She didn't raise her voice and thankfully had a hold on her temper.

"No one will believe that you didn't want this Harri." the Minister snapped at her harshly and Harri blinked at him, surprised at the venom she heard in his voice.

"What? Do you think I'm blackmailing you Minister? I'm not stupid enough to try and put your word against mine, I just want to put it into perspective for you. Do you even understand what I'm trying to say here?" Harri asked calmly. He looked visibly uncomfortable at her candor.

"I- I- well I"

"I'm going to reiterate once more Minister and maybe you'll get it then. I am _fourteen_! Forcefully volunteered to compete in three different life or death tasks that were designed to challenge people who are seventeen years old. People who have practically finished their Magical Education. I haven't even taken the O.W.L.s yet. I only have three years of magical experience on hand. Do you understand what I'm trying to say Minister?" when all she heard was silence and it didn't look like he really got what she was saying Harri sighed and looked him straight in the eyes.

"If I die in these events. It's on you. I want you to know that it is your fault. No matter how hard you try to pawn it off on someone else. It all falls back to you. You, as Minister of Magic for Wizarding Britain, okayed these events. You did nothing to better the security around the Goblet, you did nothing about my forceful participation. _You_, Minister, decided that it didn't matter if _I, _The Girl-Who-Lived, died. It's all on you." Harri said her piece to the man and then walked away and out of the room. She could practically feel him blinking incredulously at the conclusions that Harri laid out for him. She didn't even care really if he believed her or not. Because now, she's planted that seed of doubt in his mind. If anything bad happens to her in this tournament people could come to the conclusion that it was all his fault. They could essentially blame him for her death. And that would not do for the Minister's image. Harri let herself form a smirk when she heard a faint and muffled curse behind her. She sincerely hoped that this wouldn't bite her in the arse later.

* * *

Harri hadn't heard from the Ministry or any reporters since she had her conversation with Minister Fudge. And she didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. She pulled up the blanket she wrapped around her shoulders and bundled further into its warmth. She took a quick glance around the common room and pulled her focus back to her task at hand; looking over some documents that the goblins had sent her. Most of the things written went over her head but she did understand some of it. And what she did understand was boggling her mind. Her father's family was rich. Filthy rich in fact. And a Lord to boot. It made her feel like she was in a dream. That soon she would wake up and be back in her too small cupboard under the stairs.

Her gaze flickered to the letter on the little table beside her chair. The goblins had slipped it in with the rest of the statements and documents. Apparently, it was a letter from her parents and she was terrified to open it. She knew it wouldn't be anything bad, but a part of her didn't want confirmation. She could still hear her aunt and uncle's voices biting out all sorts of nasty things; foremost how worthless and unloved she was. And trying to break ten years worth of self-doubt was extremely difficult. Finally, after a few more times of reading the same page, she gave up and sucked up all the courage she had. She squeezed the other documents into the space beside her where the cushion met the frame of the plush armchair and she reached for the letter. Taking an enormous breath she popped the wax seal and reached inside for the contents. It took her a few more calming, self-encouraging, inhales before she actually unfolded the parchment and started to read the contents.

It was nothing short of magical within. Her mother and father were characters and they'd taken turns writing down their thoughts for their daughter that they loved so dearly. It was supposed to be attached to some gift for her fifteenth birthday. The day she would officially be recognized as the Potter Heiress and start to take over some of her father's responsibilities pertaining to the Potter Family. She read over the well wishes and words of love and affection countless times. It was more real now. Her parents . . . they existed. Actually existed in real life, not just in pictures or in her imagination.

And they loved her. They thought of a future for her and that made her ache so deeply in her chest. She'd thought that particular pain had gone numb when she was around seven but the longing and heartache for what could have been came back full-force. She was much more thankful now that she'd read this in the dead of the night in an empty common room. She didn't need the pitying looks from her friends. She just wanted to be able to cry and wish for alternate realities for a little while. Realities where both her parents had lived or even just one. Or realities where there was no war at all and no one died, except from old age or stupidity. She just wanted a little time to feel sorry for herself and her situation out of prying eyes that tended to put her on a pedestal.

The next morning, she waited for Neville to come down for breakfast. There were things she needed to know and the meeting with him and Susan before Christmas only left her with more questions. After their meeting, she was too distracted by the second task and surviving it to really think about all that they'd told her. Finally seeing the boy; she gave him a small smile when he saw her while descending the stairs. He gave her a smile back automatically.

"Would you mind joining me for breakfast Neville?" she questioned quietly once he was close enough to hear her soft spoken words. Neville gave her a puzzled look but nodded his head regardless. He gestured for her to lead the way and they made their way out of the common room and down a few staircases before either spoke again.

"I'm sorry I haven't been that great of a friend to you Neville." she offered as soon as they walked down a staircase leading to the fifth floor, grateful that it didn't move. Neville's head turned toward her so fast she was afraid he might have gotten whiplash.

"You're a great friend Harri," he exclaimed worriedly and Harri gave him a dry look.

"Great enough that you looked extremely confused as to why I would ask to eat breakfast with you." she drolled with a roll of her eyes.

"Well I was confused because you don't normally ask me, you usually just include me regardless," he replied hesitantly. Harri tilted her head at his comment and couldn't deny it. She smiled at him again with a shrug this time.

"Well I asked because I need your help and I thought we could discuss my problem over breakfast. It seems as though I'm lacking an important part of my education and I have a feeling you would be able to fill it," she said vaguely. Neville gave her a curious look and nodded for her to continue. "I don't know anything about my family or this culture and I want to change that. It's quite late for this revelation of mine, I know; but if things were different, I would have been declared the Heiress to the Potter Family and taken over some responsibilities come my fifteenth birthday. Now I seem to be the sole member of the Potter Family and am responsible for its image and presentation and I know nothing about anything concerning the Wizarding World. I have a feeling I've offended people without meaning to and I don't want to do that anymore. I want my family to be proud of me. Can you help me fill in the gaps?" she practically begged the boy. Neville gave her a worried look but nodded determinedly.

"I don't know if I'm the best person you should ask for help. But I'm here for you Harri. Always." Neville replied. The girl smiled brightly and gave him a hesitant hug, unsure of how he would respond. He tensed in surprise but quickly hugged her back lest she think he didn't accept her affection. He was glad that he was a person that Harri felt comfortable with showing physical affection to. He knows that she doesn't like people touching her that much. He doesn't know why, and won't pry her for information she wasn't willing to offer and wasn't any of his business. He'd always respected her feelings and left a bit of space between them when they were next to each other. It felt good to be one of the few Harri trusted like this. On the rest of their walk to the Great Hall Harri asked questions she was always too scared to ask, for fear of looking dumb. She knew she would never be berated or accused of being an idiot from Neville. He had some of the same insecurities that she did. And was just as awkward as she was.

* * *

**A.N.**

I am very sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I could not for the life of me think of anything to focus on. Inspiration finally hit me when I looked back at some of the previous chapters. I predict only about two to three more chapters for this story. I haven't fully decided yet. It will depend on what left I decide to write on.

Fleur's family kind of just snuck in there. And I couldn't help but write little Gabrielle. I hope everyone enjoyed their appearance. I couldn't find a way to really fit Fleur into any of the previous chapters, even though I wanted to. So, behind the scenes, I have the thought that they kept running into each other and spending small moments with each other. Harri actually treating Fleur like a regular person and Fleur seeing her as another little sister.

I also hope everyone enjoyed Harri's smackdown on the Minister. It was a lot of fun to write. I love it when Harri gets all snarky and sneaky.

I do have something of a sequel for this already partially written. I actually started on the sequel before this one. It was while I was writing that one when I had a thought about what Harri's fourth year might look like.

Well enough about what goes on in my mind. Please leave a review if you would be so kind.


	10. Things are Gonna Change

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harry Potter; J. K. Rowling does. **A.N.** at the bottom.

* * *

Harri was woken from a deep sleep unexpectedly. She jumped awake and frantically looked around the blurry room, searching for the noise that woke her. The room spun around her as she locked onto a form with dark hair and dark skin.

"P'vrti? Tha' you?" Harri slurred and her muddled brain connected the dots that Hermione must have secreted a sleeping potion into her dinner drink again. This wasn't the first time her bushy haired best friend had done such. She and her other roommates had finally noticed her lack of sleep and were trying to remedy the situation for her.

"Harri, are you okay?" the dark blob that she thought was Pavarti questioned, however the voice was slightly different. Harri found herself focusing on the girl again, regardless of how spotty her attention span seemed to be and tilted her head. Which turned out to be the wrong move because the room spun once more. Harri let her head slouch into her hands, trying to physically stop the spinning by holding her head in place; it wasn't working as effectively as she'd hoped.

"Not P'vrti, Padma . . . m'fine. Sleping potion . . . juice . . . Her- 'mione bad. Why here?" Harri acknowledged and tried to explain in her slurred and disjointed speech. She felt the other girl take a seat beside her in her bed and rest a soft hand on her forehead.

"Hermione gave you a sleeping potion?" Padma questioned after a moment of silent contemplation, trying to make sense of the girl's muddled speech. It was the first time she's been alone with the Girl-Who-Lived. She found herself so utterly confused by the state she's found Harri in. In the daylight of school and the little free time they get between classes, the other girl always seemed so quietly confident and brave if a little aloof; Padma had always looked up to her, just a bit. She didn't know Harri half as well as her sister did, but with the stories going around of her exploits and everything she's personally observed she liked the Potter girl, a lot.

"Yesss. 'Mione tries help. Don't like potions though. Is I spinning or is room spinning?" Harri's questions this time were a bit easier to understand. Padma's brow furrowed as she went about getting a glass of water for the girl, hoping it would help a little. Why would Hermione slip a sleeping potion into Harri's drink? She helped Harri drink sips of the water unconsciously as she processed possible conclusions for the question that flitted through her mind.

"Nigh'mares . . . Why y'here?" Harri mumbled as she laid back down and curled up into a ball.

"I was downstairs with Pavarti. She was in the middle of one of her essays and told me that my notes she'd borrowed were in here. I was just coming to get them. Are you sure you're okay? Do you need me to get you anything else?" Padma questioned. Harri lifted one of her hands lazily and attempted to wave her off. All she really accomplished was lifting her hand and flopping it back down though.

"M'fine, don' worry bout me. I'cn take myslf'." Harri mumbled as she burrowed under her blankets and further into the mattress. Padma still looked concerned though and didn't leave immediately after being waved off by the girl. Instead she stared down at the Girl-Who-Lived in worry and softly brushed the hair in her face away. Harri seemed to lean into the touch so Padma did it again, willingly giving the girl as much comfort as she wanted. People don't wake up when they were given a sleep potion. Or would they react in the way Harri did. So, Padma stayed with her until her breathing evened into a deep sleep. Her worry was not abated when she finally left her year-mate's side. She gave Harri one last look before leaving her sister's dorm room with her notes clutched in her hands. As she entered the common room from the stairway her eyes locked onto her sister and her sister's best friend, Lavender.

"Pav, is Harri okay? She woke up very disoriented when I was in the room searching for my notes." Padma questioned quietly as soon as she was beside her twin. Her sister and Lavender shared a brief look that was full of hidden meaning before Pavarti turned her full attention to Padma.

"Were her sentences and words slurred?" Pavarti questioned just as quietly, a concerned look washing over her features. It was one of the first times that Padma had seen her sister this serious in a while.

"Yes, she also mentioned that the room was spinning for her and curled up not long after she'd determined that I wasn't you. How, I do not know. She didn't even have her glasses on."

"Hermione must have given her a stronger draught." Lavender whispered and Padma's eyes widened at the equally concerned look on the girl's features.

"Maybe . . . but she should have been dead to the world with a stronger draught. We'll have to tell Hermione once she gets back from the library, so that she can tell Madame Pomfrey and the twins." Pavarti answered Lavender's worry. She then turned toward her sister with a slight smile. "It's not that surprising that she could tell it was you and not can tell Fred and George apart, probably the only person that can in the castle. She says it's a feeling she gets" Pavarti added for her sister.

"You're not surprised that Hermione gave Harri a sleeping potion. How many times has this happened? Why does she need a sleeping potion?" Padma questioned, making sure to keep her voice low. Pavarti and Lavender shared another look, silently conversing on whether to say anything or not. It was a new experience for Padma, both girls were usually such chatterboxes and rearing and willing to share any information they have.

"Pad, Harri is complicated, to put it simply. She doesn't sleep much in general, and when she does fall asleep she'll either wake at the slightest of sounds or from a nightmare and can't go back to sleep after that. And she doesn't like asking for help, she knows that Hermione doses her juice sometimes just not _when _usually. She doesn't take care of herself, so we try to do it for her." Pavarti explained in a whisper. Lavender nodding along to everything that's said.

"If it's one of the nights that Hermione will give her a sleeping potion we'll keep clear of the dorm room for as long as possible. We must have forgotten to put up a silencing charm around her bed." Lavender added with a sad smile.

"You don't have to tell me anything else. I don't want to put either of you in a position that you'd feel worried about betraying her trust. I can tell it means a lot to both of you." Padma urged, holding up her hands. Both girls smiled at her in relief and Padma was again struck by how much both girls had grown since last year. She couldn't help but feel grateful to Harri for helping her sister mature a bit.

* * *

The next time Harri woke it was to the sun shining through the blinds and feeling nauseous. She darted from under her bed covers and flew into the bathroom to the nearest toilet to empty her stomach. Unintentionally waking up one of her dormmates because someone gathered her hair up on top of her head midway through emptying the previous night's dinner so that the strands wouldn't get in her way. She felt a hand rub her back in soothing circles as she was finishing up.

"Welp, I know not to give you that particular sleeping potion ever again. I'm sorry you're having such a bad reaction Harri." Hermione's guilt-filled voice broke the silence as Harri rested her forehead in the palms of her hands, panting after she finished throwing up.

"I appreciate the sentiment, but I really don't like sleep potions and they seem to feel the same about me. I know that you're just trying to help, but please, for my poor stomach and head's sake can you lay off them for a while? I'm only just now able to eat a whole plate of food again. I won't be able to keep my strength for the Tournament if I can't continue eating as much as I can now." Harri practically pleaded her friend. She didn't see the stricken expression on her best friend's face or the watering of her eyes at the mention of her eating habits.

"Promise. Why don't you take a shower and I'll go grab some clothes for you. Then we can get you a stomach soother so that you'll feel better. Are you still nauseated?" Hermione agreed then questioned worriedly. Harri shook her head minutely, flushed the toilet, stood and shuffled over to the shower stalls; feeling grateful that Hogwarts had full-length doors and not just curtains for the stalls.

"Thanks, Hermione."

"You shouldn't thank me, I was the one that made you throw up in the first place."

"Still thanking you," Harri called only just audible over the spray of the shower. Hermione made her way out of the bathroom and back into their dorm room. Lavender and Pavarti were both awake now and each gave her a worried look when they caught her eye.

"She had a bad reaction to this one. She asked that I lay off the sleeping potions for now and I promised her I would. She emptied her stomach." Hermione reported to her roommates.

"Maybe we can try other forms of sleep aide? Like essential oils or plants like Lavender. They can help people fall asleep right?" Lavender suggested brightly. Hermione had a contemplative look on her face as she went about searching through Harri's wardrobe for something for her to wear.

"We should research ways to get rid of nightmares too. Don't the Native American Indians have an object that can help with bad dreams? Or are there any old rituals that can maybe help cleanse the psyche?" Pavarti added as she moved to help Hermione.

"Harri desperately needs new clothes. I don't think anything in here was actually hers." Lavender observed softly as she looked at the things in Harri's wardrobe sadly.

"We're going to Hogsmeade today. I might be able to persuade her into one of the clothing stores and convince her to buy a few things. I think she's getting just as frustrated with her wardrobe as you two are. But her relatives are a piece of work and might not take it well if she had something new and that's her own." Hermione conversed as she finally settled on a light grey sweater that had the least wear and tear. She was going to lend Harri a black corduroy skirt of her own. She quickly grabbed a pair of tights and started padding back to the bathroom.

"Oh, here Hermione. Give her this to put over the sweater, it's still a bit cold out." Pavarti suggested brightly as she bounced over to her own wardrobe and retrieved a chunky oversized cardigan that was a pretty emerald green. Hermione gathered it in her arms and smiled at the other girl knowingly. "What? We gotta ease her in slowly. And if she tries to refuse to wear it tell her I'll tell the twins she's feeling under the weather and that she's in need of their caretaking." Pavarti warned with a smirk and a twinkle in her eyes. Hermione shot her a small grin back.

"How positively mischievous of you. She will be warned and they would be proud," she replied as she walked into their shared bathroom, the combined snickers of Lavender and Pavarti following behind her. As she walked in she heard the water turn off and Harri's mutterings.

"Harri I have some clothes for you," Hermione called. Harri in response poked her head out of the bathroom stall in a terry cloth robe and squinted in Hermione's direction. She'd thankfully had the forethought to grab the girl's glasses at the same time she was gathering her clothes. She handed those to her first. Harri gave her a grateful smile and Hermione was thankful that she didn't look too green or pale.

"Yes I am feeling better, before you ask. But I think I would still like a stomach soother before we go to Hogsmeade, just in case. I don't want to accidentally throw up on Snuffles." Harri said as she grabbed the clothes that Hermione offered her. Hermione saw her stare in confusion at both the skirt and cardigan.

"You didn't have a skirt that would go with your sweater so I'm lending you one of mine. Pavarti forced the cardigan into my arm and said she would tattle to the twins that you're not feeling well if you don't wear it." she offered in explanation. Harri shifted a bit, contemplating on whether she wanted to test Pavarti's threat or not, but she eventually sighed and moved to go back to change in the stall. Hermione vacated the bathroom to go and change herself and prepare for a day in Hogsmeade. Once Harri emerged from the bathroom looking much better than when she first went in she was accosted by Lavender.

"Harri, can I braid your hair? I want to try out a new plait." the blonde pleaded with big starry eyes. Harri looked at her deadpanned but shrugged her consent. There was a content silence that enveloped the girls. The only sounds heard were the shuffling of feet and clothes alike.

"I'm sorry for waking you up this early and I know what you guys are doing. You don't have to apologize for what happened. I know you didn't intend for me to have that reaction to the potion." Harri commented after a long silence in their dorm room. There was a slight pause as Lavender separated her hair and a collective pause within the room where nothing was heard for a moment but soon all three other Gryffindors continued.

"We know, but we still feel bad that we indirectly caused you to lose your dinner. We just wanted you to get some rest. You haven't slept a full night since like Christmas." Lavender explained softly. Harri reached up and patted the girl on one of her hands.

"I'm fine. I've always had trouble sleeping; you all are just more aware of it now. This is nothing new to me. Besides I sometimes sneak off and nap in the middle of the day if I get too exhausted. So, please no more sleeping potions for the foreseeable future." Harri explained and she heard three collective grunts or mumbled agreements. None of her roommates seem to be happy with her explanation but they, thankfully, seem to be accepting it and willing to listen to her.

"Are we still stopping by the kitchens to see Dobby before we go to Hogsmeade?" Hermione queried as Lavender was tying off Harri's braid. Harri waited patiently for Lavender to finish looking over it but gave Hermione a thumbs-up as an answer.

"Alright, I think it will hold. If anything as the day goes and it loosens it will look prettier. You're free of my clutches for now." Lavender announced and flounced back over to her own quarter of their room to finish getting ready. Harri and Hermione left to the cheerful goodbyes of their roommates.

Hermione made sure they stopped by the Hospital Wing to get a stomach soother for Harri. Madame Pomfrey clucked and fussed, as usual, but gave her the soother with a promise from Hermione to make sure Harri also drank a nutritional potion with their breakfast this morning. Harri had discreetly rolled her eyes at the Matron's worrying but agreed nonetheless. She hated people fussing over her but she's learned to deal with it when Hermione or Madame Pomfrey do it; otherwise, she would be confined to the Hospital wing (to her bed there) and held under observation for who knows how long.

After Madame Pomfrey watched her drink the stomach soother down and kept her back for ten minutes, 'to make sure you don't have another bad reaction', she and Hermione were allowed to leave. They leisurely made their way to the Hogwarts Kitchens directly. Harri suggested they just eat breakfast there while they caught up with Dobby. On the walk, Hermione proposed stopping by a few stores to pick up some new things, including clothes. Harri had shrugged but agreed nonetheless and Hermione counted it as a win.

By the time they made it to the kitchens, Harri actually had an appetite. Her empty stomach was grumbling as she and Hermione walked through the door and the usual chatter and clangs that accompanied the sizzle of food were silent. So, the growls that her stomach made were clearly heard by every single helpful little elf. The two girls were bombarded and soon surrounded by the little creatures. Each of them eager to help feed them and see to their needs. They were quickly ushered to one of the many empty tables.

"Harri Potter Miss! Dobby has the picynick basket you asked Dobby to make for yous." Dobby's squeaky voice was heard over the other elves' chatter and questions. Harri turned in the direction Dobby's voice came from and her eyes landed on a humongous basket that was practically the same size as the elf. She heard Hermione chuckle at the sight and Harri relieved him of it quickly, afraid he would topple over if she didn't.

"Thanks Dobby. Can you help the other elves get some breakfast for us? You know how much we eat and what I like. We would appreciate it. We felt like eating with you guys in the Kitchens this morning since I needed to pick up the basket." Harri requested and was met with furious head nods in reply. Soon enough the rest of the elves that were crowded around them scattered back to their various tasks.

"You're really good with him." Hermione commented idly as a tea set appeared between them on the table. A cup of steaming coffee appeared in front of Harri.

"It's not hard to be good with him. He's very determined to be helpful to me."

"And he succeeds. I'm sure you're a breath of fresh air compared to his previous Masters."

"He doesn't talk about them. And I don't ask. But he does seem happy with me and that's all that matters." Harri said with a shrug. She stirred in two lumps of sugar and a bit of cream into her coffee absentmindedly.

"Here is yous breakfast Harri Potter Miss, Miss Grangy" Dobby announced while a large tray of food floated onto the table; the tea set shifting down to make room. Both girls thanked the elf graciously and started putting food onto their plates. They ate silently together and once they were finished they made their way to the entrance of the castle that would lead to Hogsmeade. They'd wasted enough time to be able to head straight to Hogsmeade. They would be some of the first since it was still quite early, but neither female minded.

"Misses Granger and Potter, you two are up quite early. Wanted to get a head start before everyone else?" Professor Flitwick's cheery voice greeted them at the door. Hermione and Harri both gave the diminutive professor a smile and nod.

"Yes sir. Do we need to wait for you to come with us?" Harri questioned. Professor Flitwick shook his head no, his own smile on his face.

"Oh, no no. You girls can head into the village. I have to wait until Mr. Filch relieves me before I head in to chaperone. Have a delightful time girls." he said and waved them off. Harri and Hermione waved to him goodbye and started walking along the path to the village. It was a crisp but bright and sunny morning as the two walked.

"Messers Nott and Zabini, how are you fine gentlemen this morning?" Professor Flitwick's voice carried down to the females and Harri's head turned in the direction they came from. Sure enough both 4th year Slytherins were dressed warmly and speaking with the Charm's Professor easily. She caught eyes with Zabini and he gave her a brief nod before turning his attention back to their professor.

"How do Zabini and Nott treat you?" Harri questioned her best friend softly. Hermoine glanced at Harri curiously but contemplated her question.

"I think the best way I can describe it is indifference. They don't seem to care for me but they don't outright hate me either, not like Malfoy and Parkinson. Same with one of the female Slytherins in our year; her last name is Greengrass. Why?"

"I've had a few chance meetings with Zabini and was just curious. We had good conversations. He even tried to warn me off from exploring the dungeon corridors." Harri said with an amused grin thrown in Hermione's direction.

"A man after my heart, he's trying to keep you out of danger." Hermione teased back.

"Well Granger, if I would have known you were interested I would have spoken more than just a few words to you." Blaise's sultry Italian accented voice announced from just behind the girls. Hermione jumped in surprise and put a hand over her chest. Harri laughed at her reaction and nodded her head to Nott in greeting.

"Stop giving my friend a heart attack Italy." Harri scolded the male.

"Or what Death Wish?" Blaise smirked at her challengingly.

"I'll borrow some of George and Fred's incomplete test products. Who knows where they'll end up?" Harri quipped back with a smirk. Blaise's smirk dropped.

"You fight dirty Potter."

"We've established this."

"It continues to slip my mind."

"We've also established this."

"What is happening and when did this happen?" Hermione interjected into their banter.

"Oh, do I get to tell our star-crossed lovers' story Zabini? It's my favorite story to tell!" Harri teased clapping her hands and smiling brightly at the male. Hermione had only ever seen the girl act like this with the twins, it was equally amusing and refreshing to see Harri this carefree with another person.

"Why do I keep trying to associate with you?" Blaise groaned but the small smile on his lips was enough indication that he didn't actually mean his words.

"My charming personality." Harri grinned at him. Hermione blinked in confusion as they slipped back to bantering.

"No, seriously. When did this happen?"

"Blaise was talking about her not long before the Yule Ball. They ran into each other and apparently Potter made an impression." Nott explained quietly when neither Blaise or Harri seemed ready to halt the banter this time. Hermione glanced at the tall, lanky, dark-haired Slytherin and lifted an eyebrow.

"She tends to make an impression on people. Whether they are good or bad depends on the situation. She only just mentioned it to me. This was a good impression since they're playfully bantering."

"And how would you know if it was a bad impression?" Nott questioned, his quiet tone never increasing.

"They are instant enemies. Malfoy, Professor Snape and some cat that belongs to a Hufflepuff. Harri won't tell me what happened with the cat or why they are enemies." Hermione informed. She was cautious of most Slytherins but Nott had never been outwardly vicious to her, and if he was willing to keep things peaceful between them Hermione would not judge him based on other individuals from his own house. She's met plenty of Ravenclaws that were just as snobbish and cruel as Malfoy. They watched their two friends banter in companionable silence for a few moments before Nott broke it.

"He'll defend himself as long as needed and from what I've heard and observed from Potter she's quite stubborn; they'll be at this until we get to Hogsmeade. What topic did you choose for our Arithmancy essay?" Nott questioned, engaging Hermione in a discussion the entire way to the village. Hermione found that Nott was scary intelligent but thought through things quite differently than herself. Their conversation was a pleasant surprise.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Harri smirked at the Italian in amusement. He just gave her an exasperated expression. Their banter was interrupted by a chuckle from the right of Harri. She glanced over and reeled back a bit at the sight of Nott walking next to her. She remembered Hermione walking next to her the last time she'd glanced over.

"You should take it as one. Don't let him fool you, his mother doesn't drive him half as crazy as he pretends she does." Nott whispered as if he were telling her the biggest secret. She felt as a lopsided grin crept onto her face at his teasing and chuckled when Blaise huffed. She was loving how expressive the Italian was when he wasn't in the prying eyes of the general Hogwarts public.

"Welp, thanks for escorting us boys but I think this is where we will part ways," Harri announced as the buildings and the main street of Hogsmeade came upon them. She awkwardly shifted the picnic basket onto her other arm and gave both males a gracious smile.

"Awe, you mean to tell me we can't crash your picnic?" Blaise complained a dejected sigh leaving his lips. Harri saw Nott roll his eyes at his companion's dramatics and it made her smile grow.

"Stop inviting yourself to occasions. It's unbecoming." Nott chastised.

"Stop acting so high and mighty when you were the one that wanted to try and crash their picnic in the first place." Blaise shot back with a smirk. Harri lifted an eyebrow and turned toward Nott. The male's cheeks turned a light shade of pink and he cleared his voice.

"Maybe next time." Hermione pipped up and everyone turned toward her with various looks of shock or confusion on their faces. "Why not? Maybe next Hogsmeade visit we can meet up and have a picnic." She continued when no one said anything contrary or agreeing.

"Sure. It would be fun taunting Italy some more. You can tell me more stories about your mother." Harri agreed with a shrug. This was definitely a turn of events but she wasn't opposed to them. She liked bantering with Blaise.

"Really?" Nott was the one that spoke, in a tone of complete and utter shock. Blaise knocked him in his stomach with his elbow then smiled at both girls.

"Sounds like a plan. We look forward to the next Hogsmeade visit." Blaise said. Harri and Hermione were looking at Nott, who still looked befuddled.

"Ah, yes, next Hogsmeade visit. We will be there." He stammered but gave both Gryffindors a small smile.

"Great, well Italy, Nott; we will keep in t,uch." Harri announced, just as she was turning away with Hermione Nott spoke up.

"Theodore, or well, Theo. You can call me Theo if you'd like." the Slytherin said, catching both girls by surprise and causing them to turn to him once more.

"Sure Theo, well call us by our first names as well then." Harri replied with a grin and all four waved to each other in parting.

"What just happened?" Harri whispered to Hermione with wide eyes as soon as they were far enough away from both boys so that they wouldn't overhear.

"I think we just became friends with two Slytherin boys Harri." Hermione whispered back with just as much confusion.

"I mean, I figured that Blaise and I were friends by now. But with Nott, or well Theodore. When did that happen? He's usually more of a loner, right?" Harri said. Hermione really looked at Harri and a small smile lit up her face.

"Maybe he has a crush on you" Hermione said with a sly grin overtaking her face. Harri furrowed her brow at her best friend and gave her an unimpressed stare.

"Why the heck would anyone have a crush on me 'Moine? Maybe he has a crush on you, he was talking to you the entire time we walked to Hogsmeade" Harri said and waved her idea away. "Whatever, that's not important right now. Let's get this to Snuffles."

Hermione followed behind the girl with an exasperated shake of her head. The bookworm chanced one more glance behind them at the backs of the Slytherins that were walking away from them and smiled when she caught Theo looking back as well. But his eyes were set on Harri. Hermione's smile widened as she turned and caught up with Harri, a skip in her step. She needed to speak with Blaise about this possible development, and Theodore to gauge his interest and intentions toward her best friend. She wasn't too worried though, Hermione just had a good feeling about this potential development. Harri might not be ready for the attention of a male yet, but there was a chance that in the near future she would be open to it. And Hermione was determined to find out as much as she could about the lanky, loner, Slytherin.

It didn't take the girls long to get to the cave that Sirius was hiding out in. Harri felt her spirits rise the closer they got to the cave and the bubble of excitement build and build. She couldn't wait to see her Godfather again, face to face. The few letters they exchanged over the summer and until now were not enough anymore. As soon as she was sure she was out of view of the little village and prying eyes she shot off to the mouth of the cave.

"Snuffles, you there?" Harri called as she ran up. She saw a furry, black head peak out and sniff the air. She grinned as the dog's tongue lolled out of his mouth in his form of a grin. She fell to her knees in front of the shaggy creature and was assaulted with licks and happy little yips from him. She giggled bright like a child and hugged him around his neck as tight as she could. It was so good to see him, even if he smelled a bit.

"Let's go inside the cave so we can talk." Hermione suggested after a moment, giving the two emotionally starved individuals a chance to soak up the much needed love from each other. Harri glanced up at the girl then back down at her godfather (correction her dogfather) and nodded toward the cave. The Grim-like dog jumped back and wiggled; he shook himself to settle his coat before trotting beside Harri and into the cave. He led the two girls deeper into the cave than Harri thought it could go but, as she passed through what could have been a doorway she felt like she was stepping through a wall of cobwebs. It only lasted a moment but it left an impression.

"You must have felt the wards." Sirius sounded from behind her since she turned to look back at the 'doorway'. Harri whirled around and tried (and failed) to hold back the joy bubbling to the surface. She didn't want to seem clingy or over-eager to the man. He was giving her a knowing smirk, a smirk that looked so familiar. It took a moment for Harri to realize that all the Slytherins seem to fall back on this type of smirk, it was identical. But that wasn't what she should be thinking about right now.

"Wards? The ones at Hogwarts don't feel like that." Harri said, fidgeting from foot to foot as she wrung her hands. There was a pleasant bubbling and 'zinging' under her skin that she could only assume to be her magic reacting to her current mood.

"No they don't, the Hogwarts ones are based on protection, welcoming the students and staff. The ones I have are more for keeping people away." Her Godfather explained.

"Wait, Harri you feel wards as you go through them?" Hermione questioned, eagerness embodying her voice as her eyes lightened with curiosity.

"Yeah. The ones here felt like I was walking through cobwebs, like a wall of them. Not pleasant, I would not recommend. The Hogwarts wards feel much more welcoming, they're more like walking through a glen in spring. Kind of calming and warm. I don't know how else to describe it." Harri said, confusion ebbing in her voice.

"Why don't you interrogate Harri another time Hermione? I want to catch up with her and talk about the Tournament." Sirius interjected as he gestured the two witches to the chairs that were set up in the cave. He'd made the space similar to something akin to a studio apartment room.

"Oh, the Hogwarts elves wanted to make us a picnic basket. I think they overdid it though." Harri said as if she just remembered the gargantuan basket she was carrying. Sirius shook his head but took ahold of the basket and placed it between the chairs that were set up then started digging inside.

"They probably packed a whole week's worth of food in this then." He said chuckling.

"And if you need anything else you know you can always call for Dobby. I made sure to tell him to answer your calls as well." Harri added. Sirius glanced over at the girl and gave her a fond but exasperated smile.

"I'm the adult, I'm supposed to take care of you." he said.

"Okay, but who's supposed to take care of you?" Harri asked tilting her head. Sirius didn't answer verbally, instead he pulled his goddaughter into a hug.

"What's your plan for the last task? Do you know what the challenge will be?" the male asked after a moment. Harri groaned and flopped back into the chair she was sitting in, looking boneless. Her limbs stretched out over every portion of the chair.

"They ruined the Quidditch pitch; it's a Maze. They're going to fill it with things that go bump in the night and who knows what else. And that's not including the other champions that I might run into so there's the possibility of dueling as well. For once, I'm ready for summer to start. Because then it would mean that this stupid competition is behind me and I can forget it ever happened." Harri said dejected. Sirius gave his goddaughter a commiserating smile and nodded in agreement.

"Do you have any ideas about what they might put into the maze?" Sirius asked to keep the conversation on track.

"Not really, but Hagrid's been too excited recently. They're probably asking him to help out. . . which only makes me worry more."

"We'll ply him for information. You know he can't keep his mouth shut about the creatures he deems cute and 'harmless'" Hermione offered, shuttering on the last word.

"Good, now's not the time to think about rules or regulations. You're technically already breaking many by being involved with this tournament, get whatever information you can about the last task by any means you can." Sirius said and Harri nodded in understanding.

"You should make a list of all the spells you know by heart. Think about their uses, especially the unconventional uses, then practice those spells until you get so good at them that they become second nature. Make it so that you're reacting on instinct rather than have to think about a spell before you cast. Don't try to cram your head with too many new spells, especially long winded ones. Look up easy spells to cast for each element if you don't have one of each yet, it's always good to know one of each. As well as a cutting spell if you don't know one. If you have one, practice it. That's the best thing you can do right now to prepare." Sirius said listing any and every advice he could think of to help his goddaughter survive this tournament. He couldn't be there physically so he would assist her in any other way he could.

They stayed there for hours, after Sirius offered up advice they started going over all the spells that Harri knew. Helping her practice her spellwork and just supporting her. Harri loved it. It was one of the best afternoons she'd ever had. When they were getting up to leave Hermione went over the shops they planned on stopping by. When she mentioned the clothing store to pick up a few pieces for Harri Sirius's brow furrowed in concern.

"What's wrong with your clothes pup?" he questioned softly, the concern leaching through his tone made Harri's immediate defenses lower. He didn't know that it was a sore subject for her. She threw an irritated glance at Hermione and shifted uncomfortably when she looked back at her Godfather.

"Most of my clothes don't fit me now. I had a lot of hand-me-downs from Dudley. Aunt Petunia didn't think I needed new things since I'm at school and in a uniform most days." Harri replied softly, shame creeping through her tone and a mortifying red splotching her cheeks. Sirius read through the lines though and he controlled his expression so that the pity he felt for his little goddaughter didn't show on his face.

"Give me one moment, let me supply you with some extra galleons so that you can get another piece or two, on me. I have numerous birthdays and Yules to make up for." Sirius said and turned slightly to the side then called "Kreature." Within the next moment an ugly looking house elf with crazy eyes and wearing nothing but a loin cloth popped into the space right in front of Sirius. Harri scrunched up her nose at the sight of the thing.

"Nasty Master called Kreature." the old elf grumbled looking like he wanted to be anywhere else. Sirius's face formed into a sneer and one of his hands curled into a fist reflexively.

"Shut it with your insults, I need you to go immediately into the Black vault and take out 50 galleons then come immediately back. Do not speak to anyone but a goblin and only if they ask a question first. Do not stop anywhere else before or after your task. You are to pop there and pop right back here. Go perform this task now." Sirius ordered his tone dark and powerful. Harri could feel the magic in the air as he spoke to be Black elf. Kreature's lip curled in disgust but he did as told and was back in mere seconds, tossing the sack of money in Sirius's direction then popping away without being dismissed. Harri saw her godfather sigh in annoyance as he caught the uncharmed sack of money that flew at his head. He turned to her and gave her a wry smile.

"Don't mind him, being alone for so long without the family magic or a living person to serve has addled his mind a bit. It also doesn't help that we've never had the best relationship." Sirius explained in an off-handed manner. Harri nodded in understanding.

"Do you think there's anyway we could help him? He must have been in such pain for so long. I know you don't care for him, but don't you think he's suffered enough?" Harri said contemplating and staring into space where the wretched elf popped away from. Sirius's eyes softened at her compassion and he sighed.

"We'll think of something. Keep in touch, Dobby can pop by with your letters when he brings the supplies if you'd like. So we don't risk Hedwig being spotted." Sirius said and held his arms out for a hug. Harri immediately fell into his warm comforting arms, imagining just for a moment that this could be what the warmth of family felt like. Once they disengaged from the hug Sirius placed the bag into her hands and forced her to take it.

"The Blacks are rich, let me provide for you in some way Harri. I can't do much here, please let me do this?" He asked going for the low blow so that she would stop arguing. He already knew her well enough that she was very independent about certain things. He knew that it would take a while for her to break that particular habit and he just hoped he would be privileged enough to stay around her to help her break it.

"Fine, but that was a low blow. Thank you for an early birthday gift." she said caving in and taking the money. Sirius smiled a bit at her and nodded to Hermione then changed into his grim form. He trotted along after the two girls and sadly watched them go back into Hogsmeade. He was tired of always looking over his shoulder and not being able to properly take care of the daughter his best friend entrusted to him. He knew he screwed up by going after Petigrew. But he'd learned his lesson and he was ready to fight for his freedom and his right to care for Harri. To take away some of her burden and help her realize that the fate of the wizarding world did not lay at her feet. Regardless of what old men in eye watering robes might say.

It was time for his name to be cleared and for the House of Black to resurface. The people of Wizarding Britain will remember the Black Family's unofficial motto with a vengeance: because you should never cross a Black.

**A.N.**

Oh my god it's been MONTHS. I am so sorry. I'm not going to offer up excuses because they don't mean anything in the scheme of things. I hope that you readers can forgive me for the very long wait. I do think that this story will be completed soon. I have a few more scenes to write up. I won't make any promises as to when they will be posted but I did have an extra scene that didn't really fit with this story that I will be posting tomorrow as a sort of bonus chapter. All I can say is that the Slytherins keep slithering into this story. And the sides that these characters show me make me fall more and more in love with them, so how can I not share that with whoever is reading this.

I hope everyone reading has enjoyed this chapter. If you'd please leave an encouraging review or critique, they are most certainly welcome. Flames, however, are unnecessary and unwelcome. If you have nothing nice to say then it is best to say nothing at all. :)


	11. BONUS: Unofficial (Offical) Snake

**A.N.:** Here is the 'bonus' chapter that I promised from yesterday's upload. This is just a little excerpt that crept in while I was writing but didn't really fit into the actual story well itself. Hope you all enjoy it. I am currently writing the next chapter and am bound and determined to complete this story. :) With that being said, have fun reading.

* * *

**Unofficial (official) Snake**

"Potter, we've got to stop meeting like this. I'll start thinking you like me or something." The familiar accented voice of Blaise Zabini echoed in the empty corridor that Harri was walking down. She glanced behind her to flash him a smirk and stopped short at the presences with Zabini. "Seriously, do you have no self-preservation?" he spoke again to give her enough time to recover after seeing his companions. Hum, he must think highly of her if he was covering for her like that. They'd only met up a few times after their first meeting. All completely accidental as he'd run into her wandering the corridors, much like their first meeting.

"Awe, you almost sound concerned Zabini? Am I detecting our friendship growing stronger? Oh, or are you having . . . _those_ kinds of thoughts of me?" She quipped back with a sly smirk at him after she took stock of who he was with. Daphne Greengrass, Tracy Davi,s and Theodore Nott observed her with curious looks but no malice or outright contempt. Same as the previous times she'd run into either of the three. As long as they weren't with Draco's ilk she had no ill will towards them personally.

"When did this happen?" Greengrass questioned with a very bland tone and giving Zabini a long stare. Harri's lips pulled up into a wicked grin and looked at the Italian. When he saw her smile he was quite the look on his dark-skinned complexion; she'll have to try and make him pale like that again in the future.

"Oh our whirlwind romance started before the Yule ball but Blaise said that our love was too forbidden. So, he helped me find a dress and ushered me off into the arms of Lee Jordan. Knowing our love would hold out against him." Harri announced waving her arms in exaggeration. Zabini's face went red at her dramatics. He was turning all sorts of colors today, Harri tried to hold back most of her amusement at this fact. Greengrass and Nott's lips both pulled into smirks. Nott looked gleeful at Zabini's embarrassment.

"Malfoy would have had a heart attack." Tracy deadpanned after a moment of silence. Harri's face fell from her amusement and she looked at Zabini with a pout.

"Dammit, you're right. Zabini we should have gone to the ball together. Just to see the look on everyone's faces. I would have paid Collin a shiny sickle for that kind of priceless picture." Harri grumbled, she was happy to see that all four Slytherins chuckled at her.

"My mother would have killed me." Blaise said to Harri, his tone dry.

"Nah, I'm sure she wouldn't. I'm too charming. Regardless, I wouldn't have changed that night for the world; I had fun with Jordan and the twins."

"They spiked the punch with a prank potion, didn't they? Milli and Goyle were stripped like candy canes and dotted in interchanging colors for like a week." Tracy questioned, her voice hard and Harri smirked at her.

"Ask me no secrets and I'll tell you no lies." she replied with a shug.

"I like you. We're keeping her." Theodore announced with a smile shocking his fellow snakes.

"At least ask me to dinner a few times first. Geez." Harri quipped back at him.

"Potter, stop endearing yourself to them. When we have to go back to passively ignoring you I'll have to hear the whining." Blaise complained. The light smirk on his lips reassured Harri he was only teasing. She still felt an uncomfortable twinge when he mentioned that they would have to ignore her.

"Ah, I get it. You don't want to share me with your friends. Don't worry Blaisy, our love is eternal. Nothing will come between us" Harri teased back, shoving down the disappointment she felt at not being true friends with him to the back of her mind.

"We're definitely keeping her." Daphne announced with finality and an amused smirk as she watched Blaise bluster. It wasn't often the Italian was anything but cool and suave. To see him blush or be affected by someone teasing him was a sight to behold. The fact that it is Harri Potter doing it was the icing on the cake; who knew Potter had such a mouth on her.

"She has to meet your mother." Theodore added

"No!" Blaise shouted his denial.

"She _has_ to meet your mother. She would love her." Theodore emphasized.

"Who's side are you on? I thought we were friends Theo." Blaise demanded looking at the boy with betrayal.

"I'm more of a lone wolf" Theodore shrugged.

"What's wrong with his mother?" Harri interjected, her eyes wide with curiosity. These people appreciated her wit and humor, there was no way she was passing up on being better acquainted with them. Even if they couldn't be friends in the general public.

"Oh, nothing at all but his mother enjoys embarrassing him. No one else can, except for you, it seems. That's why you have to meet her. She relishes making Blaise squirm." Daphne smirked. Harri stared at her in concentration and Daphne seemed to startle a bit at Harri's focus.

"Seriously, do you guys have classes or something? Every Slytherin I meet can smirk exactly like that. There's a two week course in first year isn't there?" Harri grumbled to herself, much to the amusement of three of the four snakes around her. Tracy tried to hide her sneer but Harri still caught it. She couldn't be friends with everyone, she knew that. She just hoped that she didn't offend the girl.

"It's an old Pureblood rite of passage. We're taught since birth." Theodore said in a dry, bored tone. Harri's mouth formed into an 'O' as if she finally solved a great puzzle.

"Ahh, so it gets perfected once you get to school. I get it. I would have had to take a remedial course if I would have been in your house." She shrugged and turned to walk off again.

"Malfoy robbed us of your presence in our house didn't he?" Daphne questioned. Her narrowed eyes seemed to be plotting demise for the white-haired boy as she and the rest of the Slytherins followed her. The messy haired Gryffindor shot them an amused grin over her shoulder.

"Hey! I had to pull teeth to make you tell that! And you admit it just like that to these three! Where's the fair play?" Blaise growled.

"I'm feeling generous today. If you hadn't noticed, I'm actually in a good mood." she shrugged off the Italian's complaints and waved him away as she paused by a wall in the corridor that gave off a weird feeling. She stared at it for a while, examined the bricks one at a time and tilted her head from left to right. She took a couple of steps back and stared at it from the different angle.

"Why are you examining a blank wall Potter?" Daphne questioned amused at the girl's antics. It wasn't often you would find Potter on her own. She was either attached at the hip with Granger and Weasley or nowhere to be seen.

"How do you know it's actually blank? We live in a magic castle that was built like a thousand years ago. Do you know how many secret passages or rooms there are?" Harri answered as she began tilting her head right and left again, then up toward the ceiling. Her question caught the Slytherins around her off guard.

"Ah-hah, found it." she announced and walked toward a brick on the wall that looked just like every other brick on the wall. When she placed her hand on it however it sunk in and a groan was heard. Soon the bricks started to fold in on themselves, much like the ones from the entrance to Diagon Alley. Harri took out her wand and wordlessly lit the tip with a soft lumos. She shined the light into the darkness of the room to find what looked like an office.

"Awe, I thought it would be another passage. How many offices does there need to be in one castle?" Harri sighed dejectedly. When she finally noticed that it was suspiciously silent she glanced behind her at her adopted companions and smiled at them in confusion. Their expressions varied to shock, awe and calculating.

"You just found a secret room in a matter of seconds and you're sad about it?" Tracy Davis questioned, her voice a mixture of disdain and awe as she lit the tip of her own wand and went to investigate who the office used to belong to. Harri shot the girl a questioning look but was soon distracted by the others.

"Just how many secret passages do you know about?" Theodore questioned, his face was the one that was calculating. Harri glanced at the quiet boy and shrugged.

"Put it this way, I can get to Dumbledore's office from the Great Hall before he can." She replied with a shrug. At the sound of Tracy's gasp, she turned to her and questioned, "Who did the office belong to?"

"Someone who was apparently close to Salazar Slytherin. I can't read a lot of it because the english is so old. I don't know the translation charm." Tracy replied, only awe in her expression now.

"Oh, this room might actually be interesting. You might want to be careful with the documents or books. If this office and it's things are as old as the founders then we don't want to damage anything. Even with stasis charms, they will be fragile." Harri explained and went to stand beside Tracy and looked at the journal she was reading.

"How do you know that?" Blaise inquired.

"One of Ron's brothers is a Curse Breaker for Gringotts. He told me about some of the things he did for them and some of the stories about jobs he's done. It was interesting." she replied with a shrug and opened one of the drawers to the desk. Her eyes practically sparkled when she saw what was inside.

"Ooh, is that a puzzle box? I found one in another office about a year ago." Harri babbled as she picked up the puzzle and shifted, popped, and turned different parts of the contraption.

"Do you still have it?" Daphne Greengrass questioned cautiously. Harri looked up at her with bright eyes and smiled a bit.

"Yeah, it took me a few weekends to solve. Hermione probably would have figured it out in a few hours." she replied off-handedly as she turned her focus back to the puzzle. Without her notice three of the four Slytherins shared a look between them and came to a silent agreement to keep a closer eye on the Potter Heir. There weren't many magicals that could actually solve magically made puzzles. If what Harri said was true then she likely didn't know the extent of her own power. Things were quiet in the office as everyone looked around the room.

"Would you say that I would be using magic while trying to solve this?" Harri broke the silence, curiosity in her voice as her eyes continued to rove over the device in her hands. Twisting and turning it in all different directions.

"Only passively. The magic is being pulled from your touch rather than you actively pulling it yourself. Someone who was muggle would never be able to solve it. It needs a magic user to solve." Theodore responded.

"Perfect, I'll save this for the summer when I'm locked away in the tallest tower being completely ignored." she announced sarcastically and stuffed the puzzle in her robe. She glanced around the room again and moved toward a bookshelf. One of the books caught her eye.

"Question for the Slytherins in the room, can the Parsel language be written down?" she questioned as she focused her attention on the binding of one book specifically. It's title on the binding seemed to be just scribbles.

"Potter, I swear to Merlin and Circe if you just found a book written by Salazar Slytherin . . ." Blaise sighed in exasperation. Harri turned toward the four Slytherins and grinned, pointing out the book that had caught her attention.

"Can you not read it?" Tracy questioned shortly but Harri didn't take offence. That seemed to be the girl's default tone.

"No, it just looks like squiggles. Like maybe what snake tracks would look like in sand you know? Besides, I didn't even realize I was speaking Parseltongue until someone told me. I just sounded like a lispy english to me." she replied with a shrug. "I wonder if I picture a snake . . . hold please." Harri mumbled to herself and then envisioned the small garter snake that would sometimes hang around her relatives' garden. Keeping that image in place she opened her eyes and looked at the book again. To her actual surprise, she could read it. "Huh, I did not think that would work." she announced and continued to stare at the book.

"Can you actually read it?" Daphne's voice questioned in shock.

"Apparently so. It's hard to concentrate on an image of a snake and read at the same time though. That will take quite a bit of practice." she replied truthfully. There was no point in lying about it. They already knew about her being Parselmouth, confirming that she could read it would be of no use to them.

"Well, what's the title of the book? It must be written by Salazar Slytherin." Theodore questioned, Harri could sense the very slight eagerness in his voice. She glanced at him and wanted to grin at him so badly. She was able to control her facial muscles though; she would so enjoy the look on his face.

"Rudimentary Potions: Tips and Tricks to Exceed Expectations." she told him straight-faced.

"Please tell me you're joking." Theodore's face fell and Harri grinned back at him widely.

"Nope, I'm completely serious and it is the absolute best thing in the world. I can't wait to tell Moony and Padfoot that Snape's House Legacy was pants at Potions." she cowed and her grin grew larger as she took in the devastated faces of her year-mates.

"It could be for someone else?" Daphne tried.

"Written in a language only he or his descendants could read?" Harri countered, her grin never abating. All four of their shoulders dropped in defeat.

"Face it, none of us really know anything about the namesakes of our houses. The only reason we all assumed that Slytherin would be amazing at Potions is because our generation and our parents' generations of Slytherin Heads of House were Potion Professors. Same could be said about Gryffindor and their Heads of House." Harri added, amusement clear in her tone.

"Alright Potter, you have a point. Are you going to take it with you? No one else will be able to read it. And you probably need the help it could give." Blaise suggested.

"Ouch, you know most of my failure at Potions has to do with your Head of House and Pompous Prince Malfoy's sabotage." She quipped back with fake despondence in her tone. All of the Slytherins around her gave her deadpanned stares and she quickly got over her teasing. "Such a tough crowd you Slytherins are."

"We're not as gullible as your housemates are Potter." Tracy drolled absently as she continued to pick her way through the desk.

"Clearly none of you have ever had a conversation with the Weasley Twins. They're practically Slytherin with their mischief." she shrugged and carefully looked through the other books on the shelf.

"Don't let them hear you say that."

"I tell them all the time. It's an 'Almost Slytherin' secret code." she replied cheekily.

"Say it isn't so." Daphne gave an exaggerated gasp.

"Believe it or not, that's up to you. But ask yourself this, why would I lie? Also, what would I gain by lying?"

"What would you gain by telling the truth?" Tracy all but snapped.

"Besides the look on your faces? Planting a seed of doubt in your minds." Harri grinned back at her.

"We were so screwed over. Can we ask the hat for a resort?" Theodore announced almost pouting. Harri looked at him in amusement and rolled her eyes.

"I wouldn't put it past him to agreeing with you. Every time I speak to him he brings it up." she responded grumbling.

"Okay what is your deal Potter? How do you just do that?" Tracy asked sharply and Harri startled at her abrasive and antagonistic tone. Harri glanced at the girl with open curiosity and confusion.

"Do what? What deal? I don't have a deal?" she questioned and it seemed to just infuriate Tracy more.

"Endear yourself to anyone and anything it seems. I was all set to just hate you on principle for the fanfare that follows you but you had to go and blow every expectation I had of you out of the water. You're so likable it's irritating. Next thing you'll tell me that the Headmaster's Phoenix likes you too!" The girl practically shouted.

"Probably a bad time to mention he does like me then isn't it? I'm not as likable as you seem to think I am considering I actively have mass murders after me. And it's not really my fault that your expectations of me blew up in your face. If you haven't noticed I don't care for the supposed fanfare that follows me and that fanfare is a double edged sword. If you forgot, most of the school wanted me to die in the first task." she replied sarcastically, her previous good mood vanishing.

"Potter, they're stupid kids. They didn't actually want you to die." Daphne sobered, the conversation taking a sudden serious turn. Harri gave her an indifferent shrug and blinked. Instantly her facial features turned blank.

"Sure as hell felt like they did. The people spitting vitrole in my face about how dead I would become five seconds in didn't help. And I'm not only talking about Malfoy. His taunts I've been used to since first year. Hufflepuffs are surprisingly vicious when they want to be." she replied with no emotion in her voice.

"Is that why you're never seen around anymore?" Theo questioned quietly. Harri's blank facade twitched a bit and she shrugged again.

"Better not to be seen than constantly being reminded how undeserving and worthless I was of the honor of being chosen as a champion in a tournament where no one remembers the previous winners." she replied without an ounce of emotion in her tone. "I think I've had enough of exploring for today. Do with this office as you will, I'll see you all around. You know, between the halls with you all ignoring my existence. The usual" she added acerbically and walked away from the group of Slytherins without a backward glance. Blaise watched her leave with a pit of guilt growing in his stomach.

"Tracy what the hell is wrong with you?" Theo growled fiercely. The other girl was taken aback at his tone. Theo was so quiet and even-tempered. They'd all been friends for years, longer than Hogwarts, and none of them had ever seen him lose his apathetic expression and tone before. Tracy blinked at him owlishly and took a reflexive step back.

"How was I supposed to know she would react like that?" she snapped back, guilt eating her own stomach and an ache in her chest as she remembered the carefully blank and emotionless expression on the Girl-Who-Lived's face. She could only wonder why the girl could erase her thoughts and emotions on her face so quickly and with such ease.

"You don't look like she does or wear what she does and expect people to worship the ground you walk on. Did you not hear what she said about how she would spend her summer? Locked in, that wasn't an exaggeration." Theo argued heatedly. Tracy flushed in embarrassment. Theo didn't wait to give her the chance to argue back though. He just continued speaking. "Whatever the previous Potters might have done to your family isn't her fault. She probably doesn't even know the perceived slight they may have made. Get over yourself and stop taking your anger out on someone oblivious to old pureblood family politics." Theo snapped and stalked away from the group. Daphne and Blaise watched the confrontation in silence. They'd never seen Theo this worked up about anything.

"What does Theo suspect that we don't?" Daphne whispered to Blaise and the Italian just shook his head.

"Nothing good if the way he reacted was any indication." he replied to her just as quietly then turned his attention to Tracy.

"Why are you so set on hating her?" Blaise questioned curiously. Tracy looked down, shamed embarrassment flushing her cheeks.

"Theo was spot on wasn't he?" Daphne asked rhetorically, not expecting a verbal answer from her best friend.

"Might want to get over your Potter Hatred before you turn into the new Malfoy. And lose a good friend." Blaise cautioned and turned to walk after Theo. He knew the male needed some time to cool off before he would welcome another's company. As he walked he wondered if he would be able to salvage the tentative relationship he'd started with Harri Potter, he sincerely hoped so.


	12. Sleepless Nights

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harry Potter; J. K. Rowling does. **A.N.** at the bottom.

Harri didn't remember how she arrived in the Headmaster's office. She remembers little snippets of memories that probably happened between the time she got Cedric back to Hogwarts and the office. Like being dragged away from Cedric's body by Moody. Then she remembers the Headmaster and Snape blasting a door down. The Moody that had dragged her away turns into someone else, someone that wanted to kill her apparently (what a surprise). Why was it always the Defense Professors that wanted to kill her every year? After discovering the imposter with the other adults her next coherent thought is the Headmaster's office. The shiny little objects that overflowed every shelf were giving her a headache.

"Harri my dear, I need you to tell me exactly what happened to you and Mr. Diggory. What happened in the maze? How was Mr. Diggory killed?" the Headmaster's soft, grandfatherly voice questioned insistent with a small bite in his words this time. It was about the third or fourth time he's asked. Harri still gave no notion of hearing him, besides flinching at the word 'killed.'

"Headmaster, I do believe we should take her to Poppy. She seems to be in shock." Snap's melodic but sharp voice interjected when he saw the girl curl in on herself more. And surprisingly, that was all he saw now; a girl. A girl that was only fourteen, who'd likely just fought for her life and witnessed a horror no fourteen-year-old should ever see. She needed help. She needed her wounds mended and time to rest and recover. She didn't need to be interrogated.

"Perhaps Sirius's presence would ease her. Excuse me for a moment while I go to fetch him." Dumbledore stated, completely ignoring his Potions Master's suggestion. He didn't give Snape another glance, just excused himself from the room and went to find Sirius. Severus's lips lifted into a familiar sneer but didn't bother protesting. Albus wouldn't listen. Instead he glanced down at the girl and took in her form. Her hair was a tangled mass on her head. Her glasses were cracked and hanging on her face askew and she was covered from head to toes in a layer of dark dirt. She hunched and curved her form into the oversized chair in front of the Headmaster's desk, making her look even smaller and younger. Snape quickly shook himself of his thoughts and cleared his throat.

"Miss Potter, while the Headmaster retrieves the mu- Sirius, are there any injuries that need to be checked before we can bring you to Madam Pomfrey?" Snape questioned in the gentlest voice he could manage. Harri paused in her trembling, something Snape didn't consciously realize she was doing until she was still, and chanced a glance toward her Potion's Professor. He met her gaze and tried to give her as reassuring a look as he could manage. She gulped but nodded and held out the arm that Wormtail had sliced open. The wound was still slowly leaking blood. Snape was appalled at the sight and could only mentally kick himself and the Headmaster for not asking earlier. It was no wonder why her pallor was so pale. He kept control of his outward expression however, so that Potter wouldn't think he was angry at her for once.

"I'm going to take my wand out and clean, then bandage the wound. It will sting while cleaning it." he said as he slowly took out his wand. He made sure the girl understood before muttering the spell that would clean the laceration. She didn't even flinch. Snape didn't dwell on her reaction, or lack thereof, he just finished cleaning the wound as best as he was able with spellwork and then bandaged it. He looked at the girl again and was about to ask if there were any other wounds that might need treating but the Headmaster and Sirius returned before he could utter another word.

"Sirius-" Harri choked out, then she crumbled right before the men's eyes. The first harsh sob wrenched itself from her throat, as if she was trying to hold it back, but after that one was released the dam broke and more sobs wrenched themselves from her lips. Sirius ran towards her and she fell into his arms, clutching him tightly as she cried. The Headmaster and Potions' Master stared at the girl in shock; it was the first time either had seen her cry, ever. Harri's previous injuries from the past three years flashed through their minds.

"As you can see Dumbledore she can't answer whatever questions you have for her. I will not have you cause her more pain or stress. Call McGonagall here now to help me escort Harri to the hospital, where you should have brought her first. She's bleeding for Circe's sake Albus." Sirius growled to the man and whatever trust or respect he'd previously held for him was shattered.

"Sirius please, once she's cried her fill I'm sure-"

"Albus, she needs to go to the hospital. She's been through enough trauma tonight!" Snape practically shouted as he conjured a Patronus and sent it off to the woman. Sirius and Albus both blinked in surprise at his outburst. A few moments later McGonagall stepped through the Floo to Albus's office and as soon as her frantic eyes saw Harri they calmed. However, they didn't stay that way for long. She whirled on the Headmaster with blazing fury and snarled at him.

"Miss Potter has been here this entire time! And you didn't think to tell someone that you found her! We've been searching the castle since she disappeared and come to find out she's been with you this entire time!" McGonagall yelled at him, her Scottish heritage creeping into her voice.

"Minerva would you be so kind as to escort Harri and Black to the hospital wing? I bandaged one of her wounds but I am sure she has more. I wasn't able to give her a full diagnostic scan." Severus requested, cutting in before the woman could really get going with berating the Headmaster. As entertaining and amusing as it would be, Harri needed to be in the Hospital Wing.

"Mr. Black is still a wanted criminal, how do you suppose I explain his presence?" she snapped.

"I'm an animagus Minerva. I'll stay with Harri that way." Sirius said and reluctantly eased Harri's grip from his person. Her sobs had slowed but she was still crying and her trembling had increased. Severus's eyes narrowed as he noticed a pattern with her shaking.

"Miss Potter, were you put under the Crucio curse at any point tonight?" he asked in a low, furious voice. Sirius froze at the question and he directed his attention to Harri once more. She looked up at her Potions' Professor and nodded in answer. Sirius almost combusted in anger at the Headmaster and barely held himself together. The urgency to get Harri to the Hospital Wing increased tenfold and it was the only reason he wasn't flaying into the Headmaster himself.

"Get her to Poppy. I'm going to brew the potion that helps the symptoms now." Severus ordered Minevra and tore off down the headmaster's staircase. Minerva didn't have to be told twice, she slowly wrapped her arm around Harri and ushered her to the floo.

"The floo is faster dear, and I'll be with you so you don't have to worry. Sirius transform, we're leaving." she said as she walked Harri to the Floo. Sirius quickly followed behind, transforming into Padfoot as he walked. McGonagall narrowed her eyes at the familiar dog but shook her head. Now wasn't the time to worry about Sirius; Harri was the priority. All this happened in quick succession and left the Headmaster gaping. He wasn't able to get one word in edgewise and was left alone to his thoughts as Harri, McGonagall and Sirius all left.

Sirius stayed with Harri for her entire hospital stay. She was so grateful that he did. She didn't become fully coherent until two days after the third task. She'd spoken to Madam Pomfrey and Sirius about what happened to her when she got to the hospital. She only spoke at all because Madam Pomfrey needed to know what happened in order to treat her injuries. The Matron was properly incensed on her behalf and made sure the Headmaster knew her anger; barring him from the hospital for Harri's entire stay. Harri didn't speak at all after that.

The twins and Neville were the first visitors that she remembered. Sirius told her later that Hermione was the very first but she had come while Harri was sleeping. The visitors rotated after that, she was almost never alone. Susan Bones came in the morning right after breakfast, the twins would check in off and on throughout the day. Neville would come around lunch time. Hermione was like the twins and came off and on throughout the day, but she always stayed the entire time from dinner to curfew. Pavarti and Lavender would visit her usually between lunch and dinner. She'd even got a visit from Blaise and Theo a few times. They came when no one else was around but the fact that they even visited meant a lot.

Harri was released from the hospital once Madam Pomfrey was sure that she was completely physically healed. The Matron had set up an appointment for a Mind Healer to visit in a few days; the earliest the Healer could come. However, since she no longer had any physical injuries Madam Pomfrey couldn't keep her in the Hospital Wing anymore. McGonagall was also able to bend some of the rules and allowed Sirius to stay with her till the end of the year. The excuse to the other teachers was that he was there to help her recover emotionally. She'd let it slip that Harri had suffered under the Crusitous curse at some point during the third task and even if no one knew what really happened they were appalled that she was exposed to a spell so horrendous. And naturally since the teachers were told this it circled through the rest of the school.

Harri was given an even wider berth when she walked through the corridors. But she was never alone. Her usual companions, aside from Sirius, were the twins. At least one of them was always waiting for her once her class finished. Lavender, Pavarti, Hermione, Neville or Susan were also regular companions that walked with her. The school days went on as usual. The nights, however, were a different story all together. Her nightmares were constant now. She'd had one every single night since the third task, and when she tried to fall asleep after one she always woke to another. She slept with a silencing spell around her bed, so that her roommates could still get sleep. The nightmares were intense and she didn't usually stay in her dorm room after one. It was too dark and the shadows crawling on the walls would turn into the shapes of her horrors. Sometimes she would go down to the common room and study or read a book. Sirius, her constant companion now would sometimes shift and tell her stories about her parents. On the nights where she felt suffocated being in one room she would throw on her invisibility cloak and roam the castle. At night Harri always made sure to walk through the castle as quietly as she could. She didn't want to wake any of the portraits that were sleeping so she stuck close to the corridors and halls that had windows. Allowing the moonlight flowing through the glass to guide her.

The night after she met with the Mind Healer she didn't even try to sleep and definitely didn't want to stay in the Hospital. After the session the Pomfrey had been even more protective of her. Harri appreciated her efforts but it didn't ease the smothering feeling Harri felt when Madam Pomfrey bustled around her, trying to ease her hurts and assure her that everything would be okay. It wasn't okay, and it won't ever be okay as long as that psychopath had a body. It was still troubling the Matorn that Harri refused to speak. Harri was cut off from her thoughts when she saw the familiar blonde hair of Luna.

She'd run into the girl during one of her late night wanderings earlier in the year. Then Luna had found her the night after she'd been released from the Hospital wing, huddled in a corner crying. The blonde hadn't asked her any questions. Just sat down beside her and started talking softly about all the creatures she knew. Harri had left Sirius behind in her dorm room that night, not wanting to wake him when he'd finally been able to relax in relative safety. He'd come trotting up a few minutes later, after Harri had calmed down and laid down against the two girls' legs.

Harri walked over to the other girl and silently handed over a pair of socks and saw that the blonde was wearing the hoodie that Harri had given her earlier in the year. Luna smiled at Harri and slipped the socks onto her unclad feet. Harri gave her a worried frown but let it be as Luna started talking, filling the silence with her soft wispy voice.. This time she spoke about Fairies and the importance of the lunar cycle to finding them. Sirius hopped up between them on the window seat they'd perched themselves on and laid his head in Harri's lap. Luna absentmindedly rubbed his back as she looked out the window and continued to speak.

"Thank you for the company Harri Potter. It's like speaking with a friend." Luna said into the dark, her voice even softer than usual. The moon had already moved from their window and it was close to dawn. The sky was starting to change from the deep blue-black to a greyish purple. Harri looked over to the girl and tilted her head.

"I'd like it if you'd consider me your friend Luna. I already do." Harri's scratchy unused voice said and made sure to meet the eyes of the young blonde when she looked up in surprise. Harri wanted to make sure that Luna knew that she wasn't hearing things and that Harri was serious. Luna's eyes watered a bit and she reached out to hold onto Harri's hand, a beautiful smile lighting up her features.

"Thank you Harri Potter. I'm pleased to call you a friend." Luna said and wiped the tears from her eyes, the smile still on her face. One side of Harri's lips lifted, as close to a smile as she could get, and her eyes warmed. Sirius huffed and gave her a doggy grin then licked Luna's cheek softly. Luna giggled and she patted Sirius's head, gazing at him for a long moment with a tilt of her head. Harri became a bit worried, if there was one thing she'd learned by keeping company with the little blonde it was that Luna was very observant. She just saw and said things in a different way; she was placed in Ravenclaw for a reason. She looked away from Sirius and didn't voice her thoughts about him, just turned and locked eyes with Harri, and uncharacteristic seriousness in her eyes.

"Things will be better soon. There will be hard times in the summer Harri Potter, but soon after things will be better. You will get the chance of a family that's been denied you for years. Will we be able to correspond over the summer?" Luna states in the most even tone Harri had ever heard from her. The blonde's usual tone was much more musical and drifty, airy and breathy. Harri had had her fill of speaking already and nodded to the girl as an answer. Sirius butted his snout against Harri's arm and licked her hand softly in comfort.

The Headmaster doesn't stop trying to have Harri tell him what happened. She's consistently tight lipped to his questions though. Partially because she doesn't want to think about it but mostly because she's angry with the man. His actions at the end of last year with Sirius and then this entire year. He's been no help whatsoever. She never should have been in this stupid tournament and he was responsible for her placement. He claimed to be one of the most influential men in the world; but apparently his hands were tied against an artifact that hasn't been used in centuries. Then, his first action after finding her kidnapped (twice) was to cart her off to his office and interrogate her. She was visibly injured and obviously hysterical about what she went through. Hell even Snape had the sense to patch her up and actually ask her if she was hurt. His attitude hasn't changed much towards her but at least he thought of her wellbeing at some point.

"Dumbledore, Harri gave me permission to tell you what happened and I've told you exactly what she told me. I've had enough of you harassing her. Leave her alone, you know what happened." Sirius said in a granite tone.

"I wish for her to tell me herself, she could have forgotten something while she was first recounting the tale. Or I might realize something that you did not," Dumbledore insisted. He opened his mouth to continue but closed it as he looked around. The room started to shake and all of the trinkets and baubles within lifted a few inches off of their surfaces.

"My tale? Forgotten? I can't even close my eyes without images of that night coming back! Why don't you do something about the rest of the school thinking I was the one that killed Cedric instead of treating me like a villain that needs to be interrogated every few days. Do you think the rest of the school doesn't know every time you ask me into your office? Do you think that after 10 times of you asking me to come to your office for the same thing says good things about me? They think I'm a murderer and a cheat and you're just fueling the fire every time you force me to come here. Sirius already told you everything that happened. I didn't leave anything out. STOP ASKING ME!" Harri snapped and the trinkets and baubles all shattered. She was broken from the red haze by the multiple crashes and glass breaking. Her eyes widened at the destruction around her. She didn't wait for the Headmaster's reaction or dismissal, just fled the room. Sirius leveled Dumbledore with a scathing glare and followed his goddaughter, transforming back to Padfoot as soon as his feet touched the staircase.

Dumbledore's eyes widened as he took in the carnage around him. He eased himself back into his seat and gave a hearty sigh. Things were not progressing as he thought they should. Miss Potter's stubbornness did not bode well to the future that would soon come to pass.

It took Sirius precious time to find Harri again. She knew the castle much better than he did and he was amazed by the passages and hidden shortcuts she'd found in only three years. Her knowledge of the castle blew the map out of the water. He might try and help her add the passages she knows to the map, it could be a distraction for her. He finally found her in an, out of the way, unused corridor that was close to the dungeons. But she wasn't alone when he found her; a lanky boy with dark hair sat next to Harri, about six inches of space between them. Instead of interrupting, Sirius sat down not far from the duo and listened to their conversation. He didn't recall the kid's name but he'd seen the boy around the school and in Harri's classes. He didn't know if he and Harri were close though.

"I'm not going to ask what happened. I don't know if your current state has anything to do with the Third Task or something else but I wanted you to know that whatever happened during the Third Task wasn't your fault. I don't have to know details to know that you would never intentionally hurt anyone. Malfoy has given you plenty of opportunities but you've never crossed the line and hurt him. Even when he would have deserved it." The male said into the silence that surrounded them. Harri had taken the handkerchief that he'd first offered her and wiped her eyes and face of tears. She stared straight ahead and stayed silent for a while, face stoic.

"I wish I would have just left as soon as the bloody cup spat my name out." she whispers.

"You would have lost your magic" The male argued in his quiet tone. Harri shrugs.

"Would I have? And even if I had, good riddance. I lived 10 years without it already." Harri spat, the male gave her a searching look before countering.

"Would that have changed anything?" he asked, turning his head away and staring at the wall in front of them.

". . . Maybe. Could have gone worse."

"And you would still have a psycho maniac wanting to kill you, but without magic you'd have no way to protect yourself," the boy concluded with a nod, glancing over at Harri and giving her a knowing look. She finally acknowledged him, meeting his eyes with her own. He met her hollowed gaze and didn't know what to do to help her.

"So, I'm screwed no matter what; great"

"Not necessarily"

"And how do you figure that?"

"You're alive, your name has influence, you do have people in your corner, even if most of them are our age." He reassured.

"That influence I supposedly have is very wishy-washy. One minute the people of the wizarding world love me and then the next they call me a murderer and Dark Witch." Harri said, a tired sigh leaving her lips as she finished. Sirius, at this point stops hiding and eavesdropping on their conversation. He makes his presence known and emerges from the shadows that had hidden him for their conversation. The boy tensed when he saw Sirius but Sirius just ignored him and sidled up to Harri. His goddaughter seemed to relax further as soon as he showed himself and she threw an arm around his neck; hugging him to her side. He carefully positioned himself so that he draped over her lap with his head resting in his paws.

"You are the only person that could have a Grim as an 'emotional support animal'." The boy grumbled and shifted a few inches away from Sirius's face. Sirius panted in amusement at the boy's obvious discomfort but didn't focus on that. He leant into Harri's hand as she ran her fingers around his ears and neck. She always gave the best scratches and it was even better now that she understood that he didn't mind her patting him like a regular dog while he was Padfoot.

"Not superstitious are you Theo? Don't worry, I'll make sure Padfoot stops the reaper from killing you before your time." Harri teased the boy, Theo. It was good that Sirius now knew who the boy was.

"As Hagrid would say, 'Grims are misunderstood creatures.' They're graveyard protectors. Supposed to keep away vengeful spirits and help souls cross over."

"What about that nonsense of them being death omens?" Harri asked as she continued petting Sirius's head. His tongue had lolled out at some point and his eyes were closed.

"Owls are omens of death in other cultures but we don't have a problem with them because we see them all the time and they carry our post," Theo explained with a shrug and studied the dog in her lap. "and you have more influence than just your multiple hyphenated title. You're a Potter, the last Potter, that has political weight regardless of your blood status. You're the last of your line, entered into a ministry hosted tournament for of-aged contestants; if you haven't gotten in touch with Gringotts yet you should soon."

"I don't have a guardian that can take me from school to go see the goblins. And when I write to them they keep saying that they need to see me in person before they can release any more information to me." Harri said and nudged Sirius's bulky form. She'd been away from her 'protectors' for long enough and if she didn't check in with the twins soon they would probably raze the castle to the ground looking for her.

"Thanks for the company and not asking for explanations. I better go find the twins before they start searching for me." Harri announced as she stood and offered a hand to Theo to help him up. He looked at her hand in confusion for a moment before taking it and letting her help him. An action that was completely against everything he was told to do while being raised. It was the male that was to offer help to ladies, not the other way around. However, being in contact with Harri he learned that some of the things he was taught would not be appreciated by the girl. Which was fine, he could adapt; he wanted to be able to stay in her company. She interested him more than any other individual he's thus far met, even Blaise and his mother.

"You're very welcome. It's common decency." he replied without thinking.

"Welp most of our Hogwarts inhabitants don't agree so I'd say it's not that common." she said with a small sneer. It was an expression Theo rarely saw on her features. She seemed to hesitate leaving so he continued brushing off dust and straightening his clothes; waiting for her to come to whatever decision that was causing her undo stress. "I- um, I don't want to make assumptions but be careful when you go back home. Things have changed, and whatever your views are on the man so many followed just know that he doesn't show mercy; to anyone. I don't know if it is actually him or if someone is just using his name to make more headway. But, just know that it doesn't seem to matter if they're his enemy or a loyalist. He dolls out unforgivables regardless. Can you circle that around Slytherin please." Harri requested and didn't wait for Theo to agree or not. She disappeared behind a passage and Theo was frozen at her warning. She'd basically admitted that Voldemort was back, or someone who claimed to be Voldemort. It didn't matter if she didn't outright say his name, Theo knew exactly what she meant. It changed everything and he sucked in a terrified breath. He needed to speak to Blaise as soon as possible; there was no way he was going home now, inheritance be damned.

It was another sleepless night for Harri. She'd skirted around Filch's rounds and was sitting down, leaning against the railing of the astronomy tower. Sirius wasn't in the castle and it was Harri's last night of freedom in a sense. Come tomorrow the contents of Hogwarts would empty of students and they would be on their way home for the summer. She'd wished Fleur and Victor goodbye earlier in the day. They'd become so much closer as the tournament progressed and all three remaining champions felt the hole that Cedric left that completed their quad. Fleur and Victor both gave her their addresses and asked for her to write to them. Harri was sad to see them leave and she knew that she would miss them both terribly. They were all able to go out for one more fly together right before the other two left with the rest of their schools.

Harri was jolted from her reminiscing by the door to the tower banging open. She didn't bother getting up, just waited for whoever was about to find her out of bounds.

"Even on the last day of term you feel entitled to break the rules Potter. Is there no end to your arrogance? Just like your father." Snape's voice snapped as he stalked toward her. Harri sighed at her terrible luck and glanced up at her Professor. He'd gone right back to hating her existence after showing her a sliver of kindness after the third task. She didn't bother wiping the tears that had barely begun to dry from her face. The Potion's professor has already seen her at her worst. There was no point in hiding.

"You would know better than me sir." Harri said with an exhausted sigh. She just wished she could sleep for more than a few hours. Maybe then she would have remembered not to talk back.

"What?" Snape snapped at her back-talk. It wasn't the first time she's done it but the occurrences were few and far between.

"You would know how much I compare to my father better than me sir. You knew him much longer than I ever did. I wasn't raised by him or anyone from his side of the family, if there is any left." Harri said, not bothering to stand or look at her professor. She was too tired.

"Potter!" Snape said in a sharp tone, it cut through some of her exhaustion induced fog.

"Sorry professor, would you like to escort me back to my commons?" Harri requested and slowly stood on her numb and sleepy limbs. She swayed slightly but grabbed ahold of the railing and steadied herself.

"Potter, do you require medical assistance?" the Potion's Professor questioned, his tone softening, only just. He followed along behind her as she slowly made her way down the Astronomy Tower's steps.

"No more than usual sir. The sleepless nights are catching up to me it seems" Harri responded and mumbled out the last part shaking her head to try and clear it of the muddled fog from the exhaustion. Snape looked at the girl and was again reminded that she really was just a girl, not James Potter reincarnate. As she said earlier, she was not raised by him and only knew him for a year and a few months. She wouldn't remember anything about her parents. She would have only been told stories of them.

"There are sleeping potions that can aid sleepless nights Potter."

"Oh gods, please no sleeping potions or Dreamless Sleep. I've had enough of them to last a lifetime. I'm tired of dealing with the side effects they cause me." Harri said, shuddering. Snape lifted an eyebrow at her and sneered.

"Side-effects" he said, urging her to keep talking as he guided her through the halls.

"Mostly vomiting the contents of my stomach when I wake, I never sleep the full amount of time suggested, or anywhere close to it. I've gotten hives once, I didn't ever drink that one again. Another variant made my tongue swell, Madame Pomfrey was concerned about that one too cause the swelling was going into my throat. The only thing she can think of, cause wise, is the basilisk venom that entered my bloodstream at the end of second year. She thinks I might be immune to snake venom now since I was bit but she made sure to emphasize that I wasn't to test the theory. Pfft, like I want to be bit by a snake again. Having my arm impaled once was enough of a deterrent." Harri said rambling. She didn't seem to realize it. Her usual defenses were down due to the exhaustion. Severus made a quick decision and led her towards the Hospital wing instead. Potter has probably had enough of that wing by now but she wasn't in her right frame of mind if she was rambling like this to her most hated professor. Seeing her like this actually reminded him of Lily when she was young and it made his heart ache. He knew he wasn't a good man, he had many faults and made many mistakes. He was just realizing how much of a mistake he's made concerning the last Potter. Her ramblings shook loose an old memory of Lily reacting similarly to some potions, specifically sleeping potions.

"Madam Pomfrey," Snape announced as he ushered the girl inside the hospital wing. Luckily it wasn't too late into the night and the Matron was still awake.

"Oh dear, what's happened with Miss Potter now? Come along missy, get to your bed." Poppy ordered Harri and the girl slumped but didn't put up much of a fight. She shuffled over to the last bed in the hall, right in front of a window that looked out towards the Quidditch pitch.

"She's exhausted. I found her in the Astronomy Tower. She mentioned her troubles with sleeping potions." Snape told the Matron as she scanned Harri with her wand. Poppy gave the girl a light glare when he mentioned the astronomy tower and Harri's shoulders curved in on themselves as she looked down at her lap. Snape's eyebrow lifted but he just tucked away the information.

"Yes, I've tried multiple varieties and there aren't many that work for her. Most are just ineffective but there are some that cause dreadful reactions." Poppy explained as she cast a few spells, one being the warming charm he'd hoped she would use when he mentioned she was at the astronomy tower.

"Lily's reactions to sleeping potions were similar. She and I created a variation of our own and it worked for her. I still have the recipe." Severus offered, he ignored the pang in his chest at saying her name. At the mention of her mother's name Harri's head snapped up and her eyes widened at the information.

"You-you created potions together Professor? Were you partners for class work?" Harri asked in a small voice, the hesitation clear in her tone. Snape held back the nasty retort he wanted to send off towards the girl. He ignored her and looked toward Poppy.

"Severus, if you could please make it I would be most appreciative. It wasn't in her old file. I'd looked through both of them to see if it was an issue for either."

"She found out on her own and we created it together as an experiment. She did not often need sleeping potions so she likely didn't bother telling you about it. I'll get to work on it now." Snape said to Poppy's unasked question and then left without a backward glance at Lily's daughter.

"I never seem to say anything right to him." He heard the girl mutter to the Matron as he was leaving. It almost made him pull up short but he continued walking. It didn't take him long to make the potion. A total of thirty minutes and he finished bottling the last of the potion. He stared down at the vials for a long moment before making a split decision. He shuffled through his shelves in his personal lab for a moment before coming back with a case and filling it with most of the vials. He glanced around his lab for another moment and sighed, hanging his head and leaning heavily on the work table in front of him. Making another decision he hoped he would not regret he paced around his lab collecting vials and bringing them back to the case, starting to fill it with other potions after a wave of his wand that created a label for each detailing the name and purpose of each. Nodding to himself after finishing his self-appointed task he filled another case with the leftover vials of Lily's sleeping potion. Once he thoroughly cleaned his station he gathered both cases and made his way back to the Hospital wing.

He entered as quietly as he could, unaware if Potter had been able to fall into a semblance of sleep while he was away. He gave a careful glance toward 'her' bed and was not shocked when he saw she was still awake, her entire focus on a book in her lap. He did not give her another glance as he made his way towards Poppy's office.

"Oh, Severus, that was quick" Poppy greeted him as he walked in.

"It is not a complicated brew. We created it simple as an added challenge. Here is the ingredient list and recipe. I brought the remaining vials for your safekeeping. If you notice any other students having similar reactions." he said and placed the case with the extra potions on her desk. He hesitated before placing the second case on her desk as well. Poppy looked up from the list of ingredients and gave a confused look at the case before settling that same look on Severus.

"For Miss Potter. I took the liberty to place several potions within. If you would give this to her." he explained and Poppy's eyes softened. He had to hold back the sneer wanting to take over his features.

"I will do so Severus. Have a good rest of your night." Poppy said with a smiled and he nodded then turned and left through her office door. He did not glance at Potter as he was walking out but he did see in his periphery that she sat up straighter when she saw him.

"Professor!" she called as he walked by her bed, intent on ignoring her presence. He stopped and crossed his arms before turning to face her. She looked up at him earnestly and he had to force himself not to react to Lily's eyes.

"I - I just wanted to thank you. For the potions. And- and I know that you don't like me and I know that you didn't have to do that. Especially since it's the last day of school. I - just thanks professor." she said, stumbling over her words and sagged into her bed in defeat. Snape stared at her for a long moment.

"Poppy will be sending you home with the potion for the summer. If you have any reactions write to her."

"Yes Professor. . ." she replied with a nod, glancing up at the man and shifting in her seat.

"You have something to say, spit it out Potter." Snape said and braced himself for whatever the girl could possibly come up with. She took a deep fortifying breath before looking up at him and holding his gaze.

"Sirius told me why you hate me so much Professor. And I just wanted to apologize on behalf of my father for how cruelly he treated you. It wasn't right and there's no excuse for bullying. I understand why you want nothing to do with me, but I'm not my father sir. I barely know anything about him and I had nothing to do with his treatment of you and the many others he bullied in the guise of pulling pranks. You can dislike me for my personality or because of something I do, but please stop judging me for my father's transgressions. I'm not him." She said in a steady voice. Severus kept his shock and the bout of anger at the mention of her father under control and focused on what she actually said.

"What brought this confrontation and act of bravery on?" He asked, instead of the many other curses running through his head.

"I seem to have a psychotic murderer actively trying to kill me again and I don't really see the point in being afraid or suspicious of you anymore. Especially considering what you did for Hermione, Ron and I last year. Thank you for trying to protect us and protect me from my own stupidity. I had a bit of a revelation after the Third Task." She explained in a subdued voice, offering up a weak grimace that was likely supposed to be a smile. He stared at her for a long time. Just analyzing what she said and his past actions.

"Your father was not kind to me when we went to school together, but your mother was a light in that darkness." He offered stiltedly.

"You don't have to talk about them with me. I can tell you don't want to, that it hurts. Thank you though, for trying." She said compassionately and this time her lips lifted in the corners of her mouth and her eyes brightened just so. He nodded, relieved in having an out and not having to open that wound further.

"Until next year Miss Potter."

"Yes sir," She said and he did not miss that neither of them offered each other a nice summer. She turned her focus back to her book once more and he turned to leave the hospital. Just as he exited, he heard Poppy bustle in from her office and chattering toward her only patient. Their banter was light and well-practiced was his passing thought as he walked further and further away.

**A.N.**

I hope everyone who's reading this is safe and well. Well wishes to all! Sorry it took so long for me to finally upload this. Again, I'm not going to offer up excuses because they don't mean anything in the scheme of things.

On another note I believe that this is actually finished. I reached the end of the year and I never planned on having this story continue through summer. Like I've said in previous author's notes, I do have something of a sequel written down for this story, however I might hold off on posting the first chapter and beef it up a bit more. I also want to have a more solid plan for the ending because at the moment there isn't one. Also, as a warning, it is completely AU from, like, the very beginning. I know that this story had its moments, but I did try to keep mostly to cannon for the big things that happened. I feel fine with ending this here.

Moving on to thoughts about this chapter, Snape surprised even me with his rationality and moments of clear thinking in regards to Harri. Honestly, he was never my favorite person in the series and I don't understand the process of romanticizing him, but I'm happy with how he played out in these scenes. He's not suddenly sympathetic to Harri as a person, he just had his James Potter blinders removed temporarily. He still doesn't like her and she doesn't like him but like Harri said, she has a psycho after her; Snape is not her biggest concern now.

Anyway, enough of my rant; I hope everyone reading has enjoyed this chapter. If you'd please leave an encouraging review or critique, they are most certainly welcome. Flames, however, are unnecessary and unwelcome. If you have nothing nice to say then it is best to say nothing at all. :)


End file.
